Chemistry
by WhatKindOfBirdAreYou
Summary: Teen!Johnlock. Sherlock s'ennuie en cours de chimie. Un génie comme lui devrait dispenser le cours, pas le suivre ! Alors, il s'occupe comme il peut. Et s'il testait les réactions des adolescents face au flirt ? Oh, c'était forcément plus intéressant que ce cours. (Je ne possède pas l'image)
1. Chapter 1

**Chemistry**

 ** _1._**

 _Heyy les boubous ! Je suis l'anciennement appelée " **NoodleGleek** ", mais j'ai changé de nom. Voilà voilàà_

 _Je me cache parce que hm, ça fait 1 an que je n'ai pas écrit ou actualisé mon compte, shame on me. Alors je me lance, je fais le plongeon avec cette fois une petite fiction Johnlock. Il est presque 2h du matin, je sais même pas honnêtement pourquoi je poste maintenant, mais je veux voir si ça vaut la peine que je continue le chapitre 2 qui est en cours. Donc ne vous gênez pas pour les reviews ! Allez je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre, je vous attends en bas._

 _Disclaimer : Je ne possède malheureusement l'univers de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat._

* * *

Cours de chimie, dans le lycée privé _Lady Margaret School_.

Un professeur bégayant, une veste usée et recousue sur les coudes, des cernes : un homme au salaire misérable, peu de confiance en lui donc célibataire ou dans un ménage malheureux pourtant le lycéen au fond de la classe put noter en un rapide coup d'œil sa veste vierge de tout cheveux long et le portable absent de sa poche, chose quasiment impossible pour quelqu'un en couple. Célibataire.

Les yeux vifs et attentifs du brun affalé sur sa chaise balayèrent sa coiffure et son visage : cheveux coiffés mais sans gel ni produits capillaires, un visage rasé de près malgré quelques coupures –rasoir de mauvaise qualité, évidemment. Le jeune homme conclut rapidement que l'homme, célibataire, avec le salaire ridiculement bas d'un enseignant débutant sans confiance en lui, était facilement manipulable et définitivement facile à cerner. Cette analyse n'avait pris que quarante secondes.

Ennuyeux.

Sherlock Holmes poussa un interminable soupir lassé et agacé. Les personnes normales étaient tellement ennuyeuses. Banales. Etroites d'esprit. Hypocrites, surtout. Depuis son enfance, il n'avait cessé de déchiffrer la vie des gens à travers des détails, pour ensuite leur faire part de son analyse, mais toutes ces personnes n'avaient de cesse de le rejeter, de l'insulter, ou de le prendre pour un fou.

Sherlock eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Il n'était pas fou. Seulement _sociopathe_.

\- Monsieur Holmes ?

Sherlock leva un regard ennuyé vers Sujet-Inintéressant, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre. Le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge, tentant de raffermir son ton.

\- Je vois que le cours ne paraît pas vous intéresser, vous…

\- En effet, coupa le brun en relevant un peu plus la tête, arrogant. Votre cours est pour moi uniquement composé d'acquis. De plus, enchaîna-t-il rapidement, le ton que vous employez est incertain et monotone, expliquant l'inattention des adolescents en face de vous. Vous ne prenez même pas la peine de les reprendre, ce qui trahit une confiance en vous-même basse, voire inexistante. Me voyant inattentif, vous avez décidé de sauver cette image faiblarde que vos élèves et collègues ont de vous, sans succès. Vous vous êtes attaqué à trop haut pour votre niveau.

Un silence consterné accueillit la tirade, avant qu'un léger rire ne brise l'ambiance suspendue de la classe. Sherlock tourna la tête vers le bruit, haussant un sourcil, mais déjà toute la classe riait.

Le professeur recommença son cours après quelques balbutiements inutiles, décidant de ne plus se frotter à Sherlock Holmes. On l'avait prévenu, pourtant ! « _Ne t'intéresse pas trop aux Holmes._ »

Sherlock, lui, s'était de nouveau totalement désintéressé du cours. Ennui. La vie était ennuyeuse. Et dans ce monde fourmillant de gestes et de paroles inutiles, Sherlock voyait tout. Il entendait tout. Remarquait chaque minuscule chose que tout le monde manquait.

Il laissa traîner son regard quasiment translucide sur la classe, soupirant. Il haïssait s'ennuyer, et devait se trouver une occupation _immédiatement_. Son esprit surdoué s'activa et tria les informations.

 **Jouer avec le prof, encore ?** Sujet inintéressant et banal. Rien à en tirer. _Abandonner l'idée_.

 **Mener une expérience avec son matériel ?** Objets disponibles : crayon, feuille de papier A4 quadrillée. Depuis l'explosion, on l'avait limité à un nombre réduit de fournitures pour éviter la sanction. Ridicule. _Abandonner l'idée_.

 **Mener une expérience avec les élèves ?** Sujets humains disponibles, aux caractères différents. Possibilité d'améliorer sa faculté de déduction. _Développer l'idée_.

Une expérience sociale, peut-être ? Il avait besoin de mieux connaître les comportements humains. Mais alors que faire ? Sherlock passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux, son cerveau disséquant à une vitesse étourdissante les possibilités qui y défilaient. Avec un soupir agacé, il repoussa ses boucles en arrière. Rien. Pas une idée qui vaille la peine d'être appliquée, ou qui soit réalisable. Avec le peu d'informations qu'il avait, en tant que sociopathe, ce n'était guère étonnant.

Le jeune homme se balança de nouveau, observant attentivement la classe. A l'avant dernier rang, après de nombreux regards et sourires échangés avec elle, William Smith passa un papier à sa voisine, une blonde au Q.I d'une poule du nom d'Alicia Boleyn (la fille, pas la poule). Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas vilaine et surtout, était de famille noble. Alicia déplia le papier avec un petit regard en coin et un gloussement pour William, le lut, et rougit. La main de William se plaça sur la cuisse d'Alicia, et Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient de simples connaissances. Comment William avait-il pu accéder à ce résultat aussi vite ?

Sherlock passa un quart d'heure à observer, apprendre, assimiler les comportements des adolescents envers les filles pendant ces deux heures de classe qu'ils considéraient tous comme inutile. Claudia Carlton avait beaucoup de succès, étant donné qu'un quart des garçons avait le regard rivé sur elle plutôt que sur le tableau. Terrence Hammer envoyait pas mal de petits mots, de regards pleins de sous-entendus, de sourires ou même parfois quelques petites remarques chuchotées quand le professeur avait le dos tourné. Sherlock classa toutes ces informations dans « **Déduction** », afin de déterminer quand quelqu'un s'intéressait à une autre personne.

 _Lancement de l'expérience._

Sherlock avait déjà repéré les regards timides que lui lançait de temps en temps Molly Hooper, et savait maintenant les déchiffrer. Selon sa déduction, Molly était intéressée par lui. Le brun eut un sourire auto satisfait, puis se reprit rapidement. Il fixa quelques temps la jeune fille qui était au premier rang à gauche, attentive, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un regard dans son dos et se retourne. Elle croisa les yeux clairs de Sherlock, et rougit aussitôt. C'était désespérément _facile_. Sherlock haussa un sourcil vers elle, et Molly sourit timidement avant de se retourner rapidement. Le jeune homme compta dans sa tête : 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3… Ah, Molly s'était retournée de nouveau, en moins de dix secondes. Encore mieux que prévu ! Encore plus simple.

Cette fois-ci, Sherlock lui accorda un sourire en coin, et Molly s'empourpra avant de sourire un peu plus franchement. Elle se retourna de nouveau, se pencha et sembla écrire quelque chose sur un bout de papier avant de le plier soigneusement et de le faire passer. Personne ne rechigna ou chercha à lire le mot. C'était tellement fréquent dans la classe que tout le monde s'exécutait sans réfléchir. Le petit mot arriva finalement à Sherlock qui l'observa attentivement : une feuille de brouillon déchirée hâtivement de son bloc d'origine, avec son prénom écrit soigneusement sur le papier plié afin de faire savoir aux gens son destinataire. Celui-ci l'ouvrit finalement et lut.

« _Bonjour, Sherlock. C'était plutôt impressionnant la façon dont tu as répondu au professeur ! Je me demandais juste… Cela te dirait que l'on fasse nos devoirs ensembles un soir ? Un génie pour m'aider serait enrichissant. – Molly_ _Hooper_. »

Elle parlait bien. Sherlock déposa le mot sur un coin de sa table avec un sourire satisfait, et nota dans son petit carnet le prénom de Molly suivi du temps qu'il avait fallu au brun pour avoir un sourire de sa part, et du temps pour obtenir une avance. Ridiculement court.

Les filles s'enchaînèrent toutes assez rapidement. Au départ il choisissait les plus timides, ou celles qui le regardaient parfois avec un air intéressé. Celles-ci étaient les plus faciles à faire craquer quelques secondes pour un sourire, quelques minutes pour un petit mot. Il continuait d'inscrire les noms et les temps dans son cahier lorsque la sonnerie résonna bruyamment dans la classe. Tous les élèves se levèrent hâtivement, courant presque en dehors de la salle.

L'expérience était en suspend, jusqu'au prochain cours.

Sherlock s'assit –s'affala- sur sa chaise, près pour deux heures d'ennui. Son esprit s'illumina soudain, lui rappelant qu'il menait une expérience sociale. Il parcourut des yeux son carnet.

 **Molly Hooper** : 7 secondes pour sourire. 1 minute pour un petit mot.

 **Coleen Carter** : 8 secondes. 1:30 minute.

 **Kimberley Campbell** : 8 secondes. 1:50 minute.

 **Brenda Cooper** : 10 secondes. 2 minutes.

 **Meredith Smith** : 6 secondes. 1:30 minute.

 **Margaret Patterson** : 11 secondes. 2 :30 minutes.

Margaret Patterson avait été plus difficile, mais c'était la deuxième plus belle fille de la classe, après tout. Aujourd'hui, Sherlock s'attaquait à Claudia Carlton, la blonde pulpeuse qui subjuguait ses camarades masculins bien plus que le tableau couvert de formules. Cela n'allait pas être simple, comment réagirait-elle ? Sherlock s'empara adroitement de son stylo, le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts, nota le nom de la blonde, puis hésita légèrement. Est-ce que la technique du regard marcherait sur elle ? Après tout, elle devait avoir l'habitude d'être dévisagée.

Sherlock se mordilla la lèvre en réfléchissant, activant sa logique. Claudia était accoutumée aux regards et aux tentatives de _flirt_ (il avait appris ce mot récemment), elle savait y faire face et y être totalement insensible. Alors que faire ?

Cette fille était très belle aux yeux de ses camarades, donc recevait une quantité astronomique de compliments sur son physique. Le cerveau de Sherlock afficha la solution en gros dans son esprit, et un sourire en coin malin s'étira sur son visage.

« _Bonjour, Claudia. Pas mal, ta réponse à la question sept tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. – Sherlock Holmes._ »

Il fit passer le mot, et observa discrètement son ouverture. Il avait remarqué la bonne réponse fournie plus tôt dans l'heure, et s'en servait. Cette question avait été pour lui désespérément facile, mais il fallait bien trouver un compliment basé sur l'intelligence de Claudia…

Celle-ci se retourna finalement, et lui fit un joli sourire, avant de le surprendre, ainsi que le reste de la classe :

\- Merci, Sherlock, lança-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le génie au fond de la classe, qui ne broncha pas.

\- De rien, Claudia, répondit-il naturellement.

Elle fit un autre sourire, puis se retourna pour suivre le cours. Les gens mirent plus de temps à l'imiter, toujours choqués par leur échange. _Ça allait jaser._

 **Claudia Carlton** : 1:45 minute pour sourire et répondre à voix haute devant toute la classe.

Sherlock s'affala contre le dossier de sa chaise en soufflant et regardant son carnet. Il avait terminé. Toutes les filles de sa classe avaient, faute de succomber à son charme, répondu à son flirt. Satisfait, il commença à se balancer, profitant de sa réussite… Pendant environ sept secondes.

Oh, non. Il s'ennuyait _encore_. Que faire ? Son esprit était vide de toute idée méritante d'être développée. Sherlock soupira longuement, puis son esprit se tourna vers James Moriarty, l'homosexuel de la classe. Evidemment, il ne l'avait pas assumé encore, peut-être qu'il l'ignorait lui-même, mais Sherlock avait repéré ça dès le premier coup d'œil. Alors qu'il l'observait pensivement, une étrange et nouvelle idée germa dans son esprit. Et s'il essayait avec… l'autre moitié de la classe, les êtres humains de sexe masculin ?

 _Lancement de l'expérience._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chemistry**

 _ **2.**_

 _Bonjour bonjour ! Uhh, désolé pour le retard, l'inspiration ça s'en va et ça revient (de rien pour la chanson de Claude François que vous avez dans la tête maintenant.), et malheureusement j'ai les idées mais pas d'inspiration pour les écrire... Les écrivains savent de quoi je veux parler. Je vous offre donc ce chapitre un peu court, et le chapitre 3 n'est pas écrit à l'avance alors que je poste le 2, et je déteste ça, mais il me faut un peu de courage pour m'y remettre, alors je compte me motiver avec des reviews, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour en mettre, même " J'aime bien " ou " C'est nul retourne manger du poisson pané et arrête d'écrire ", n'importe quoi, mais que ça me bouge un peu haha. En parlant de reviews, merci, le chapitre 1 a eu un super accueil !_

 _ **CheesyKitten** : ( Eyy pour moi il est gay dans la série alors pourquoi pas dans la fic haha ? ) Hey Elo bouge tes fesses alors et dans ce chapitre il n'y a pas desecs pour l'instant, m'en veut pas trop. Mercii choupi, t'étais la première review ey PS : ehh bueno ça_

 _ **Rain Igami Production** : Hey, merci ! J'ai écrit la suite comme tu le vois, j'attends ton avis ;)_

 _ **dark-schiffer** : La suite est ici, merci pour l'idée, je me suis juste dit " Que ferait Sherlock en classe de physique alors qu'il est surdoué ? ", pendant un cours de chimie fastidieux, et voilà haha. Merci de ta review !_

 _ **Bloomy38** : Un grand merci ! Le grand John Watson est l'acteur principal de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te satisfera ! J'attends ton avis avec impatience._

 _ **Clelia Kerlais** : Aw, c'est mignon comment tu l'imagines, c'est vrai que ça pourrait se passer comme ça ! Ohh, merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir !_

 _ **GleekAreYouSirius** : (Quel pseudo magnifique, je me demande qui en a eu l'idée.) Merci Phorny, t'as jamais rien à dire t'es ennuyeuse ma parole ( LoUL ). Ah, " je vais aller faire le RPG ", quelle belle phrase.. KissKool bb_

 _ **Guest** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

 _ **Amista** : Hehe .._

 _ **Dame Marianne** : Ton pseudo me fait penser à une chanson de Leonard Cohen, maintenant je l'ai dans la têteeuh. Merci pour ta review, j'espère te voir à ce chapitre !_

 _ **MarianWeiss-Luna** : La suite est là, et j'essaye d'écrire au maximum comme Sherlock penserait, mais je t'avoue que c'est pas toujours facile, question de dosage un peu compliqué haha, donc je suis contente que ça rende bien !_

 _ **karfaith** : La réponse dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu m'en donneras ton avis, merci pour ton commentaire ;)_

 _ **The Monkey's Head** : Merci beaucoup, la suite est là !_

 _Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas l'univers de la série Sherlock._

* * *

\- Watson, debout. On se réveille.

John bailla longuement, marmonna des mots inintelligibles, puis s'étira sur sa chaise. Les nuits chez lui étaient aussi silencieuses que Londres à trois heures de l'après-midi, alors il fallait bien qu'il se rattrape quelque part… Se grattant l'arrière de la tête, il balaya d'un œil fatigué et nonchalant le reste de la classe.

A part Molly Hooper, personne n'écoutait. Très bien. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait : il n'était pas le cancre de la classe, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour au moins donner l'illusion d'écouter ce prof inintéressant, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange au fond de la classe.

Sherlock Holmes, sûrement le mec le plus bizarre et intriguant de sa classe, semblait occupé à autre chose qu'à se balancer sans but sur sa chaise. Discrètement, John s'adossa contre le mur pour faire semblant d'écouter le cours, mais ses yeux restaient sur le génie du fond de la salle. Le jeune homme fixa longuement James Moriarty, le gay de la classe (il fallait être honnête et l'assumer maintenant…) avec un sourire en coin arrogant, attendant que celui-ci sente le regard dans son dos. John fronça les sourcils, intrigué, quand Moriarty se retourna, sourit à Sherlock avant de revenir dans sa position initiale. Sherlock nota quelque chose dans son carnet, puis recommença son manège, jusqu'à avoir plusieurs sourires de la part du jeune homme. Celui-ci finit par écrire quelque chose, le fit passer jusqu'au bouclé, qui le lut et le replia avec un sourire satisfait.

Ok, c'était _trop_ _bizarre_. Depuis quand Sherlock Holmes était-il gay ? John pensait honnêtement, depuis le début de l'année, qu'il était asexuel, ou en tout cas pas intéressé par l'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un. Et voilà qu'il commençait à draguer Moriarty ?!

Trop heureux d'avoir trouvé une distraction, John continua d'observer le plus discrètement possible Sherlock. Les yeux presque transparents du lycéen se levèrent vers quelqu'un d'autre, Matthew Stark, et il eut un sourire en coin, presque machiavélique. Il utilisa la même méthode qu'avec Moriarty, attendant que le garçon se retourne, intrigué par la sensation du regard dans son dos. Sherlock se contenta de lui sourire doucement, presque… charmeur ? John cligna des yeux, sidéré. Que diable se passait-il ?!

Matthew sembla perturbé et aussi étonné que John du comportement de Sherlock Holmes. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas fini. En effet, il était juste devant Sherlock, si bien que celui-ci bougea légèrement sa table, et John vit clairement son pied s'avancer et se faufiler pour caresser la jambe du jeune homme, qui sursauta. Sherlock se remit en moins d'une seconde dans sa position initiale, prenant un air ennuyé et arrogant, comme à son habitude. Quand Matthew se retourna, il observa Sherlock et fronça les sourcils, avant de se retourner en marmonnant des choses pour lui-même. Le brun eut un sourire en coin, et John ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire. Heureusement, son ricanement se perdit dans le brouhaha ambiant. Matthew sursauta tellement fort que ça attira le regard de John, qui en déduit rapidement que Sherlock avait recommencé son petit manège. Dire qu'il pensait que Sherlock était une prude en matière de flirt…

John se reconcentra en voyant Stark se retourner vers Sherlock et lui dire quelque chose. Heureusement, le blond était au troisième rang, soit simplement un rang avant Matthew, et en prêtant attention aux mots, il parvint à comprendre :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Marmonna Matthew.

\- Mh ? Fit Sherlock d'un air profondément ennuyé et méprisant.

\- Oh s'il te plait, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je sais que c'est toi qui me fait du pied depuis tout à l'heure, s'agaça Matthew.

\- Et alors, ça te fait autant d'effet que ça ? Se moqua Sherlock.

\- N-Non mais… Arrête ok ? Balbutia Matthew, désorienté.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, puis se pencha un peu vers son camarade.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment ça faisait, d'être avec un garçon…

Matthew devint rouge en une demi seconde, choqué, puis siffla une insulte à Sherlock avant de se retourner. Sherlock nota de nouveau quelque chose, puis attendit quelques temps, sans rien faire. John ne comprit pas tout de suite. Sherlock Holmes abandonnait ? Impossible. Il comprit seulement en voyant Stark se torturer l'esprit et souffler, préoccupé. Sherlock le faisait mijoter. Le blond eut un petit rire, puis se concentra de nouveau en voyant le bouclé qui recommençait à embêter Matthew avec son pied ou en lui chuchotant des choses que John ne parvenait pas à entendre. Stark fronça les sourcils, souffla, puis déchira un bout de papier, griffonna quelque chose dessus, et le fit passer à Sherlock. Celui-ci le lut, le rangea quelque part, et nota quelques mots sur son carnet.

 _Pardon ?_ Sherlock avait convaincu Matthew ?! John peina à se reprendre, pour ne pas être pris en train de fixer Sherlock Holmes la bouche ouverte, sidéré. Le bouclé continua son manège avec plusieurs autres garçons, la plupart réagissant mal. Après s'être fait insulté de « pd » et de « dégénéré », Sherlock, imperturbable, continuait. John ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire quand le regard du génie se tourna vers Kevin McDuffy, l'idiot de la classe qui avait une carrure de rugbyman (et pour cause, il l'était, il faisait partie de l'équipe de John) et faisait probablement deux ou trois fois le poids de Sherlock. Une lueur de dégoût passa dans les yeux du brun, mais il répéta les mêmes procédés avec lui qu'avec les autres. Le regard, le sourire charmeur, les messages dans les yeux, les sourires en coin, bref, tout. John observa un peu craintivement son coéquipier, hésitant à le retenir quand il se lèverait pour mettre un poing à Sherlock.

Ah, effectivement, Kevin se retournait. John se tendit, prêt à bondir, mais au lieu de se lever, McDuffy… tendit un bout de papier ? Le papier passa de mains en mains, comme d'habitude, et Sherlock s'en empara, le faisant tourner entre ses longs doigts fins et pâles, intrigué et un peu surpris. « Surpris » était un euphémisme pour John. Décidément, ces deux heures étaient les plus intéressantes de toutes les autres heures de physique qu'il avait pu suivre ! Alors que Sherlock cherchait des yeux sa prochaine victime, John réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de garçons qui n'avaient pas été dragués par le brun. Alors ça allait être à son tour ? Il déglutit.

Les yeux translucides de Sherlock croisèrent les siens, et ils se fixèrent quelques instants qui semblèrent passer hors du temps. Finalement, Sherlock fit un sourire arrogant, puis lâcha le regard de John, se levant alors que la sonnerie retentissait bruyamment dans la classe. John s'étira, bailla, tout pour nier que son cours avait été occupé à fixer le garçon bizarre du fond de la classe. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, attrapa ses cours, et rangea rapidement son sac avant de lancer celui-ci sur son épaule.

Il traîna les pieds hors de la salle de classe, marmonnant un « au revoir » au professeur, peu enclin à rentrer chez lui. Il soupira, commençant à farfouiller dans ses poches en quête de son walkman et de son casque, mais, en levant les yeux, il croisa un regard hypnotique.

Sherlock avait les mains dans les poches de sa veste d'uniforme, sa peau blanche et ses boucles noires se démarquant brutalement de la masse d'élèves qui quittaient rapidement les couloirs du lycée. Est-ce qu'il allait lui parler ? John et Sherlock se fixèrent, sans rien dire, insensibles aux autres élèves chahutant en quittant les lieux. L'instant était figé, la main de John refermée sur son walkman dans sa poche, la posture de Sherlock oscillait entre un détendu insolent et une maîtrise de soi-même parfaite. Finalement, le brun esquissa un sourire arrogant, réajusta son sac et tourna les talons, partant sous les yeux de John.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chemistry**

3.

Hrrrmmmmm bonjour. J'ai aucune excuse, je sais, je sais, je sais, ne me tapez pas. Des mois et des mois d'attente, je crains tellement. Mais au moins j'ai repris (woaw, bravo, après genre 10 mois) ! Je n'ai jamais eu une telle panne d'inspiration, franchement, c'était la première fois. Mais heureusement, c'est revenu lentement, et finalement, ce chapitre est là. Je ne promets rien (ça va finir comme What The Cut cette fiction), mais puisque mon inspiration est revenue, je devrais poster bien plus régulièrement maintenant. Un gros merci pour l'accueil de la fiction malgré tout, les reviews sont nombreuses et beaucoup d'entre vous ont follow et mit en favori ce petit projet, ça m'a motivée à me reprendre définitivement. Je réponds à celle du chapitre deux !

Reviews :

 **InactiveButAlive** : Heeyy ! Hahah c'est prévu #TeamJohnlock. Sherlock est toujours arrogant wsh. Te gêne pas pour écrire des lemoon sales hahaha, je veux bien les lire ! Merciii heheh, j'ai fait le Rpg, je t'aime aussi, 10 mois après (ce temps à peine long pour poster la suite) !

 **Rain Igami Production** : J'aimerais bien que mes cours se passent comme ça aussi ! Simplement que Sherlock et John y soient, en fait… Elle n'est pas arrivée vite, mais elle est là ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, ça me ferait très plaisir !

 **Caliste** : 3

 **Clelia Karlais** : Merci beaucoup ! L'idée de voir le point de vue de l'un et l'autre était une idée que j'avais dès le début de cette fiction. Hahaha il y a un peu plus de réponses dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu n'es pas devenue folle depuis, parce que j'ai mis du temps pour cette suite ! Mais j'espère malgré tout qu'elle te plaira. J'adorerais un commentaire de ta part à la fin )

 **Karfaith** : Ugh, je suis la pire auteure du monde, ne me déteste pas je t'en supplie. La suite est enfin là ! Un review, même pour me dire que tu me détestes finalement, est accepté avec grand plaisir.

 **Temi-Chou** : Finalement, si, puisque j'ai mis tout ce temps hahaha. Merci, elle a beaucoup fluctuée là, mais j'espère vraiment retrouver mes lecteurs chéris et le soutien précieux qu'ils apportent. Merci d'être là pour le chapitre trois, j'attends ton avis !

 **The Monkey's Head** : Sherlock est quand même très beau et charismatique hahaha ! Merci beaucoup ! N'hésite pas à dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre !

 **Laylou-mimii** : Merci, j'aime bien leur attribuer ces caractéristiques, parce que je pense que ça correspond bien à leur personnalité dans la série. Et « Le Mur » a été écrit par Emma Clayton, je te conseille vraiment de le lire ! Bisous.

 **Dark-schiffer** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui c'est court, et j'ai pris ta remarque en compte : ce chapitre fait 12 pages word ! Bonne lecture, et surtout, pense à laisser une review pour que je vois ce que tu en penses !

 **Nekonya-Myu** : Merci ! Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu moins drôle, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même. N'hésite pas à me le dire dans les commentaires !

 **Johnlockeuse 3** : Je te remercie ! Et moi, j'adore ton pseudo. La suite est là, mais tu as dû être patiente hahah. J'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Bloomy38** : Ooui, j'étais obligée de le mettre, j'adore John. Merci beaucoupp ! La suite est là ). John est cute et Sherlock est chiant, un résumé de la série hahahah, je suis contente que tu aimes la présence de Moriarty, je pense qu'il aura un petit rôle ne t'inquiète pas ). La fic addictive a été uploaded !

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, j'étais en Physique à m'ennuyer et l'idée m'est apparue directement, que ce petit génie aurait décidé de combler son ennui comme ça. Je lâche pas, merci de me soutenir !

 **Ellis Ravenwood** : hey ! un nouveau chapitre, enfin ! Les gens perdaient espoir, mais non, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! J'espère que tu liras et que ça te plaira, fais le moi savoir ! Bisous.

 **Tayuya3** : EH SI ! Tu vois, c'est ton commentaire qui m'a donné la dernière motivation dont j'avais besoin, et j'ai écris la fin du chapitre en 3 jours. Merci beaucoup, comme quoi il faut toujours continuer à commenter, on voit vos reviews et ça peut changer la donne ! Elle a une suite, et j'aimerais beaucoup entendre ton avis. Bisous !

Voilà, surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter, montrez moi que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée hahaha. Allez j'arrête de parler, bonne lecture !

* * *

Sherlock ouvrit son carnet, parcourant rapidement les noms. Moriarty, Stark, McDuffy… Qu'avait-il à retenir de ces expériences sociales auxquelles il était si peu habitué ? Sherlock soupira, se balançant sur sa chaise alors que Sujet-Inintéressant commençait son soporifique cours. Pour les individus de sexe féminin plus communément appelés « filles », il retenait son aptitude à séduire, peut-être utile pour obtenir des informations, et également pour démasquer les crimes de passion et d'adultère _. Expérience sociale utile_.

Mais, question d'orguei… _D'honneur_ , il devait finir. Rien que pour voir les réactions particulièrement amusantes et surprenantes de certains de ses camarades. Et puis il s'ennuyait aussi (surtout).

Le bouclé flirta avec presque chaque garçon de la classe, notant consciencieusement chaque réaction, ignorant les insultes et les moqueries qui en résultaient. Il était habitué. Ces expériences étaient ses seules occupations durant les heures de Physique Chimie, qui avaient lieu le jeudi et le vendredi, ce qui faisait quatre heures par semaine, donc seize heures par mois, donc _beaucoup trop d'heures d'ennui._ Son stylo tournoyant au bout de ses longs doigts fins, Sherlock hésita. Seuls quelques garçons avaient été curieux et avaient accepté d'éventuellement découvrir des choses avec lui, mais le reste des sujets avaient eu tous la même réaction banale et ennuyeuse.

Le professeur (Sujet-Inintéressant) étant absent pendant une semaine, Sherlock revint à son ennui profond. En classe d'anglais, il lâcha un « BORED » si fort que la prof le renvoya, en cours de mathématiques il se débrouilla pour créer un rapide théorème lui permettant de résoudre tous les calculs en une dizaine de secondes, et le reste du temps passa sans qu'il ne s'y intéresse. A peu près une semaine et demie plus tard, les cours de physique chimie reprenaient. Enfin !

\- Va te faire foutre, PD ! Cracha un jeune homme.

\- Avec toi ? Proposa Sherlock d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Putain mais je vais le niquer.

\- C'est bien ce que je te propose ! Fit Sherlock en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, calmez-vous ! Ordonna le professeur d'une voix peu motivée.

\- Je te retrouve à la sortie, menaça le garçon.

\- Parfait, mais je ne suis pas un grand amateur de l'exhibitionnisme, glissa Sherlock, juste assez doucement pour que le professeur n'entende pas.

L'autre –Parker- bouillait littéralement sur sa chaise, et Sherlock se retenait fermement pour ne pas rire. Il se contenta d'un sourire en coin, et recommença à se balancer sur sa chaise.

Ah, les adolescents lambda. Tellement ennuyeux et idiots. Ses yeux perçants balayèrent la classe, analysant. Il avait des informations pour chaque personne, surtout après le flirt. Il ne restait plus que trois garçons auxquels il ne s'était pas attaqué, dont un pour lequel il avait cruellement peu d'information.

John Watson.

Grâce au babillage des autres élèves, à leurs habitudes, à leurs gestes, à leur façon de s'habiller, Sherlock pouvait rassembler des informations pour les catégoriser. Alexia, par exemple, avait de longs cheveux lisses et blonds, bien coiffés, une apparence très propre et qui montrait l'attention qu'elle se portait à elle-même, ainsi que les moyens financiers dont elle disposait. Ses yeux verts et vides trahissaient un manque d'intelligence, et ses manières, comme enrouler une mèche de cheveux blonds encore et encore autour de son doigt, étaient assez claires pour comprendre que la jeune fille était consciente de son charme et en profitait au maximum. Molly Hooper avait les cheveux rassemblés dans une queue de cheval stricte, des vêtements simples mais de bonne qualité, et était clairement la seule à s'intéresser au cours. C'était une jeune fille intelligente, qui aimait apprendre, et qui ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il avait des informations comme celles-ci pour tout le monde. Même pour McDuffy : il était probablement hétéro curieux, voire bisexuel, jouait dans l'équipe de rugby, et vivait avec sa mère blonde et un chat roux. Sherlock savait tout sur tout le monde, il avait le pouvoir sur chacun d'eux, pouvait les manipuler…

Sauf John.

Evidemment, il avait récolté quelques informations : John dormait beaucoup en cours, donc il n'était pas intéressé par ce professeur, tout comme lui. Cela pouvait aussi dire qu'il veillait tard, mais il ne semblait pas être un fêtard. Il jouait au rugby dans l'équipe de l'école : c'était un sportif, mais Sherlock était persuadé qu'il était plus intelligent que McDuffy. Mais à part ça, Sherlock n'avait strictement aucune information sur le blond, assis au troisième rang, et ça le frustrait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre. Il était allé jusqu'à l'observer dans d'autres cours, et John était un élève sérieux mais pas toujours concentré. Le sommeil l'affectait, encore –c'était la seule chose que Sherlock savait avec certitude sur John Watson : il était fatigué.

* * *

Rah _bordel_ , il n'était même plus fatigué à ce stade, il était épuisé. John râla en se redressant. Il venait de faire une sieste, mais s'était réveillé avec la désagréable impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une poignée de secondes. Il passa une main faible sur son visage tiré et ses yeux brûlants, puis bascula la tête en arrière, agacé.

La situation chez lui devenait intenable. Il ne savait plus quoi faire : devait-il entrer dans le conflit, alors qu'il l'avait jusqu'ici toujours fui ? Ou continuer à se terrer dans sa chambre, essayant de dormir alors que les cris le réveillaient inévitablement ? C'était insupportable. John n'était pas du genre à se courber et à se soumettre, ses camarades de rugby pourraient en témoigner, mais chez lui, il devenait tout autre. Surtout, ne pas se faire remarquer. Manger en quelques minutes, filer dans sa chambre, se doucher rapidement, et repartir dans sa chambre. Ne pas rentrer dans le conflit, ne pas prendre parti.

Ca faisait trop de temps que cela durait, et commençait à affecter son niveau scolaire. Il se devait de réussir, devenir médecin, faire honneur à sa famille, et pourtant ses notes baissaient peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que ses nuits raccourcissaient. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, bailla, s'étira, s'apprêtant à fermer les yeux de nouveau lorsque son nom fut appelé.

\- Hm ? Fit-il en tournant la tête vers le prof.

\- Watson, répéta-t-il, vous serez partenaire avec Holmes. Peut-être cela vous réveillera-t-il un peu.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, les épaules, puis s'empara de son sac d'un mouvement pour rejoindre le garçon au fond de la classe. John s'efforçait de paraître nonchalant, à l'aise –comme d'habitude. Les gens se sentaient en sécurité lorsqu'il se comportait ainsi, et il était tranquille ensuite, catégorisé comme le gentil joueur de rugby. C'était bien ainsi.

Alors pourquoi, pendant qu'il s'avançait vers le cinquième et dernier rang le plus tranquillement possible, la curiosité et un mélange de pleins d'autres choses remuaient ainsi dans son ventre ? Sherlock leva des yeux bleus presque translucides et ennuyés vers lui, ses boucles noires retombant gracieusement sur sa peau pâle. John déglutit. Il ne s'était pas décidé à ouvrir la bouche, et comme la dernière fois, les yeux de Sherlock accrochèrent les siens, tels des aimants, et ils échangèrent un regard. Détournant les yeux, John se décida à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Etant donné qu'ils avaient changé de salle aujourd'hui, les bureaux étant plus hauts, et à deux places.

Le cœur de John battait bizarrement dans sa poitrine. Ce mec l'intriguait, l'intriguait à un point qu'il était tout chamboulé. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi spécial –et ça se sentait, dans ses yeux, sur son visage… Il semblait même avoir une sorte d'aura.

\- Bonjour, prononça-t-il enfin, souriant au brun comme le gentil joueur de rugby qu'il était.

Sherlock le considéra un instant, et ne lui répondit que par un hochement de tête. Ses boucles rebondirent délicatement sur son front clair, et John se força à regarder autre part. Il était perdu : depuis quand est-ce qu'un mec l'obsédait à ce point ?

Il l'observa discrètement. Sherlock avait une peau très blanche, il ne devait pas beaucoup sortir. Ses traits étaient fins, mais pas enfantins, plutôt… Aristocratiques, ou angéliques. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il était attiré par Sherlock ! Il avait juste cette finesse de traits et blancheur de peau qu'on attribuait ordinairement aux anges. Tout simplement. Rien de louche là dedans. Ses yeux bleus étaient clairs, mais ses boucles noires tranchaient presque brutalement avec tout le reste. L'ennui passait dans ses yeux hypnotiques, parmi des milliers d'idées.

\- Je t'obsède, apparemment. C'est un comportement fréquent chez les psychopathes, devrais-je me méfier ?

John resta la bouche entrouverte un instant, le temps de juste comprendre, parce que putain, sa voix était tellement grave et rauque, et en même temps si douce, c'était juste… Il sentit des frissons parcourir son dos, mais les ignora. Se raclant la gorge, il formula finalement une réponse intelligente et claire :

\- Euh… Non… Je… Je suis pas un psychopathe.

Sherlock l'observa avec un sourire moqueur, et John se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois, troublé. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un comme ça. Le brun commença à se balancer sur sa chaise, nonchalant, ses boucles bougeant légèrement sur son front à chaque petit mouvement. John déglutit, le cœur battant anormalement vite.

\- Bref, se reprit-il, il faut qu'on travaille.

Son voisin l'ignora, et John leva les yeux au ciel. Ca commençait bien. Il attrapa le sujet d'expérience qu'ils avaient à faire, et le parcourut des yeux. Après s'être surpris à lire deux fois de suite la même phrase, le blond se frotta les yeux, pestant mentalement contre sa famille.

\- Tu es fatigué, déclara finalement Sherlock d'une voix calme.

\- Quelles capacités d'observations extraordinaires, railla la voix épuisée de John.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sherlock hausser un sourcil, mais sans commentaires. John reprit la feuille en main, et s'appliqua à lire malgré la fatigue qui rendait les mots flous et comme emmêlés entre eux. Il nota son nom sur une feuille, puis celui de Sherlock à la suite. Commençant, sans motivation, l'expérience, il se tourna vers le brun.

\- Tu comptes m'aider, ou pas du tout ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, prononça-t-il de sa voix grave.

\- Ouais, marmonna John. Continue à draguer les mecs de la classe à la place.

\- Pardon ?

John leva les yeux de sa fiole, se perdant encore une fois dans les yeux de Sherlock. Fronçant les sourcils, il se reconcentra rapidement sur le brun lui-même, qui l'observait, sa curiosité semblant légèrement piquée.

\- Quoi ? Soupira John. Si tu ne m'aides pas, laisse-moi au moins travaille-

\- Tu m'as observé, sembla comprendre le brun. Toi, John Watson, tu m'as observé.

Sentant son visage chauffer légèrement, gêné, John essaya de détourner les yeux, sans succès, bloqué dans le regard de Sherlock.

\- Non, mentit-il finalement.

\- Tu mens mal, John Watson, répliqua Sherlock, moqueur, en se remettant dans sa position précédente, affalé sur sa chaise comme s'il s'ennuyait plus que n'importe qui.

John, déconcentré et gêné, attrapa n'importe quel flacon pour le mettre dans son expérience, mais une voix grave le coupa dans son mouvement.

\- Je te déconseille fortement de verser ça. De l'acide chlorhydrique et de l'alumin-

\- Je m'en fous, grogna John, fatigué et exaspéré par son voisin qui n'était pas coopératif.

Il versa les trois-quarts du flacon dans le récipient, puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, réfléchissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait espéré ? Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas d'ami, et n'en voulait pas. Il avait été idiot d'imaginer-

\- Watson ! Retentit la voix du prof.

Il se sentit, quelques secondes avant, tiré fortement en arrière. Un bruit d'explosion lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux, soudainement beaucoup plus réveillé. Il comprit tout à coup : Sherlock avait essayé de l'empêcher de provoquer cette réaction chimique, mais il n'avait pas voulu écouter. Sentant sa main ferme sur son bras, il sentit son ventre réagir étrangement, mais l'ignora et se tourna vers son voisin, qui fixait le désastre qu'était leur expérience, tenant fermement son bras. John n'avait pas soupçonné que Sherlock était si fort. Il se dégagea sans un mot, se reconcentrant enfin sur ce que le prof disait.

\- … êtes fou ! N'avez-vous pas lu la fiche ?! A force de dormir en cours, vous faîtes n'importe quoi !

\- Désolé, marmonna John.

\- Et Holmes, vous n'êtes pas mieux ! Beaucoup d'arrogance pour peu de véritable intelligence ! Pour un soi-disant génie en chimie, une telle erreur est impardonnable !

John se tourna vers Sherlock, et ils échangèrent un regard, presque complice. Les yeux de Sherlock brillaient, un sourire courait sur ses lèvres. Une sensation étrange d'adrénaline passa dans le corps de John, qui frissonna légèrement.

\- Holmes ! Appela le prof, les coupant dans leur échange visuel. Répondez-moi quand je vous parle !

Le brun se tourna vers le professeur. Ses yeux cessèrent de briller, et son sourcil s'éleva, moqueur.

\- Pourquoi prendrais-je cette peine ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai provoqué l'explosion. Il ne fallait peut-être pas donner des éléments explosifs dans une classe de lycée.

\- Très bien, s'agaça le professeur. Mr. Holmes, Mr. Watson, continua-t-il en allant chercher quelque chose à son bureau, vous me ferez un devoir commun, à rendre pour le prochain cours, donc pour demain.

Sherlock et John prirent les feuilles, et soudainement, John trouvait ça beaucoup moins marrant. Il ne comprenait presque rien, à part « Nom » et « Prénom » (c'était à peine exagéré).

\- Et si je vois que vous ne l'avez pas fait ensembles, ce sera convocation des parents. Holmes, vous devez apprendre à être moins individuel, et Watson, vous vous devez de progresser. Holmes a le niveau pour vous y aider. Je veux ça pour demain.

John eut un long soupir alors que le prof se retournait pour revenir à son bureau, la sonnerie retentissant. Il se tourna vers son voisin, qui rassemblait ses affaires.

\- On va à la bibliothèque ? Proposa John.

\- Elle est fermée à cette heure-ci, répondit simplement Sherlock.

\- Et celle de l'école ?

\- Elle ferme en même temps que le lycée, donc elle est fermée aussi.

\- Ok, on va chez toi alors, décida John, prenant son sac, secrètement content de ne pas rentrer chez lui et de rester avec Sherlock à la place.

\- Non, répondit calmement Sherlock, commençant à sortir de la pièce.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna John en le suivant. Mais tu as entendu le prof, il faut qu'on fasse le devoir ensemble !

\- Peut-être, mais pas chez moi.

John fronça les sourcils, rattrapant Sherlock et ses grandes jambes.

\- Tu ne veux pas quand même aller chez moi ? Hésita finalement John.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse ce devoir ensembles, et ça ne sera pas chez moi, répondit Sherlock de sa voix grave.

\- _D'accord,_ grogna John.

Normalement, personne n'était là avant vingt heures. Ca devrait pouvoir aller. Il commença à marcher, et Sherlock le suivit. John réfléchissait : l'appartement où il vivait était petit, sombre et en bordel total. Sherlock, malgré sa nonchalance, semblait plus qu'aisé. Il suffisait de comparer leurs chaussures : Sherlock avait des belles chaussures en cuir, et lui, des Converses usées.

\- Tu habites loin ? Demanda finalement Sherlock.

\- Plus beaucoup, répondit-il.

\- L'explosion était divertissante, déclara-t-il après un temps de silence confortable.

\- Ouais, c'était marrant, acquiesça John.

\- Sujet-Inintéressant a réussi à prendre de l'assurance. Peut-être qu'il s'est finalement trouvé une copine pour se motiver.

\- Quoi ? Le prof ? S'étonna John. Attends, remarqua-t-il finalement en riant légèrement, tu l'appelles Sujet-Inintéressant ?

\- Pourquoi prendre la peine de retenir son nom alors qu'il correspond mieux à cette appellation ? Fit Sherlock, l'air de penser que c'était évident.

John rit, et Sherlock tourna la tête vers lui, curieux. Cependant, il ne releva pas. Plus le quartier de John approchait, plus le blond était tendu. Si Sherlock le remarqua, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Silencieusement, John entra dans un immeuble, et le brun le suivit, observant et analysant ce qu'il voyait. John le voyait répertorier chaque information, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, tendu. Il prit les escaliers, se répétant que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que ce n'était que Sherlock Holmes, le mec étrange de sa classe, sans amis. Malgré tout, il avait juste envie de partir, surtout qu'ils étaient arrivés à son étage. Attrapant ses clés, il ouvrit sans un mot.

\- Hm… Je te fais pas visiter, lança-t-il précipitamment derrière lui. On a du boulot.

Il emmena Sherlock jusqu'à sa chambre, et ferma hâtivement la porte. Le brun observait tout, comme à son habitude, aussi il poussa quelques affaires sur son petit bureau, et soupira en voyant que ça serait impossible de caler deux chaises.

\- Il va falloir travailler par terre je supp… Commença-t-il en se tournant vers Sherlock.

Il se coupa en voyant que son camarade n'était plus à l'entrée, et le chercha rapidement dans la petite chambre : il s'était assis sur son lit, nonchalant comme d'habitude. Il croisa son regard et haussa un sourcil, le défiant de protester, mais il haussa les épaules et le rejoignit. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son cœur battait aussi rapidement à côté de Sherlock _Holmes._ Il fallait qu'il arrête et que son corps redevienne logique.

\- Ok, commençons, soupira John, sortant les feuilles. Je comprends rien, alors il va falloir que tu m'aides.

\- Hmm, quelle perspective réjouissante, ironisa Sherlock de sa voix grave.

John lui fit un « chut » et sortit sa trousse, son livre, et essaya de se concentrer. Travailler là où il dormait habituellement n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée. Il se rassit correctement, se rapprochant sans faire attention de Sherlock, qui trifouillait quelque chose dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il sortit une cigarette, John haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu fumes ? Demanda-t-il.

Sherlock ne lui répondit pas, et lui lança seulement un regard moqueur. C'est vrai qu'avec une cigarette dans les mains, c'était plus que probable.

\- Oh, te moque pas de moi, marmonna John en écrivant son nom sur la copie. Fume pas dans ma chambre, sinon on va penser que c'est moi.

\- Tu n'as pas de fenêtre, opposa Sherlock, ses yeux brillant alors qu'un sourire moqueur courait sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut John. Mais quand même.

\- Tu fumes jamais ? Demanda le brun.

\- Aux soirées, parfois, répondit distraitement John en lisant le sujet.

\- Alors tu peux fumer avec moi, je ne t'y incite pas si tu as déjà fumé.

John fronça les sourcils en regardant Sherlock, mais haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas faux. Sherlock alluma finalement sa cigarette, la porta à ses lèvres, inspira, expira, puis la tendit à John. Les yeux du blond se reconcentrèrent sur la cigarette, et il s'en empara pour tirer dessus. Il n'aurait pas soupçonné que _Sherlock Holmes,_ le petit génie, le prodige en sciences, l'asocial, soit du genre à fumer.

\- Pourquoi tu fumes ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Pourquoi _tu_ fumes ? Répliqua l'autre.

John réfléchit alors qu'il lui rendait la cigarette. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison. Il n'aimait même pas ça.

\- C'est l'addiction, je suppose, reprit finalement Sherlock en expirant sa fumée. Et toi, la pression sociale.

\- Probablement, reconnut John en se reculant sur le lit.

Il se sentait bien avec Sherlock. Sherlock était différent. Le brun se recula aussi, s'appuyant contre le mur, leurs épaules se touchant. Ils terminèrent la cigarette, Sherlock fumant plus que John, et le blond alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et la fenêtre de la cuisine pour que l'odeur parte un peu. Ils commencèrent le devoir, assis sur le lit de John.

\- Je comprends pas, soupira John.

\- Normal, lança Sherlock avec un sourire en coin.

\- Désolé de ne pas être aussi intelligent que Monsieur Holmes, fit John en levant les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement, Sherlock lui demanda de montrer là où il bloquait, et lui expliqua rapidement. John comprit, et ils réussirent à terminer le devoir, parlant de temps en temps. Une fois le devoir terminé, John jeta un œil à sa montre. Dix-neuf heures. Il lui restait une heure tranquille.

\- Tu veux sûrement rentrer chez toi, supposa John en refermant ses cahiers.

\- Pas spécialement, répondit Sherlock.

John haussa les épaules, et hésita, avant de rouvrir la bouche :

\- Pourquoi tu dragues les garçons de la classe ? Demanda-t-il.

Sherlock le regarda, puis s'étendit sur le lit de John, l'observant avec attention.

\- Pourquoi tu m'observes pendant les cours ? Répliqua Sherlock, ses yeux brillant d'intelligence et d'intérêt.

\- Parce que c'est inhabituel, comme activité, hésita John.

\- Homophobe, John Watson ? Railla Sherlock.

\- Non, bien sûr, mais draguer chaque garçon de la classe, c'est étrange.

Sherlock l'observa, puis eut un sourire en coin. Il sembla hésiter, mais cependant, ne répondit pas. John, frustré, bougea sur son lit, et sortit un autre livre de devoirs, commençant à travailler. Il levait fréquemment les yeux vers Sherlock, le prenant à le regarder, ou les yeux dans le vague, semblant réfléchir. Mais à quoi ?

\- Tu as faim ? Demanda John d'une voix fatiguée, essayant d'obtenir quelque chose de son camarade silencieux.

\- Non, mais tu peux manger si tu en as envie, murmura Sherlock.

\- Ca va ? S'enquit John en fronçant les sourcils.

Sherlock hocha distraitement la tête, ses yeux toujours dans le vague. Quelques minutes passèrent, et John s'endormait de plus en plus. Le silence, rare ici, le plongeait dans un état comateux et cotonneux. Son corps se refroidissait lentement, fatigué. Dans les vapes, les yeux à moitié fermés, il se traina à la tête du lit, essayant d'atteindre sa couverture, mais, tombant sur quelque chose de chaud, il se laissa tomber à côté à la place. Il faisait chaud, c'était calme, il était épuisé… Il avait une étrange sensation d'alerte, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'endormir… Pas dormir… Dormir… Oui, dormir… Bonne idée…

* * *

Sherlock, pétrifié, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait été sorti de son palais mental par un corps se pressant contre lui, le corps de John. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait, le blond s'était endormi. Oh, il allait être effroyablement embarrassé en se réveillant… Il devrait le réveiller maintenant, pour lui éviter la gêne de s'être endormi contre ce camarade qu'il connaissait à peine… Ou en profiter pour l'observer et exercer sa capacité d'analyse sur ce mystère.

Parce que oui, John Watson était un mystère. Il ne l'était pas à premier abord : assez banal, discret, gentil, travailleur, sportif, il ne sortait pas beaucoup de la norme. Mais il avait des traits de caractère qui l'intriguaient. Sa fatigue ? Peut-être des parents abusifs, ou de l'insomnie importante, il n'en était pas sûr et ça l'agaçait. Sa réaction par rapport à lui ? Les autres l'insultaient ou l'évitaient à tout prix, il s'y était habitué. Mais John, non. John le laissait venir chez lui, fumait avec lui, partageait son adrénaline, échangeait avec lui et répondait avec ironie à certaines choses pour lesquelles les autres seraient partis ou l'auraient insulté. John s'était _endormi contre lui_ sur son lit. Et le plus intéressant, John était curieux.

John était peut-être très fatigué, mais il était indéniablement curieux. Plus plaisant encore, il était curieux à propos de _lui_. Sherlock l'observa, essayant de trouver quelque chose sur lui qui expliquerait ça. Des cheveux blonds tirant sur le châtain, ébouriffés et courts : strict et droit, mais il n'avait ni l'énergie ni le temps d'en prendre soin. Il avait un visage plutôt beau, mais que les cernes venaient alourdir. Le regard de Sherlock dériva sur le reste de son corps. John faisait partie de l'équipe de rugby, et cela se voyait. Des épaules carrées, un torse sans aucun doute musclé sous sa chemise, des jambes toutes aussi dessinées : John était donc un sportif. Avec un beau corps.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, rangea la dernière information hâtivement, et quitta des yeux John, s'étendant à côté de lui, fixant le plafond. En résumé, John était sportif, pressé, fatigué, curieux, et ouvert d'esprit. C'était probablement pour cela qu'il n'était pas dérangé par sa présence. Mis à part pour cette fatigue, le problème « John Watson » était résolu. Pourtant, Sherlock ne bougea pas. Dans le petit lit de John, dans la chambre sombre et calme, l'ambiance était différente. John respirait lentement, profondément endormi contre lui, et c'était apaisant, probablement à cause d'un quelconque procédé chimique agissant sur son organisme. Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps. Le soleil était totalement couché à présent, et John dormait toujours. Vu sa fatigue, il était parti pour dormir toute la nuit. Soudain, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre puis se claque, provenant de l'entrée, le fit marmonner dans son sommeil, et remuer. Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Les parents de John seraient peut-être en colère de voir un garçon dans le lit de leur fils endormi, mais Sherlock était tout simplement curieux de la suite. C'était divertissant.

Il entendit des bruits dans la maison, dans la cuisine, le salon, et partout, sauf dans la chambre de John. Donc la personne ne venait pas le voir en arrivant ? Nouvel élément dans la théorie « Parents abusifs ». Sherlock attendit la suite, son esprit exécutant des milliers de déductions possibles, mais il parvint à le faire taire en se concentrant sur la respiration du blond à côté. Il voulait voir la résolution du mystère Watson.

Un peu plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais encore une fois, personne ne vint dans la chambre.

\- Harry ! Viens là ! Appela une voix de femme.

Sherlock réfléchissait hâtivement : il y avait probablement beaucoup de disputes chez John, qui l'empêchaient de dormir. L'intéressé grogna, et chercha à rester dans sa bulle de calme et de chaleur, en se rapprochant de Sherlock, ses mains montant pour couvrir ses oreilles. Son corps fuyait le bruit et s'accrochait à tout prix au sommeil. Soudain, un bruit de vaisselle cassée et un cri résonnèrent brutalement dans l'appartement, et John se réveilla d'un coup.

Il papillonna rapidement les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il analysa rapidement Sherlock à côté de lui, les bruits à côté, la nuit tombée.

\- Oh. Oh ! S'exclama-t-il. Je… Dieu…

\- Tu t'es endormi en quelques secondes, signala simplement Sherlock. Cela peut être provoqué par une insomnie chronique, ou…

\- Chut ! Chuchota John, ne l'écoutant pas.

Sherlock allait répliquer, n'appréciant pas être coupé, mais un bruit de verre brisé et de cris l'en empêcha. John le regarda, à la fois terriblement gêné, horrifié que quelqu'un assiste à son quotidien, et essayant de ne pas sembler trop apeuré par ce que ce quelqu'un allait dire.

\- Juste… Rentre chez toi, s'il te plait, murmura John. Et ne le raconte pas aux autres.

Sherlock avait des milliers de choses à dire, pas vraiment sympathiques, sur ses parents, sur l'abus, sur les conséquences, sur sa personnalité, sur les déductions qu'il avait fait, mais le regard de John, à la fois dur et suppliant, le perturba, et il n'insista pas. Il se contenta de prendre sa veste, ses affaires, avant de passer une main dans ses boucles pour leur redonner une forme. Il regarda une dernière fois John, qui semblait dans l'état caractéristique de l'éveil forcé et paniqué : les yeux encore lourds de sommeil mais alertes, le corps tendu, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens. John lui rendit son regard, et Sherlock eut cette impression étrange de vouloir en savoir plus sur le sujet alors qu'il était résolu. Partager une cigarette et un lit avec John Watson l'avait sûrement poussé, instinctivement, vers cette envie étrange.

\- S'il te plait, Sherlock, pressa finalement John, le sortant de sa réflexion.

Le blond le poussa avec autorité dans le dos, et si Sherlock se doutait de sa force de rugbyman, il en prit alors pleinement conscience.

Les deux garçons se pressèrent vers l'entrée, et John fit sortir en vitesse Sherlock. Le brun l'observa, essayant de l'analyser, mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à distinguer clairement, surtout dans l'obscurité, c'étaient ses cernes et sa gêne.

\- A demain, Sherlock, marmonna-t-il précipitamment avant de fermer la porte.

Le brun se retrouva à la porte, et y resta quelques temps. Il entendit des disputes de voix féminines, mais jamais la voix de John ne s'y mêlait. Finalement, Sherlock partit, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il évita soigneusement Mycroft, s'excusa auprès de sa mère qui l'étreignit en lui disant que c'était absolument merveilleux qu'il sympathise avec d'autres gens de son âge, et son père le salua avec une affection mesurée, comme d'habitude. Une fois dans sa chambre, retirant sa chemise, il la sentit sans réfléchir, et son cerveau s'activa : un mélange de tabac et d'autre chose, d'inhabituel. John. John avait laissé son odeur s'imprimer sur ses vêtements, Sherlock avait emporté un peu de John avec lui. Le brun ne sut quoi faire de cette information, ou où la classer. Abandonnant, il finit par poser la chemise sur son bureau, comme la moitié du reste de sa chambre, qui était pourtant bien assez grande.

Comme d'habitude, il dormit peu, malgré le silence profond qui régnait dans sa chambre : lui, c'était son cerveau qui ne laissait jamais en paix.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sherlock arriva en cours, ses yeux bleus transperçant la classe, cherchant quelqu'un de bien précis. John Watson n'était pas là, et fut noté absent au début de l'heure. Sherlock était déçu : sa seule distraction manquait à l'appel. Il en revenait à son ennui mortel.

Après avoir analysé que la prof de mathématiques avait couché avec le prof d'anglais (évidence atrocement simple : ses genoux rougis, l'odeur du parfum de leur professeur sur elle, et des poils de chat blanc sur son cardigan noir, les mêmes que sur le costume du prof d'anglais), Sherlock se remit à s'ennuyer, et l'heure passa lentement. La journée, elle, fut un milliard de fois plus longue et ennuyeuse. Pourquoi John n'était pas là ? Etait-il gêné à ce point de ce qu'il s'était passé hier ? Il ne pouvait pas quand même dormir toute la journée ! Si ?

Le brun, désirant avoir une réponse à ces questions, et pour ne pas avoir à voir Mycroft, partit chez John dès la fin des cours, avec des cours à rattraper comme prétexte. Il s'activa, et arriva finalement devant la porte, sonnant. Sherlock entendit des pas, et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Sherlock ? S'étonna légèrement John, jetant un œil derrière son épaule. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'ai apporté les cours que tu as manqués pour pouvoir t'occuper de ta famille, expliqua le brun.

\- Q-quoi ? Blanchit John. Comment tu… Non, c'est faux… Qu'est-ce que… Comment ?

\- Les tendances à l'absentéisme sont souvent provoquées par un décrochage du système scolaire, une peur provenant de l'établissement, ou une difficulté personnelle. Comme tu n'es pas assez stupide pour la première raison, trop populaire pour la deuxième, c'est évidemment la troisième. Hier, tu m'as fait sortir en hâte, mais j'ai pu entendre des cris et des disputes, il y a donc clairement une tension importante chez toi. Cependant, tu ne veux pas y prendre parti, car tu n'es intervenu en aucun cas : tu veux rester extérieur au conflit. Cependant, tu aimes ta famille, et tu t'inquiètes, comme l'a montré ce regard derrière ton épaule lorsque tu m'as ouvert. Tu en prends donc soin quand ils en ont besoin, et ça a visiblement été le cas aujourd'hui. Difficulté personnelle.

John observa son vis-à-vis, la bouche entrouverte, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sherlock s'attendait à ce qu'il lui ferme la porte au nez, pour s'immiscer à ce point dans sa vie, pour décrypter ce qui était supposé rester « privé ». Rien n'était privé pour Sherlock.

\- Putain, c'est fort ça, prononça finalement John. J'aimerais bien entendre encore des déductions, c'est juste… Génial. Tu as un don, Sherlock.

Le blond le regardait avec intérêt et curiosité, malgré sa fatigue, et Sherlock sentit sa poitrine se gonfler d'une gloire et d'une fierté auxquelles il était peu habitué.

\- J'ai très faim, ça te dit d'aller manger dehors ? Proposa finalement John, toujours dans l'entrebâillure de la porte. Je supporte plus d'être enfermé ici.

\- Ok, accepta Sherlock.

John alla enfiler son manteau, et ferma derrière lui, suivant Sherlock alors que tous les deux descendaient les escaliers de l'immeuble. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il décida de bifurquer vers un restaurant sympa qu'il connaissait, évitant à John de prendre la peine de réfléchir à ça. Ils marchèrent dans un silence tranquille, arrivant finalement au restaurant japonais. John parut apprécier, et Sherlock eut un sourire en coin auto-satisfait. Ils s'assirent.

\- Dis, Sherlock… Commença John, regardant vaguement le menu pour paraître nonchalant. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette question de la tête : pourquoi je suis le seul que tu n'as pas dragué ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chemistry**

4.

 _Coucou les petits loups ! Bon, encore une fois j'ai mis un petit peu de temps mais eh, je m'améliore ! Avec un peu d'espoir vous aurez la suite dans pas trop longtemps haha (je sais, je crains, mais faites semblant). En tout cas, cette fiction est super bien accueillie, continuez ! C'est vraiment très encourageant. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, et n'hésitez pas à exprimer votre avis sur ce chapitre aussi !_

 _ **SherlockAreYouSirius**_ _: Chuuuut hahahaha ! Eh merci petit Phorny ! Johnlock activated pour de bon t'inquiète ) La suite est là, franchement ça va non ? A plus sale squatteuse de maison (l'insulte marche dans les deux sens, franchement). (T'es sérieuse tu signes avec ton pseudo, comme les vieux à la fin des lettres ? Tu sais que je le vois ton pseudo, hein ? Bon, on t'en veut pas)_

 _ **InactiveButAlive**_ _: Hallo Mädchen, ouais je sais (cette histoire était pas top hrm), et merci ! Je t'ai teasé pour le troisième haha, mais pas celui-ci, enfin pas trop. Merci merci, tu as remarqué les opposés hahah. Dis pas comment j'ai galéré stp tout s'est bien passé lol, aucune difficulté. La suite est là eh (I know who)_

 _ **Iamjawnlocked**_ _(_ _j'adore_ _ton pseudo_ _) :_ _Hey !_ _Eh non ! Oh, merci de me laisser une review alors, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive ! Merci beaucoup, il y a certaines réponses dans ce chapitre, pour le reste il va falloir attendre un peu ! Et j'ai mis à peu près 1 mois, franchement ça va. Ca va non ? Allez haha bisous_

 _ **Tayuya3**_ _: Tant mieux alors ! Aww ça c'est vraiment super gentil, merci d'attendre, j'essayerais d'être plus rapide je te jure ! Haha regarde la suite est là. Oui, tu peux être fière de toi haha, j'ai posté grâce à toi !_

 _ **Amista**_ _: Triple_

 _ **Ellie Bluebell**_ _: Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. N'hésite pas à laisser un autre commentaire sur ce chapitre ! Oui, j'essaye de le rendre un peu ironique, comme je trouve qu'il est dans la série (on connaît les bails, la petite référence à la série )). Pour John, il va falloir attendre un petit peu ! Merci pour ce commentaire ! PS : ton pseudo, référence au lapin BlueBell dans Sherlock ?_

 _ **dark-schiffer**_ _: Bonjour, Bonsoir. Merci beaucoup, j'essaye de maîtriser un rythme comme ça et je suis contente que ça aie l'effet escompté. Hahaha, je ne peux pas me changer, j'adore les fins à suspens. Haha tant mieux (je ne peux juger haha), ok Captain Obvious ) Oui, on découvre surtout John par les yeux de Sherlock. Et bien vu ! Les profs étaient une référence à Donovan et Anderson haha. Pour l'instant Mycroft n'est pas encore là, mais oui, ça va être coton… Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! Surtout pense à commenter sur ce chapitre, je veux connaître ton avis. Bisous !_

 _ **Nekonya-Myu**_ _: Oh la lala la !_ _(je savais pas quoi répondre hahaha) Merci beaucoup c'est trop gentil ! Le chapitre est là, n'hésite pas à mettre une review !_

 _ **NuwielNew**_ _: Merci ! Et il a remballé un prof, dans le premier chapitre –celui de Physique-Chimie en plus. Merci pour l'inspiration hahah, elle revient peu à peu._

 _ **Brooke**_ _: Hahahaha, elle est là la suite ! Merci beaucoup, et donne moi ton avis sur cette suite attendue !_

 _ **Shinobu24**_ _: Et oui, elle est enfin là ! Oui, je trouve que c'est le plus probable comme début d'amitié pour ces deux là. Un petit review pour commenter leur relation dans ce chapitre ? )_

 _ **Cherina1625**_ _: Bonjour/Bonsoir. Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait très plaisir et ça m'a en effet encouragée. N'hésite pas à m'encourager encore dans les reviews, c'est toujours super d'avoir vos avis !_

 _ **Clelia Kerlais**_ _: Ouf tant mieux ahah, je me serais sentie coupable. La page blanche traîne toujours un peu, mais c'est beaucoup plus coloré maintenant ! L'inspiration revient tranquillement. J'espère que tu vas réussir à recommencer à écrire, mais ne te presse pas trop si tu ne le sens pas, regarde moi j'ai bien attendu 10 mois hahah, lis beaucoup, écris ce qui te passe par la tête si l'envie t'en prend, et si tu sens l'envie d'écrire, écris un peu même si tu trouves ça pas top ! Ca reviendra en temps voulu, je l'espère en tout cas. Oui, les réponses arrivent, peu à peu… Et je sais, je saais, je suis sadique ) Il a mit à peu près un mois ! Tu peux me disputer sur le délai dans les commentaires haha. Bisous !_

 _ **Hiboupostale**_ _: Merci beaucoup ! N'hésite pas à laisser un commentaire !_

 _ **Dream's steam**_ _: La MOtivation est là ! Eh non, tu as été la dernière review avant que je ne poste ! Allez, bonne lecture, et dit moi ce que tu en penses dans les commentaires )_

 _Et voilà ! Je vous dis bonne lecture, et j'espère avoir beaucoup de réactions, parce que j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir des personnes qui me suivent malgré l'attente, alors restez tels que vous êtes (vous êtes cools lol). Allez, bisous !_

* * *

 _\- Dis, Sherlock… Commença John, regardant vaguement le menu pour paraître nonchalant. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette question de la tête : pourquoi je suis le seul que tu n'as pas dragué ?_

* * *

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, eut un petit sourire en coin et son esprit s'activa. En un battement de cils, il examina toutes les possibilités, tout ce que lui apportait cette simple question que John tentait de rendre innocente.

Information certaine : John était curieux. Mais cette dernière question ? Elle était au-delà du curieux, du simple divertissement. John avait fait un pas vers lui. Pourquoi ? Recherche d'une réponse à des questions internes, d'une logique… Orgueil ? Voir chaque garçon courtisé sauf lui n'est pas bon pour l'ego. Ego ? John avait-il un profil à vouloir être le centre de l'attention ? _Images (21) de « John qui dort en classe » dans dossier [John Watson]._ **Non**. John s'en fichait : pas une question d'ego. Alors quoi ?

\- Sherlock, répéta John. Tu es encore dans ton monde.

Le brun papillonna des yeux et les fixa sur John, étonné. Non seulement il n'avait pas trouvé de déduction à ce problème, mais en plus John l'interrompait et comprenait instinctivement qu'il était dans son espace personnel pour réfléchir. Il nota également l'utilisation sans réfléchir de son prénom. Sherlock était peu habitué à entendre son prénom autrement que de ses parents et de son frère.

\- Que comptes-tu prendre ? Demanda Sherlock d'une voix grave, fixant son regard dans les yeux de John. Il y a des sushis, des gyozas, des okonomiyakis, des yakitori, yakizakana, des shabushabus…

\- Je sais lire, coupa gentiment John d'une voix fatiguée mais amusée. Tu détournes la question. Je suis peut-être idiot comparé à toi mais je ne le suis pas à ce point là.

\- Si ça peut te remonter le moral, répondit Sherlock avec un sourire en coin, tu es probablement le moins idiot de la classe, après moi.

\- Je suis flatté, railla John.

S'il n'avait pas reposé la question, son regard était sans appel .Sherlock se recula contre la banquette arrière, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Après tout, pourquoi n'avait-il pas dragué John ? Par dégoût ? Non, non. Par divertissement ? Oui, c'était une raison valable et susceptible d'être crue.

\- C'était plus divertissant comme option, lâcha finalement Sherlock, recroisant les yeux de John de nouveau.

\- Divertissant, répéta John, sceptique.

\- Tout à fait. En plus, continua Sherlock sur sa lancée, sans trop réfléchir, je n'avais pas envie de le faire comme ça.

Cette fois, John ne répondit rien, mais le regarda de ses yeux fatigués et curieux. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, un serveur arriva pour leur demander leur commande. Alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, Sherlock jura voir John passer rapidement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. En se tournant de nouveau vers son camarade, il crut avoir rêvé, le blond commandant auprès du serveur en ne prêtant pas attention à lui. Mais non, l'image était bien là, inscrite dans sa tête, sous le nom de « ? » dans [John Watson].

Une fois l'image rangée, il s'en débarrassa pour s'adresser au serveur, parlant vite, s'amusant de le voir écrire rapidement, le stress se lisant sur les traits tendus de son visage et sa main crispée. Surtout qu'il parlait beaucoup et vite pour au final ne commander qu'un bol de riz et quelques sushis.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu es si mince, commenta John après le départ du serveur.

\- Je préfère nourrir mon cerveau que mon corps, expliqua d'une voix grave Sherlock, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Sûrement, mais sans nourriture, ton corps ne pourra plus donner de subventions à ton cerveau. Donc, en te privant de nourriture, tu diminues les capacités de ton cerveau, rétorqua John, les yeux brillants malgré ses cernes qui les assombrissaient.

\- Tu es un futur médecin, alors, déduit, après un léger silence, Sherlock en regardant John.

\- Pas exactement, répondit le blond.

Il se recula contre son siège, tout son corps respirant la fatigue. En retour, Sherlock se pencha vers lui, son intérêt piqué par la déduction supposément inexacte.

\- « Pas exactement » ? Reprit Sherlock alors que John ne semblait pas décider à s'expliquer.

\- Médecin militaire, à vrai dire, répondit John avec un petit sourire.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il aurait pensé John trop éparpillé pour vouloir être militaire. Il nota cette information précieusement, et se reconcentra sur le blond. Ils continuèrent à parler, et John aussi posait des questions, ce qui déstabilisait un petit peu Sherlock. Personne ne lui posait vraiment de questions sur lui. Les plats arrivèrent, et John commença directement à manger, soupirant de soulagement sous le regard observateur de Sherlock. Le brun doutait qu'il ait beaucoup mangé dans la journée, voyant avec quel appétit il mangeait. Ils échangèrent un peu, Sherlock révélant à John certaines relations secrètes entre deux camarades ou deux professeurs, grâce a des détails évidents que John n'avait apparemment pas remarqué.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose en quoi tu n'es pas doué ? Rit doucement John avec un petit sourire, réprimant un bâillement.

\- Probablement un certain nombre de petites choses dont je ne vois pas l'utilité, répliqua Sherlock la tête haute, son ego flatté.

\- Comme les filles, marmonna John en réprimant cette fois un rire.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, protesta Sherlock.

\- C'est sûr que c'est plus intéressant de savoir qui a couché avec qui, railla John.

\- La déduction ne me sert pas qu'à ça, fit Sherlock, sa voix devenant plus excitée. Je l'utilise pour résoudre des... Affaires.

John rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait presque fermés, et haussa un sourcil. Sherlock prit ça pour une invitation à continuer, et, ses mains se croisant sous son menton, commença à expliquer.

\- J'utilise mes capacités de déduction pour comprendre les affaires en apparence insolvables -seulement aux yeux de la police, qui ne sont que des incapables idiots. Un apparent suicide, issues fermées de l'intérieur, l'arme à la main de la victime ? Je prouverais que c'est un meurtre déguisé.

John était réveillé à présent, et était toute ouïe, penché vers Sherlock.

\- Comment ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Le pistolet est dans la main droite de la victime gauchère, répondit Sherlock avec une pointe d'arrogance et d'autosatisfaction dans la voix.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, contra John. Comment tu as su que la victime était gauchère ?

\- Son environnement gaucher : l'anse de la tasse à gauche, le calepin à gauche du téléphone...

John marmonna, et se recula sur son siège, observant les yeux pétillants d'intelligence de Sherlock.

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Interrogea finalement John. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? On te paye pour ça ?

\- Non, mais... Au moins, je ne m'ennuie pas, expliqua Sherlock. Je m'ennuie en permanence, alors autant stimuler mon cerveau d'une façon intéressante. Résoudre des énigmes, ça c'est... Passionnant, décida Sherlock.

\- Tu t'ennuies, là maintenant ? Demanda John avec un sourcil en coin, attaquant le dessert qui venait d'arriver devant lui.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Sherlock avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

John essayait de rester éveillé autant qu'il pouvait, mais Sherlock capta ses paupières qui semblaient résolues à se fermer malgré toute la volonté du blond, et ses yeux dans le vague. Conclusion : John avait désespérément besoin de sommeil.

\- Allez, je te ramène chez toi, décida Sherlock d'une voix grave.  
\- Mmmh, marmonna le blond. Tu fumes trop.  
\- Pardon ? S'étonna Sherlock en appelant le serveur d'un signe pour régler l'addition.  
\- 'Voix rauque, bailla John.

Sherlock, sans relever la dernière phrase, paya discrètement, sachant que John tiendrait à payer sa part s'il se réveillait un peu. Ils se levèrent, et Sherlock analysa rapidement, en voyant ses jambes vaciller et son corps se tendre douloureusement, que John allait dans ses derniers retranchements. Ils sortirent, marchant sans un mot jusqu'à l'appartement de John. Une fois devant la porte, prêt à partir, Sherlock fronça les sourcils en entendant des cris étouffés. John grogna de frustration.

\- Je n'ai même pas pu profiter de la période calme, gémit-il en se passant une main sur le visage, exténué.

\- Allez, viens, décida rapidement Sherlock en prenant le bras de John.

\- Hein ? Marmonna John alors qu'il cherchait machinalement ses clés de sa main libre.

\- Mon frère n'est pas là, alors je peux t'amener chez moi. C'est calme, et tu pourras dormir.

\- J'ai pas besoin de... Hésita John.

\- John, tes cernes et tes yeux qui peinent à s'ouvrir démentent tout ce que tu peux dire. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Sherlock s'empara plus fermement de son bras et le traina derrière lui. John n'opposait même plus de résistance, et étant plus petit que lui, n'était pas difficile à entrainer.

C'était la première fois que Sherlock prenait... Ce genre d'initiative. Ordinairement, il ne prenait pas... Soin des gens. Personne, à part ses parents, ne se préoccupait de lui, alors pourquoi ferait-il l'effort alors qu'il se fichait de la populace ? John commençait à peiner pour le suivre, aussi Sherlock appela un taxi, et, par chance, en eut un rapidement. Ils s'engouffrèrent dedans, et alors que Sherlock donnait l'adresse, John s'affalait sur la banquette, clairement épuisé.

\- Il est pas bourré ton copain, au moins ? S'enquit avec méfiance le chauffeur.  
\- Non, juste fatigué, répondit Sherlock rapidement, ennuyé.

L'autre hocha la tête avec suspicion, et partit. Sherlock avait encore un peu de mal à croire qu'il ramenait quelqu'un, qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça, chez lui. Il se mit à réfléchir : où allait-il le faire dormir ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser sur le canapé, à cause de ses parents, ni dans la chambre d'ami, sinon sa mère détecterait l'odeur et les draps utilisés.

Une fois chez Sherlock, ils firent le tour pour entrer par la porte de derrière. Sherlock restait discret, habitué à rentrer tard, mais John avait du mal à ne pas faire de bruit à cause de ses réflexes diminués par la fatigue. Enfin, ils atteignirent la chambre de Sherlock. Avant même que le brun n'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, John alla sur le lit, et soupira de soulagement en sentant le matelas sous son corps.

\- Désolé de… Tout ça, marmonna-t-il en direction de Sherlock.

Le brun ne répondit pas, et se contenta de retirer sa veste et ses chaussures. John rouvrit un œil alors que Sherlock déboutonnait sa chemise, impudique. Son torse était plus musclé que le blond ne l'aurait imaginé, mais finement musclé : Sherlock restait mince. Il le rejoignit sur le grand lit, mais John était trop fatigué pour faire semblant de s'inquiéter de leur proximité. Il tourna la tête vers Sherlock, qui avait passé un bras sous sa tête, fixant le plafond sans rien dire.

\- Tu dors pas ? Marmonna John.  
\- Le bruit vient de l'intérieur, chez moi, murmura Sherlock de sa voix rauque.

John eut un frisson étrange, mais ne s'y attarda pas.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? Bailla John, observant la peau imberbe et blanche de Sherlock contraster avec ses boucles sombres.

\- Trop de choses, chuchota l'autre, les yeux dans le vide.

Un marmonnement résonna dans la gorge de John, qui roula sur le côté, fermant les yeux et appréciant le calme environnant. Il commença à somnoler, tombant dans cet état particulier précédant le sommeil.

\- Pourquoi tes parents ne viennent jamais te voir dans ta chambre ? Demanda Sherlock de sa voix grave et basse.

\- 'Suis pas aussi important qu'Harry, marmonna John, ses cheveux ébouriffés se frottant aux draps alors qu'il se tournait un peu vers Sherlock.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour délaisser un enfant au profit d'un autre, contra Sherlock en tournant les yeux vers lui.

\- Hmm. Compliqué, murmura John.

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué, répliqua d'une voix rauque et grave Sherlock. Le fait de privilégier un enfant à un autre est déjà du délaissement, et en plus tu vis dans un endroit presque insalubre, dans ta petite chambre sans fenêtre, et avec des parents abusifs qui te privent de sommeil, ce qui affecte ton état de santé, en plus de causer des dégâts psychologiques évidents. Conclusion tout aussi évidente : c'est de l'abus.

John ne répondit pas un certain temps, et Sherlock appela doucement son prénom, écoutant sa respiration un peu plus lente.

\- Continue à parler, murmura faiblement John. 'Voix grave.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, hésita, puis commença à raconter ce qui lui passait par la tête. La respiration de John se ralentit finalement, et il s'endormit profondément. Sherlock se tourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus observant curieusement le blond endormi dans son lit. L'énigme John Watson n'était pas encore tout à fait résolue. Il voulait savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait chez lui, et bien comprendre chaque trait de son caractère. Ainsi, sa science de déduction deviendrait meilleure, il en était sûr.  
" _Tu aimes aussi passer du temps avec John Watson_ ", glissa malicieusement une pensée. Il se racla discrètement la gorge, fier jusqu'à ignorer et contredire ses propres pensées, puis ferma les yeux, fatigué lui aussi.

* * *

John ouvrit les yeux, embrouillé. Où était-il ? Il ne voyait que du blanc, ou c'était peut être rose pâle. L'odeur lui disait quelque chose... Il écarquilla les yeux quand ce qui était blanc se souleva doucement, pour revenir à sa position initiale. Que ? Hein ? Il ferma fort les yeux avant de les rouvrir, essayant d'élargir son champ de vision. Sa main, elle aussi posée sur la même chose, bougea pour effleurer la matière inconnue d'un John ensommeillé. Son support eut un sursaut presque imperceptible, et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du blond. Sherlock. Eh merde. Pourquoi il était torse nu ?! Il jeta un coup d'œil plus bas, pour le voir en boxer. Oh, putain, il ne se souvenait de rien... Est-ce qu'ils avaient... ? John baissa les yeux et vit avec soulagement qu'il était tout habillé. Il se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Après un temps d'adaptation, il leva la tête et observa Sherlock. Le brun était étendu, profondément endormi sur son lit, en boxer, son visage reposé et détendu. Les yeux de John, bien qu'un peu endormis, se baladèrent sur Sherlock. Il avait rarement vu une peau si blanche, sans défauts, presque comme de la porcelaine. Son regard descendit un peu et observa le ventre plat de Sherlock. Il était proche de la maigreur, mais restait assez musclé pour que ça ne soit pas inquiétant, ou choquant. John songea à sa peau à lui, colorée de plusieurs teintes de bronzages à cause du rugby, blessée de part et d'autre… Il détourna le regard, fixant ses mains en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire à propos de tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie en ce moment.

\- Salut, marmonna Sherlock d'une voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude.

John eut un frisson étrange, et leva les yeux vers le visage de Sherlock. Il répondit à la salutation, et Sherlock s'étira avant de se retourner pour s'étendre sur le ventre, marmonnant quelque chose sans queue ni tête, comportant « pas envie de me lever ». John n'écoutait plus, les yeux rivés sur la seule partie de son corps couverte. Il se racla la gorge, choqué d'avoir ce genre de réflexe, et détourna les yeux. Sherlock ne semblait pas décidé à bouger d'avantage, peu pressé, et John fronça soudainement les sourcils.

\- Mais… On a cours ! S'exclama-t-il.

Sherlock eut un rire grave et se tourna vers lui à moitié, ses yeux bleus presque translucides brillant légèrement.

\- On est samedi, John.

Le blond se figea, et il marmonna une réponse sans vraiment de sens, gêné. Sherlock se redressa un peu pour s'étendre de nouveau, tranquillement, sur le dos. Ses boucles noires s'éparpillaient au dessus de sa tête, et John se surprit une envie étrange d'y passer ses doigts. Il souffla et détourna les yeux de ses cheveux, les laissant se balader sur le brun alors que Sherlock avait ses yeux fermés. Au moment où il allait parler, dire un truc pour briser cette tension, son ventre fit un long et fort gargouillement.

\- Tu as faim, déduit Sherlock, amusé.

\- Pas toi ? Demanda John en s'étirant alors qu'il se levait.

\- Un thé ne serait pas de trop, bailla le brun en se levant à son tour.

Il enfila un jogging et un tee-shirt, au grand soulagement de John qui put enfin détacher son regard de la peau blanche de Sherlock.

\- Tes parents ne sont pas là ? Demanda John alors qu'il suivait Sherlock hors de sa chambre.

\- Non, répondit le brun en frottant l'arrière de sa tête, ébouriffant ses boucles. Ma mère donne un cours à l'université ce matin, et mon père est partit avec mon frère visiter je ne sais plus quoi. Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté quand ils en ont parlé, ce n'était pas intéressant.

John hocha la tête, et alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises dans la cuisine, alors que Sherlock partait prendre du thé. Ils mangèrent silencieusement tous les deux, plongés dans leurs pensées. Sherlock ne mangeait pas vraiment, se contentant de thé et de quelques biscuits. Il lisait les journaux avec intérêt, mais seulement la rubrique « Criminologie ».

\- Ah, enfin ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant, faisant sursauter John.

\- De… Quoi ? Hésita John, une tartine à la main, ses cheveux encore tout emmêlés.

\- Une affaire, expliqua-t-il rapidement, une affaire digne d'intérêt. J'ai trouvé comment occuper ma journée ! Et la tienne ?

Le brun commençait à partir vers sa chambre à la hâte, se déshabillant sur le chemin, visiblement impatient. John devint rouge en voyant ça, et se racla la gorge.

\- Je… J'ai rien de prévu, inventa-t-il, alors qu'il avait ses devoirs à faire, et sa famille à gérer.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi alors ! Fit Sherlock d'un ton enthousiaste. Si ça te dit, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que tout le monde aime voir. Il faut une assez forte résistance à l'idée de mortalité, et…

\- Je veux bien venir, coupa John, sachant que Sherlock allait partir dans un de ces monologues brillants dont il avait le secret.

John sortit pour laisser Sherlock s'habiller, et tenta de se nettoyer un peu, remettant ses cheveux en ordre. Le brun prêta une veste au blond, qui tenta d'ignorer le fait qu'elle soit trop grande pour lui. Il fit des ourlets discrètement, et Sherlock réprima un sourire alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à la scène que les journaux avaient signalé, une maison. Quelques policiers s'affairaient, et Sherlock parut encore plus jeune, avec son visage fin et ses boucles brunes, face à tous ces hommes d'âge mur concentrés dans leur travail.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, vous deux ? Appela un policier.

\- Enquêter, dit Sherlock avec son aplomb habituel.

La plupart des hommes rirent, d'autres leur dirent de dégager. Ils obéirent, et s'éloignèrent un peu. Sherlock les mena jusqu'à un endroit, qui se révéla être la porte de derrière de la maison. Le brun fit un clin d'œil à John et entra discrètement. Le blond se secoua, un peu chamboulé, et le suivit, fermant doucement la porte. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la maison d'un mort ?! Il devrait vraiment partir, et laisser Sherlock Holmes s'amuser avec ses enquêtes.

\- John ? Appela doucement Sherlock, se retournant en le sentant ralentir. Ca va ?

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, et hocha la tête sans réfléchir. Sherlock eut un petit sourire en coin, visiblement tout excité par l'affaire, et se retourna, cherchant activement quelque chose. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il semblait chercher : une sorte de cagibi. John hésita, pas sûr de vouloir s'engouffrer dans un endroit sombre et étriqué, dans la maison d'un mort. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Sherlock le prit par le bras de John pour le tirer vers lui, fermant la porte derrière eux. Le cœur battant, le souffle coupé, ils écoutèrent les pas s'intensifier puis s'éloigner. John se racla un peu la gorge, et s'éloigna légèrement de Sherlock, ayant été collé à lui dans leur précipitation.

\- La police va manger généralement de midi à treize heures, murmura Sherlock. Il est onze heures, à peu de choses près. Donc, nous allons devoir attendre.

\- Et ensuite ? Chuchota John.

\- On ira faire notre enquête. Il faudra être rapide, le prévint-il.

John hocha la tête, et appuya la tête contre le mur de l'espèce de placard dans lequel ils étaient, fermant les yeux.

Une affaire, enfin, une affaire ! Sherlock sentait son esprit bouillonner, ses pensées filer à toute allure, et l'adrénaline pulser dans son corps. Il écoutait chaque petit bruit, chaque aller-retour. Il étudiait chaque théorie, chaque idée. Cet homme, quarante-trois ans, avocat, comment était-il mort ? Le journal spécifiait seulement « _un assassinat est suspecté : la police est sur les lieux_ ». Un avocat avait sûrement énormément d'ennemis. Cela ouvrait un grand nombre de possibilités. Vengeance ? Un homme emprisonné par sa faute, une famille déchirée par une sentence… Ou bien une histoire de jalousie, donc un collègue moins doué que lui ? Ou encore…

\- Sherlock, murmura John en empoignant son épaule. C'est silencieux. Ils sont partis manger, il faut se dépêcher.

Le brun hocha la tête, quittant son monde. Très prudemment, ils sortirent, le cœur tambourinant dans leur poitrine. La maison semblait vide, mais qu'est-ce que pouvait cacher un recoin, ou une pièce sombre ?

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent sans accrocs jusqu'à la scène du crime. Le blond remonta la veste prêtée par Sherlock devant son nez, papillonnant des yeux. L'odeur était forte et capiteuse, les étouffant à moitié. Le bouclé partit vers le corps, fasciné, et John le suivit en hésitant, regardant derrière eux régulièrement.

\- Etranglé, murmura John alors que Sherlock observait le corps sans un mot.

\- De toute évidence, répondit à voix basse le brun. Les marques sur son cou. Il faut relever les échantillons de peau sous ses doigts, continua Sherlock en sortant un petit sachet en plastique.

Sherlock commença à s'activer autour du corps, et John fit le guet, l'oreille tendue. Ses yeux se perdirent sur le brun qui venait de s'accroupir pour recueillir quelque chose. Le bouclé se releva pour observer ce qu'il avait récupéré, avant de le mettre dans sa poche et de continuer son étude.

\- Sherlock ! Murmura John d'une voix pressée. Il y a des pas !

Le brun se redressa rapidement, et John réagit en quatrième vitesse. Il courut le plus silencieusement possible vers une porte opposée à l'entrée, ignorant où elle menait. Il attrapa la main de Sherlock qui tentait de récolter des derniers indices dans la pièce, et le tira avec lui. Ils entrèrent dans un petit couloir sombre, puis dans une chambre étriquée.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit ? Demanda une voix d'homme.

\- Non, répondit une autre.

\- Je suis quasiment convaincu d'avoir entendu…

\- Tu voudrais que ce soit quoi, le mort ? Rigola le second. Le retour du mort-vivant… Continua-t-il sur un ton moqueur et faussement effrayant.

\- Oh, ta gueule.

John et Sherlock relâchèrent leur respiration, et le regard de Sherlock se porta vers la fenêtre.

\- Sortons, murmura le brun.

Ils s'engouffrèrent prudemment par la fenêtre, atterrissant sur le sol avant de s'enfuir en courant. Leurs pas résonnaient bruyamment sur le goudron, mais ils n'y prêtaient pas attention, s'éloignant le plus vite possible de la scène de crime. Quelques rues plus loin, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, et échangèrent un regard, avant de rire.

\- « Le retour du mort-vivant… » Fit John d'un ton faussement grinçant, faisant rire le brun.

\- Oh, ta gueule, répliqua en riant Sherlock, imitant grossièrement le policier.

Ils rirent tous les deux, avant de se redresser complètement. Sherlock passa les doigts dans ses boucles pour les ébouriffer, geste que John suivit des yeux sans réfléchir. Le blond se racla la gorge, et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de la veste que Sherlock lui avait prêté. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison de Sherlock, puis allèrent se réfugier dans sa chambre. John observa quelques minutes durant le brun, le regardant sortir des appareils scientifiques et commencer des expériences. Le blond s'étendit sur le lit de Sherlock, fixant le plafond, les mains derrière la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Sherlock ? Appela finalement John.

\- Mmh ? Marmonna le brun, absorbé dans son microscope.

\- Si tu trouves qui se cache derrière ça… Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Tu le dis à la police ?

\- Normalement, mais…

La phrase resta en suspens. John se redressa, s'appuyant sur un coude pour regarder le jeune homme debout devant le bazar qu'était son bureau. Alors que John essayait de formuler une question, son regard se perdit sur les plis de la chemise qui serrait Sherlock, et il déglutit, embrouillé. Il refusa d'y penser, et ouvrit la bouche :

\- Mais ?

\- J'ai envie de plus, répondit finalement Sherlock en se retournant, s'adossant au bureau pour regarder John, les yeux brillants. J'ai envie d'aller sur le terrain, et de trouver le coupable, et de faire ça moi-même.

\- Mais c'est dangereux, protesta John, s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Il faut vivre dangereusement, répliqua Sherlock de sa voix grave, accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil.

John n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Sherlock était de nouveau plongé dans ses tests. Le blond décida de se changer les idées en attrapant un livre, le lisant distraitement. Il observait d'avantage Sherlock, réfléchissant à tout et n'importe quoi. Il finit par lâcher le livre, retombant étendu sur le lit, et s'assoupit probablement, puisqu'il se sentit rapidement cotonneux et embrouillé.

\- John. John !

\- Hrrmmm ta gueule Harry…

\- Intéressant. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. John ! Ecoute-moi !

Le blond se redressa, la bouche pâteuse et les cheveux ébouriffés. Il se frotta les yeux, et les fixa sur son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier avait les yeux pétillants, toujours aussi clairs.

\- J'ai trouvé une correspondance dans l'échantillon !

\- Mmmh ? Demanda John, se passant une main sur le visage.

\- J'ai trouvé un ADN correspondant, grâce aux dossiers de la police que j'ai piratés, expliqua Sherlock en s'asseyant aux côtés de John.

\- Classe, commenta John de sa voix encore éraillée par le sommeil.

Sherlock eut un sourire fier et sentit un sentiment agréable gonfler sa poitrine et son ego. Il n'insista cependant pas sur cette sensation, et continua à parler.

\- C'est une affaire simple pour la police : un avocat étranglé, ce n'est pas compliqué pour eux. Un avocat a des ennemis, parfois sortis de prison, alors ils vont aller chercher le plus dangereux ennemi que cet homme avait, en tout cas le temps que les résultats ADN, toujours très lents dans la police, leur reviennent. Et ce sera seulement au moment de la lecture des résultats qu'ils vont comprendre leur erreur : c'est une femme qui a fait le coup. Sa femme.

\- Mais pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? Demanda John, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Une femme battue, menacée, en danger… Ca pourrait être de la légitime défense. Ou, elle avait perdu le contrôle de son esprit : peut-être une maladie mentale… Il y a encore beaucoup de possibilités. Nous devons absolument l'interroger !

\- Attends, pause, pause. Tu viens de dire que c'était une meurtrière ! Protesta John.

\- Il faut vivre dangereusement ! Répéta Sherlock, se levant, enfilant le manteau qu'il avait balancé sur le bureau en rentrant. Prends ma veste, on y va !

Il commença à attraper quelques affaires. Tout ça devenait intéressant ! Il se tourna vers John, qui était resté bloqué sur son lit, et pour une fois, Sherlock Holmes se dégonfla légèrement.

\- Sauf si tu ne veux pas. Enfin...

« _Si_ _tu ne veux pas risquer ta vie bêtement en allant parler à une potentielle meurtrière, si tu ne veux plus traîner avec le gars bizarre de ta classe, si tu trouves toi aussi maintenant, comme tous les autres, que je suis un psychopathe qui a un problème..._ »

\- Si, si, je viens, répondit John, interrompant les pensées de Sherlock.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage pâle de Sherlock, et ses yeux brillèrent, plein d'adrénaline.

\- Allons-y !


	5. Chapter 5

Chemistry

5.

 _Coucou mes chatons ! Outre l'habituel retard, je tenais à signaler que ce chapitre a été écrit sous plusieurs musiques, alors n'hésitez pas à écouter des musiques que vous trouvez appropriées pour les moments (il y en a une dans le chapitre à un moment, je vous suggère fortement de l'écouter tout en lisant !). Je réponds aux reviews (qui sont toujours nombreuses, je vous aime tellement wesh), puis je vous laisse lire !_

 _ **Mayla**_ _: Merci, la suite est là, n'hésite pas à commenter_

 _ **Nekonya-Myu**_ _: Même plus dément, parce que quand on est jeune, on est fou ! J'aime bien le « surtout » haha, qui montre tes priorités )_

 _ **Dark-schiffer**_ _: Bonjour/bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup ! Je mets beaucoup de travail dans mes chapitres, et j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'on comprenne bien l'évolution des relations, et les nuances de certains personnages. Merci pour ce commentaire, j'attends impatiemment le suivant !_

 _ **Caliste**_ _: Merci ! Mais c'est Johnlock, ils sont trognon en toute circonstance )_

 _ **Elie Bluebell**_ _: Merci, c'est vraiment ma version préférée de ce couple alors j'ai voulu en écrire un petit peu. Et oui, ils sont complémentaires haha. (Eh bien je l'ai relevée ! Je suis une bonne fan je suppose hahaha) De rien, merci pour ce commentaire !_

 _ **Guest/Cherina1625**_ _: En premier lieu, je tenais à signaler que tu n'es pas douée haha, mais bon ça me fait une review de plus alors je ne vais pas me plaindre ). C'est adorable ! C'est un véritable bonheur de lire tes reviews ) Je suis contente que l'enquête te plaise, malgré qu'elle soit un peu en suspend dans ce chapitre. A bientôt !_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Coucouuuu garçon qui passait par là #HolaClemou. Bon ta pensée est un peu dure à choper des fois (arrête de mettre des chansons françaises que personne ne connaît) (et tes expressions que tu es le seul à connaître mon gars). Mais merci ! Ca me touche #MomentNiaiserie tu es une personne très cool aussi. Merci beaucoup ! Je continue tkt poto #JeDeviensCommeLala. « capiteux » il t'a marqué hein haha ? Je go au travail, go à la lecture baby boy_

 _ **Shinobu24**_ _: Merci ! Oui, pour l'instant l'intérêt qu'ils se portent est un peu spécial, mais ça va évoluer comme tu l'as bien compris haha_

 _ **Elyrine**_ _: Merci ! Est-ce que tu trouves que la suite est moins drôle ? Voudrais-tu plus d'humour dans la fiction ? N'aie pas peur de me donner ton avis là-dessus. ) Et pour l'instant il n'y a pas beaucoup de rencontre avec d'autres gens, en tout cas pas pour ce chapitre ! Hm, je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre, j'hésite encore à vraiment mettre du lemon concret, parce que j'ai peur de son accueil. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Mais merci de cet avis, j'attends ta review !_

 _ **Eldeth Torunn**_ _: Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'abandonne pas ! Merci pour le compliment d'ailleurs ) Mais simplement, je n'ai pas toujours le temps, ou l'énergie pour continuer, ou même encore l'inspiration. Mais je ne compte pas abandonner cette fiction )_

* * *

 _« Si tu ne veux pas risquer ta vie bêtement en allant parler à une potentielle meurtrière, si tu ne veux plus traîner avec le gars bizarre de ta classe, si tu trouves toi aussi maintenant, comme tous les autres, que je suis un psychopathe qui a un problème... »_

 _\- Si, si, je viens, répondit John, interrompant les pensées de Sherlock._

 _Un sourire fleurit sur le visage pâle de Sherlock, et ses yeux brillèrent, pleins d'adrénaline._

 _\- Allons-y !_

* * *

Une fois arrivés à l'adresse notée par Sherlock, ils sonnèrent, pour tomber sur une femme d'à peu près soixante ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Grinça t-elle.

\- Avez-vous entendu parler d- commença Sherlock.

\- Je ne crois pas en Dieu ou au retour de je ne sais quel seigneur !

Elle tenta de fermer la porte, mais John, comme un réflexe, bloqua celle-ci de son pied.

\- Nous avons juste une simple question à vous poser, Madame, fit calmement le blond. Nous ne vous dérangerons pas très longtemps.

La dame bougonna, puis rouvrit un peu la porte en acquiesçant.

\- Connaissez-vous une certaine Linda Litchfield ? Demanda Sherlock de sa voix grave.

Les yeux de la femme devinrent méfiants et affolés, et elle secoua rapidement la tête avant de leur fermer la porte au nez. Abasourdis, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent prostrés devant la porte de la petite maison sale.

\- Est-ce que je fais fuir les éventuels suspects ? Râla le brun en descendant du seuil, passant une main frustrée dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu es peut-être doué à déduire des choses, mais tu ne l'es guère dans les relations humaines, se moqua John. Tu l'as carrément agressée cette pauvre femme ! Pas un bonjour, pas une introduction… Tu m'étonnes qu'elle se soit braquée !

Sherlock ne répondit pas, et remonta simplement le col de son manteau, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de la stupidité des gens. John étouffa un rire, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire maintenant que leur suspect leur avait glissé entre les doigts. Son ventre sembla lui répondre en gargouillant assez fort. Il se racla la gorge, gêné, mais Sherlock eut un sourire en coin.

\- Je connais un italien pas loin, fit malicieusement Sherlock.

\- Ca me va, acquiesça John.

Une fois rendus là bas, ils trouvèrent une table, le restaurant étant assez vide étant donné l'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demanda John. Tu as perdu la trace de ta seule suspecte.

Sherlock passa une main dans ses boucles distraitement, prononçant quelques mots, mais John n'eut aucune réaction.

\- John ? Appela Sherlock.

\- Mmh ? Réagit finalement le blond, le regard se détachant de la main de Sherlock dans ses cheveux.

Sherlock le regarda sans un mot quelques temps, l'air de réfléchir, puis eut un sourire.

\- Je disais juste : pour l'instant, l'affaire est en pause, jusqu'à ce que je trouve d'avantage d'informations.

John hocha la tête, et se rappela de tout ce qu'il avait à gérer. Sa famille, ses devoirs… Il soupira.

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, commença-t-il alors que les plats qu'ils avaient commandé arrivaient. Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi après.

Sherlock marmonna comme toute réponse, concentré sur autre chose, probablement son affaire, relatant sans doute chaque indice dans sa tête. John l'observa sans un mot alors que lui mangeait. Sherlock n'avait presque rien devant lui, et n'y touchait pas, au point tel que ça devenait inquiétant. « Nourrir l'esprit plutôt que le corps », n'importe quoi…

John fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand était-il préoccupé par Sherlock Holmes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé en quelques jours ? Il avait l'impression d'être déjà à l'aise avec lui, alors qu'il le découvrait à peine. Avec ses capacités de déductions, il comprendrait rapidement pour sa famille, et John ne voulait pas ça. Putain, ça lui prenait la tête. Soupirant, il termina son plat, poussant légèrement Sherlock de la main pour l'encourager à manger quelque chose. Le brun marmonna et avala quelques raviolis, soulageant John avant de retomber dans sa réflexion.

Une fois sortis du restaurant, John dut partir vers l'East End, et Sherlock vers Chelsea. John ouvrit la bouche, hésitant un peu sur ce qu'il devait dire, mais se coupa en croisant le regard presque translucide de Sherlock. Les yeux bleus débordaient d'intelligence, mais exprimaient aussi quelque chose que John n'arriva pas à comprendre.

\- Si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi encore… Hésita finalement Sherlock.

\- Désolé, non, refusa John. J'ai… Des choses à faire.

Il aurait peut-être dû s'expliquer un peu plus, mais s'expliquer voulait dire parler de chez lui, et il n'en avait pas envie. Il fit un signe de main, gêné, et s'en alla rapidement, les mains dans les poches. Une fois devant chez lui, il remarqua finalement qu'il avait gardé la veste de Sherlock. Tant pis, il la lui rendrait plus tard. Il ouvrit la porte, un peu plus reposé qu'en général, et se faufila dans sa chambre. Il n'avait même pas les cours que Sherlock était venu lui apporter à la base, mais il allait au moins faire les devoirs qu'il avait déjà noté.

Cela l'occupa tout l'après-midi. Au bout de quelques temps à faire des équations, il soupira, regardant le plafond de sa petite chambre. Que faisait Sherlock ? Il travaillait probablement sur son enquête. Il avait de la chance. John ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. Sherlock était incroyablement intelligent, différent, aisé, grand, élancé, charismatique… Et lui ? Le contraire. Jamais il ne sortirait de là, malgré les espoirs qu'il se donnait pour résister à l'absurdité de son quotidien. Il allait rester dans son quartier de merde, alors que Sherlock partirait aux quatre coins du monde pour utiliser ses talents. Le brun l'avait déjà compris depuis des années, cette réalité qui le séparait des gens communs comme John, alors il se servait de ces personnes pour se constituer une expérience, pour s'entraîner. Rien de plus.

John ferma les yeux, une sensation d'oppression lui serrant la poitrine. Evidemment qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion pour Sherlock, comme l'avait été McDuffy, ou Moriarty… Ils n'étaient tous qu'une expérience de plus pour le génie. John ne faisait certainement pas exception.

Une porte s'ouvrit et se claqua. Quelque chose tomba, se cassa et John enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, grognant de frustration. Des rires résonnèrent dans l'appartement, et John attrapa rapidement son walkman, le mettant à fond. Incapable de se concentrer, il retira finalement le casque de ses oreilles. Des gémissements passaient à travers son mur fin, venant de la chambre d'Harry. Génial, elle avait ramené une fille. _Encore_. Pas question d'aller les interrompre, il préférait ne pas voir sa sœur en pleine action et, de toute façon, sa mère s'en chargerait. Il n'y avait pas d'homophobie dans leur famille, mais leur mère désapprouvait tout ce que faisait Harry, en général.

\- Oh merde, _merde_ ! Gémit bruyamment une voix de fille de l'autre côté du mur.

\- Mais fermez laa… Marmonna John.

Il tentait de se concentrer, mais c'était quasiment tâche impossible avec les gémissements à côté. Sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait entre les bruits sexuels ou les cris des disputes. Il travailla pendant encore deux heures, malgré les bruits qui, malgré quelques silences, n'avaient pas diminué. Maudite soit Harry et ses talents au lit…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et John inspira, stressé. Ca y'est, il avait choisi. Il préférait les bruits d'Harry qui s'amusait avec une de ses conquêtes que les cris que sa sœur et sa mère échangeaient à travers l'appartement. A croire qu'elles ne dormaient jamais ! Mais évidemment, Harry ne travaillait pas, n'étudiait plus. Evidemment, qu'elle pouvait se permettre de rester debout la moitié de la nuit. Sa mère, qui travaillait dans un boulot à temps partiel le soir, le pouvait aussi. Mais lui ? Est-ce qu'elles pensaient au fait qu'il doive se réveiller à six heures du matin après leurs disputes jusqu'à trois, quatre heures ?

\- Harry ! Encore une fille ?! Et tes études, Harry ?!

\- Là maintenant c'est elle que j'étudie, Maman !

\- Parle-moi autrement jeune fille ! Tu…

John arrêta d'écouter, c'était quasiment toujours les mêmes choses. Sur la vie qu'elle était en train de gâcher, sur la quantité d'alcool trop importante qu'elle buvait, sur les mauvaises fréquentations qu'elle avait, et à quel point son père serait déçu…

Ah, oui, son père. Le héros de la famille. Il était mort il y avait presque deux ans maintenant, sur le champ de bataille, après avoir appris à John quelques ficelles du métier de médecin militaire. Si le choc avait été dur pour lui, ça avait été étouffé par le chagrin de sa mère. Elle avait littéralement sombré, perdu les pédales. Elle avait autrefois été une assez bonne mère, stricte mais juste. Mais, effondrée, elle avait perdu son emploi, et ils avaient atterri dans cet appartement minable.

Une porte se claqua, et John supposa que c'était la fille qu'Harry avait ramené tout à l'heure. Sa mère et sa sœur se disputèrent pendant quelques heures, et le ventre de John criait famine. Ses devoirs finis, il allait s'enfouir dans son lit, sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de repas ce soir. Des insultes furent criées, et John expira fortement, essayant de se détacher de tout ça. Il attrapa la veste de Sherlock qui reposait au bout du lit, et la mit à côté de lui. Ça sentait la cigarette, la lessive et tout simplement, Sherlock. Ses yeux commencèrent rapidement à piquer, et il sentit la fatigue de la journée le rattraper en quelques secondes.

 _John ferma les yeux avec un petit soupir, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller pour laisser plus de place aux baisers chauds qui parsemaient son cou. Un corps se colla au sien, et il éleva instinctivement les hanches. De longs doigts déboutonnèrent adroitement sa chemise, caressant sa peau, dénouèrent sa cravate, et les baisers descendirent sur son torse. John eut un frisson, sa peau devenant plus sensible à chaque contact. Il avait chaud, son esprit était tout embrouillé. Sa respiration s'haleta, et il emmêla ses doigts dans des boucles épaisses, cambrant un peu plus ses hanches, laissant échapper un gémissement. Il se perdait dans toutes les sensations, tirant sur les boucles douces pour inciter leur propriétaire à continuer, sentant son boxer se faire plus petit. Les lèvres douces effleurèrent la limite de son pantalon, et John sentit son bassin avoir un sursaut. Une main ferme le retint, l'enfonçant dans le matelas alors qu'on retirait son pantalon, puis son boxer. John gémit désespérément quand une bouche chaude entoura lentement son érection, et ses yeux papillonnèrent de plaisir. Il soupira chaudement, crispa ses doigts dans les boucles, gémit longuement, et se laissa emporter dans les allers-retours de plus en plus rapides et profonds. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond sentit ses muscles se contracter et son bas-ventre brûler alors qu'il vacillait au bord du gouffre, si près de la délivrance. Il se libéra finalement dans un gémissement puissant, laissant le plaisir l'envahir et faire frissonner chaque partie de son corps. Le corps chaud se colla de nouveau au sien, et John réalisa qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus. Des lèvres douces vinrent se coller aux siennes, et il entrouvrit la bouche contre les lèvres humides qui bougeaient lentement contre les siennes. Sa main se détacha des boucles pour rejoindre la joue de la personne qu'il embrassait. Il rouvrit les yeux, et tomba dans un regard bleu._

 _\- John… Murmura une voix grave qui le fit frissonner._

 _Il eut un sourire en coin, et attira Sherlock de nouveau contre ses lèvres._

John ouvrit grand les yeux, inspira fortement et se retrouva envahi de l'odeur de Sherlock. Il repoussa la veste qu'il avait serrée contre lui sans le faire exprès, pendant son sommeil. Il se redressa, agrippant ses cheveux. Oh merde, merde, merde… Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?! Réalisant qu'il s'était endormi avec ses habits, il bougea inconfortablement dans son jean et se bloqua en sentant son excitation. John jura, se leva, sortit de sa chambre et fila dans sa salle de bain.

Il en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, soulagé et propre. Une serviette autour de la taille, il regarda l'heure : 5:45. Même en se mettant confortablement dans son lit, malgré le silence si précieux, il n'arriva pas à se rendormir. Il avait encore perdu du temps de sommeil.

John passa sa matinée à travailler, somnolant un peu, sans jamais vraiment dormir. Vers onze heures du matin, son ventre se manifesta bruyamment, le faisant presque sursauter.

\- Sérieusement… Grogna-t-il en voyant le frigo presque vide, à part un ridicule bocal de cornichons et quelques yaourts qu'il détestait.

Il savait que le boulot de sa mère ne lui permettait pas beaucoup de dépenses, qu'Harry volait beaucoup dans son portefeuille pour se payer ses virées alcoolisées, mais merde il fallait bien qu'ils mangent ! Soupirant, il alla fouiller silencieusement dans son sac à main sur la table du salon, prenant parmi les quelques pièces qui restaient. Après avoir dévalé les escaliers de l'immeuble, il entra dans l'épicerie du coin et s'acheta un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau. Sortant, il inspira l'air frais, resserrant sa veste en jean autour de lui. Il observa le ciel gris et venteux avec une étrange sensation d'envie : il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il étouffait dans cet appartement déprimant. Son corps et son esprit le suppliaient de rester un peu dehors, mais il savait que sa mère et sa sœur ne tarderaient pas à se réveiller. Il avala rapidement le sandwich sur la route du retour, et remonta les escaliers.

Une fois de retour dans l'appartement, il trouva sa mère pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sur la table du salon. Il entendait d'une oreille les vomissements d'Harry, qui devait probablement se remettre de tout l'alcool qu'elle avait bu hier. Soupirant, il se débarrassa de sa veste, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et consacra le reste de sa journée à s'occuper de sa sœur et de sa mère. Cette dernière parlait toujours, entre deux crises de larmes, de son père, d'Harry, mais jamais elle ne l'évoquait, lui. Dès qu'elle commençait à se calmer un peu, il allait voir comment Harry allait, la forçait à boire un peu d'eau, lui donnant aussi quelques médicaments.

Quand Harry commença à ne plus vomir que de la bile, John comprit qu'il fallait manger rapidement, et trois cornichons sur un yaourt à la rhubarbe ou une merde comme ça ne feraient probablement pas l'affaire. Il fouilla encore une fois dans le sac de sa mère, mais elle était cette fois ci à côté. Elle l'accusa de tous les maux de la famille, le traita de « voleur », de « bon-à-rien » et de « garçon qui allait l'abandonner, exactement comme son père ». John l'ignora, fatigué, énervé et se sentant mal, mais ne trouva de toute façon rien dans le portefeuille de sa mère. Il commençait à sentir les douleurs de son ventre se réveiller, entendait pleurer Harry dans les toilettes, et sa mère à côté devait manger aussi, pas question qu'elle mette sa vie en danger en plus de son début de dépression ou de n'importe quoi. Il souffla, attrapa sa veste d'un mouvement sec, et partit négocier avec l'épicerie d'en bas pour qu'ils lui fassent un crédit, ou _n'importe quoi_.

\- S'il vous plaît, ma sœur est malade, elle doit vraiment manger quelque chose, sinon son état ne s'améliorera pas...

\- Laisse-moi verser une larme, Cosette. Tu crois que je n'en ai pas tous les jours des gars comme toi qui me sortent l'excuse de la mère malade, du petit frère malade ? Non, non, non, les affaires sont déjà assez dures. Tu ne me rembourseras pas.

\- Je vous promets que si, tenta John, j'habite juste à côté, je ne fais pas d'ennuis, et-

\- Oh oui, tu ne fais pas d'ennuis. Tu es le gosse du militaire qui est mort, pas vrai ? Les valeurs, tout ça. Les gamins comme toi c'est gentil, c'est moral, mais ça le reste pas longtemps dans ce genre de quartiers. J'ai pas confiance, dégage.

Face au comptoir, le blond s'éloigna, ébouriffa ses cheveux des deux mains pour canaliser sa frustration, et sortit d'un pas vif.

Il _devait_ trouver une solution. Son ventre se tordait douloureusement, la fatigue tendait tout son corps, et il avait encore l'impression d'entendre les vomissements de sa sœur, les sanglots de sa mère. Toutes ses morales se firent la malle alors qu'il entrait dans un magasin, jetant un coup d'œil au vigile qui ne prêta pas attention à lui.

Une fois dans les rayons, John attrapa une conserve un peu au hasard, prenant garde de retirer l'étiquette pour la balancer autre part, puis la fourra dans la poche de sa veste, prenant l'air le plus neutre possible.

\- Jeune homme, videz vos poches je vous prie, exigea la voix d'un vigile au bout du rayon.

Oh _merde_. Son cœur s'arrêta un court instant, puis recommença trois fois plus vite que d'habitude. John ferma les yeux, inspira, rouvrit les yeux. Sa main se resserra dans sa poche. Il entendit lointainement un des vigiles l'interpeller, mais l'ignora et partit aussi vite qu'il put. Un cri le suivit, mais il accéléra. Il tomba presque en tournant, essayant d'atteindre la sortie. Un énorme vigile lui bloquait la fin du rayon, alors il rebroussa le chemin en trébuchant à moitié, repartant vers l'entrée du rayon et-

Un poing s'enfonça dans son ventre, et son souffle se coupa brutalement. Le coup envoya une onde de douleur dans tout son corps, le faisant suffoquer, l'obligeant à s'accrocher à la première chose qu'il trouva. Soudain, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, et sa tête tournait.

\- Maintenant tu arrêtes tes conneries, souffla une voix, et tu vas nous suivre à la gendarmerie.

Incapable de parler, choqué, John papillonna des yeux, et tout le rattrapa. Merde.

* * *

\- Sherlock mon chéri, ressers-toi par pitié, tu ne manges rien !

\- Mycroft mange pour nous deux, marmonna le brun, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Maman, regarde-le ! Quand je te dis qu'il est trop immature pour moi, c'est une preuve de plus !

\- Toujours aussi intéressant, Mycroft, soupira Sherlock. Comme d'habitude.

\- Et tu ne dis rien ?! Protesta son grand frère en se tournant vers leur mère. Il me manque de respect ! Si tu veux faire partie de la police, ou aider à combattre les criminels, Sherlock, tu dois apprendre à te comporter autrement ! Tu dois…

Le plus jeune, n'écoutant plus un mot des interminables sermons accusateurs de Mycroft, se leva de table, débarrassant rapidement avant de filer dans sa chambre. Son enquête bloquait un peu, et ça le frustrait. La façon dont John était parti, aussi, le frustrait. Après tout ça ne pouvait pas être si mauvais chez lui, si ? Quelques disputes jusqu'à tard quelques soirs, et ça s'arrêtait là… Non ?

Soupirant, Sherlock attrapa son sac, en sortit son paquet de cigarettes, en faisant rouler une entre ses doigts distraitement avant de s'emparer aussi de son briquet. La dernière qu'il avait fumé, c'était avec John. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à John ? Se demanda-t-il en secouant la tête, faisant bouger légèrement ses boucles. La nicotine le détendit directement, et l'aida à se recentrer sur l'affaire.

* * *

Le lendemain, il arriva en cours et ne vit pas John. La journée passa sans que le blond n'arrive en s'excusant de son retard, et au fil des heures, les professeurs faisaient de plus en plus de commentaires sur ses absences, ses siestes en cours, ses résultats en baisse, et Sherlock se refermait au fur et à mesure, devenant encore plus désagréable et distrait qu'à l'accoutumée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient aussi désobligeants avec John ? Il ne faisait pas de bruit, ne leur répondait pas, et il s'accrochait malgré leurs cours de merde, alors qu'est-ce qu'il leur fallait de plus ? Les idiots, tous les mêmes.

John revint le mardi matin, et ne parla à personne. Il avait des poches sous les yeux, le teint pâle, et ses yeux étaient vides. Sitôt arrivé, il s'affala sur sa table, et s'endormit pour une heure. Sherlock savait que ça faisait des histoires dans la classe, l'ayant repéré grâce aux autres et à toutes leurs conversations chuchotées en jetant des coups d'œil à John. Le blond avait été réveillé par le prof quelques minutes avant la fin du cours dernier, et s'était rendormi aussitôt à ce cours ci. Sherlock passa attentivement ses yeux translucides sur la classe entière, et déduit que plus de 80% des conversations portaient sur John.

John, qu'était-il arrivé à John ? Sa fatigue s'était transformée en épuisement, et son état cotonneux et attendrissant lorsqu'il se réveillait d'une sieste avait disparu, laissant place à une mauvaise humeur et… Une agressivité ? Sherlock se trompait-il ? Il l'espérait.

A la pause, il inspira, étrangement stressé, et partit vers John qui somnolait contre un mur, sur un banc dans la cour. Le brun alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, n'ayant aucun accueil, aucune réaction de la part du plus petit.

\- Bonjour, prononça finalement Sherlock.

John mit un certain temps à répondre, et finit par marmonner en guise de salut. Sherlock, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ouvrit la bouche :

\- Des poches sous les yeux, un teint pâle, des mains faibles : tu es épuisé. Mais c'est accompagné cette fois d'une animosité certaine envers ton entourage. Tu as passé un mauvais weekend, sûrement à cause de ta famille, mais, bon élève, tu as fait l'effort de retourner en cours…

A côté de lui, le blond avait laissé tomber sa tête entre ses mains, fixant le sol.

\- Sherlock… Murmura John, le coupant. Arrête. …S'il te plait.

Le plus jeune ferma la bouche, obéissant pour une fois à un ordre de ce genre, et observa le blond, notant toujours plus de détails. Corps tendu, donc douleur, fatigue. Regard morne, un évènement important psychologiquement l'avait blessé deux, trois jours auparavant. Cheveux ébouriffés et pas coiffés, abandon de l'idée de prendre soin de soi-même. Joues pâles, manque de nourriture.

Pendant son rapide examen, John s'était remis contre son mur, et semblait encore se rendormir. Sherlock avait l'impression qu'il se réveillait toujours plus fatigué qu'avant.

\- John… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en s'entendant demander ça. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il s'intéressait à l'état d'une tierce personne ? Il était un sociopathe, alors pourquoi est-ce que son cœur se serrait à la vue de l'état de John ? Le blond ne lui répondit même pas, déjà endormi. Il sursauta à la sonnerie qui résonna dans le lycée, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Sherlock. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent. Celui de Sherlock tentait d'analyser tout ce que pensait John, celui de John essayait de comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait. Aucun des deux ne parut trouver une réponse, et ils se levèrent pour retourner en cours. La journée passa, sans occasion pour les deux de se parler.

Pour la dernière heure, Sherlock alla se mettre au fond de la classe, recommençant à se balancer sur sa chaise, contrarié. Le cas John Watson devenait plus difficile que prévu, mais à ce qu'il aurait pensé, il ne voyait pas ça comme un défi excitant. Au lieu de ça, son ventre était légèrement noué, et il se surprenait à regarder le blond, de nouveau endormi sur sa table, beaucoup plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumée. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'il… S'inquiétait ? Un bruit le coupa dans ses pensées, et il leva ses yeux clairs vers la source du son. Le professeur avait tapé le bureau de John du plat de sa main, assez fort, dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Sans succès : John se contenta de s'éloigner du bruit, enfouissant un peu plus sa tête dans ses bras. Quelques rires résonnèrent dans la classe, ce qui sembla agacer un peu plus le professeur de physique, qui essayait en permanence de prouver son autorité à la classe.

\- Watson, réveillez-vous ! Exigea-t-il d'une voix forte, tapant de nouveau contre son bureau, plus fort cette fois.

John marmonna, et mit une main dans ses cheveux, cachant vaguement ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre les bruits extérieurs, et Sherlock comprit rapidement que le blond n'aurait pas dû revenir en cours.

\- C'en est assez de votre insolence, Watson, s'énerva le professeur.

\- Peut-être que si votre cours était intéressant il ne dormirait pas, lança d'une voix claire Sherlock.

Le professeur se tourna vers lui, et Sherlock ne prêta même pas attention à la dispute qu'ils eurent. Son regard était fixé sur John. Le blond avait relevé la tête, ses yeux fatigués et la trace de sa montre sur sa joue, et il le regardait lui aussi. Il eut un petit sourire, enfin, et Sherlock sentit le nœud dans son ventre se relâcher un peu.

\- Très bien Holmes, si vous voulez encore faire votre intéressant, vous avez ce que vous voulez : vous êtes viré de cours !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin de toute façon, répliqua Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

L'adulte ne répondit pas, mais sembla encore plus énervé. Sherlock attrapa son sac, mit ses affaires dedans, et marcha hors de la salle de classe avec une attitude volontairement provocante. Au niveau de John, il passa sa main dans ses boucles, et détecta l'intérêt dans les yeux du blond. Le brun eut un sourire en coin et sortit finalement de la classe. C'était la dernière heure de la journée, et il n'était pas impatient de rentrer chez lui. Il se posa à l'entrée de l'établissement, et s'adossa contre la rambarde, regardant le ciel, essayant de classer toutes les informations pour ses deux enquêtes en cours, celle sur John et celle de l'avocat étranglé. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, une foule d'élèves déferla hors du lycée, et Sherlock repéra bien vite John. Le blond s'avança vers lui, et leurs regards s'affrontèrent de nouveau. Les yeux clairs se détournèrent finalement, dérivant un peu plus bas. Les lèvres de John formèrent un sourire en coin, et Sherlock papillonna des yeux avant de reprendre son assurance.

\- Tu veux venir chez moi ? Proposa-t-il. Le temps que ta famille rentre.

Le plus petit sembla seulement à moitié étonné que Sherlock ait réussi à comprendre les horaires de sa famille, et hocha la tête. Il le suivit jusqu'à sa belle maison, et ils passèrent encore par l'entrée de derrière, se faufilant jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock. Le brun fit quelques pas vers son bureau pour aller travailler sur son enquête, mais John lui fit un sourire en allant sur son lit, alors Sherlock le suivit. Ils s'assirent confortablement, côte à côte, et Sherlock sortit une cigarette de son sac alors que John prenait son walkman et ses écouteurs. Il en offrit un à Sherlock, et lança le baladeur. « _Tell It Like It Is »_ d'Aaron Neville commença pendant que le plus jeune allumait la cigarette.

Un silence tranquille s'installa, et John ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le mur. Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant Sherlock expirer doucement, et observa la fumée s'échapper des lèvres du brun. Ses yeux restèrent quelques secondes au même endroit, avant de finalement remonter, croisant le regard bleu et brillant. La musique les entourait d'une bulle, les suspendait hors du temps et leur donnait un moment privilégié. Sans même le réaliser, ils se rapprochèrent doucement l'un de l'autre. John expira lentement, baissant les yeux vers la bouche de Sherlock, et sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il se penchait vers le brun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chemistry

6.

 _Coucou ! Bon, encore désolée de mon retard… Ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Je ne compte pas abandonner cette fiction en cours de route, ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, mais il me faut toujours un certain temps. J'espère que tout le monde a passé de bonnes vacances !_

 _Reviews :_

 **Caliste :** qui ne serait pas coquin en face de Sherlock en même temps ) merci pour ta review !

 **Amista** : :D ) :D

 **Nekonya-Myu** : Le prochain chapitre est là, malgré un peu de retard ! Je ne pense pas que vous saurez ce qui est arrivé à John suite à son « menu larcin »… Ca fait partie du mystère du personnage ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre !

 **Elie Bluebell** : Contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Oui j'ai essayé de construire un peu plus le caractère de John… Merci beaucoup de lire ce teen!lock alors, ça me touche, merci pour le compliment ! (Yaas) Le prochain chapitre est là !

 **Clelia Karlais** : Désoléeeee ! La suite est là ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous

 **Shinobu24** : je sais, je sais… Je vous ai fait attendre, désolée ! Mais le chapitre est là

 **J'aioubliémonmotdepasse** : (pas douée d'ailleurs) yo merci bro ! chap 5 : ahaha baby jawn doit être protégé. Sherlock est charismatique ? j'essaye de le rendre un peu charismatique mais j'ai l'impression d'échouer lmao + John ne trompe que lui oué + hahaha c'est ça John est weak face aux pretty boys comme Sherlock + merciii la suite est la bro

 **Dark-schiffer** : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! j'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience )

 **Tayuya3** : Eh si j'ai le droit [insérer un rire diabolique] Oui, il a Sherlock au moins !

 **Zoline** : Merci beaucoup ! Pour moi ils sont en fin de lycée (bien que le système anglais soit différent), donc ils ont entre 16 et 18 ans. La suite est là, j'attends ta review !

 **Juste De Moi** : Je sais, je sais… Mais la suite est là ! Oui, la relation évolue, et elle va continuer à évoluer ) La suite dans ce chapitre ( non mais oh tu ne me piques pas mes répliques #IlsNousVolentNotreTravail ) !

 **Wonderpillow** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me touche ! Je suis très contente que tu vois la fic comme ça et que ça te plaise. J'ai un rythme de parution assez irrégulier, désolée ! Mais j'y met du mien, la suite est là ! Bisous

 **NuwieNew** : Merciii ! Désolée, ne m'en veux pas trop, et dis moi si tu aimes cette suite :D

 **The Monkey's Head** : Hey merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! J'attends ta review )

* * *

 _La musique les entourait d'une bulle, les suspendait hors du temps et leur donnait un moment privilégié. Sans même le réaliser, ils se rapprochèrent doucement l'un de l'autre. John expira lentement, baissant les yeux vers la bouche de Sherlock, et sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il se penchait vers le brun._

* * *

Le blond releva les yeux, croisant le regard hypnotisant de Sherlock, mais le moment fut brisé brutalement par l'interruption d'un jeune homme dans la chambre du brun.

\- Sherlock, Maman a reçu un message du lycée, ils ont dit que tu avais séché une partie d'un cours, et que tu avais gravement manqué de respect à un professeur. C'est inadmissible !

Comme électrocuté, John s'éloigna de Sherlock, mettant une distance assez importante entre eux. Les écouteurs tombèrent sur le matelas, diffusant toujours la chanson, faiblement. Son regard se fixa obstinément sur ses mains, alors qu'un silence gêné s'installait.

\- Et alors, Mycroft ? Répliqua finalement Sherlock d'une voix acerbe et désagréable. Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit. Ses cours ne me servent à rien.

« Mycroft » semblait étonné de ce qu'il venait d'interrompre, mais se reprit très vite. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond quasiment recroquevillé à l'autre bout du lit de Sherlock, les yeux rivés sur ses mains, semblant se questionner sérieusement sur ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire.

\- Je vois que tu t'es trouvé… Un ami, se moqua Mycroft, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je croyais que tu « ne voulais pas d'ami », Sherlock ? Parce que tous les autres étaient « trop stupides pour toi »…

\- Ferme-là, Mycroft, rétorqua amèrement le plus jeune, humilié.

\- Mmh. Au fait, John Watson ? Appela le grand frère.

Surpris qu'il connaisse son nom, John releva la tête de ses mains pour croiser le regard du grand frère de Sherlock.

Ne t'attends à rien avec Sherlock. C'est un « sociopathe », il n'a pas d'amis... Ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Sherlock cligna imperceptiblement des yeux, prenant une inspiration tremblante. John ne sut pas comment réagir, se contentant de fixer Mycroft sans rien dire.

\- Je vous laisse à vos occupations, sourit gentiment Mycroft.

Le plus vieux sortit de la chambre, fermant derrière lui, laissant les deux garçons humiliés et mal à l'aise. John avait recommencé à fixer ses mains, semblant se renfermer sur lui-même. Sherlock, lui, avait les yeux fermés, se sentant encore une fois humilié et rabaissé par Mycroft, le maudissant. Cette bataille pour pourrir la vie de l'autre était devenue incontrôlable et ridicule.

\- Je… Hésita finalement John, brisant le silence. Devrais partir.

\- Non !

Sherlock se mordit aussitôt la lèvre après avoir dit ça, mais continua malgré tout.

\- Je veux dire… Tu es de toute évidence épuisé, et… Et tu ne dormiras pas chez toi. Tu devrais dormir un petit peu.

Le blond l'observa, puis l'épuisement sembla finalement avoir raison de lui. Il hocha la tête. Sherlock se leva, essayant de dissiper cette gêne que Mycroft avait installée entre eux, agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il partit vers son bureau, s'attelant à l'affaire de l'avocat, laissant John sur son lit. Le brun releva la tête de son microscope quelques minutes plus tard, son regard cherchant John. Il trouva le blond profondément endormi, même pas sous la couette, ses chaussures au pied du lit, un bras cachant ses yeux. Etendu sur le dos, sa chemise était sortie de son pantalon, remontant jusqu'à son ventre, et sa veste traînait au bas du lit. Les yeux rapides de Sherlock analysèrent chaque centimètre du corps de John, et soudain, ils se plissèrent sur un détail. Le brun s'éloigna de son bureau et s'approcha de John, fronçant les sourcils en soulevant le plus délicatement possible sa chemise. Un énorme bleu, ou même un hématome, s'étendait sur le ventre musclé du blond. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour ne pas réveiller John, plongeant sa main dans ses boucles. Merde. C'était quoi ça ?

* * *

\- Décrivez-le-moi.

\- Roh eh bien je ne sais pas quoi vous dire moi, il était jeune, trop jeune pour s'intéresser à ce genre d'affaires, peut-être 16, 17 ans... Des cheveux noirs, bouclés… Oh des yeux, des yeux merveilleusement bleus, et… Assez grand, pâle, accompagné d'un jeune homme blond, plus petit et plus poli que lui. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus !

\- C'est lui, c'est certain… Merci.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?

\- M'amuser un peu.

La vieille femme recula de quelques pas en entendant le ton inquiétant de la réponse, et d'une voix blanche, demanda s'il voulait autre chose.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. S'il revient vous voir… Acceptez-le.

\- Mais… Pourquoi prendre le risque de se faire découvrir ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'interlocuteur de la vieille femme, qui ne put détacher son regard de ses yeux brillants d'une folie enthousiaste.

\- S'il n'y avait pas de risques, la vie serait terriblement ennuyeuse, ne pensez-vous pas ?

* * *

\- John, appela une voix grave. Réveille-toi.

L'interpellé s'étira, ouvrit un œil, le ferma, puis rouvrit les deux, se redressant difficilement. Il marmonna comme toute réponse, sur une intonation interrogative.

\- Il est bientôt 19 heures, expliqua Sherlock, mes parents vont rentrer, et préparer à manger. S'ils te voient, ils voudront savoir qui tu es, si tu manges là…

L'estomac de John se tordit douloureusement à l'évocation de la nourriture, et le blond se souvint de son frigo vide. Il avait hâte que la paie de sa mère arrive... Il leva les yeux vers Sherlock, tombant dans les deux galaxies bleues qui l'observaient. Il ne voulait vraiment pas gêner, et de toute façon il devait s'occuper de sa famille. Sa gorge se noua face à ce qui l'attendait, puis il déglutit.

\- Je… Dois y aller, de toute façon, marmonna John. Je ne veux pas déranger.

\- Si Mycroft t'a gêné tout à l'heure, sache que ce n'est qu'un idiot, mon ennemi à vrai dire, fit rapidement Sherlock. Il ment excellemment. Il est jaloux, car je suis le plus intelligent des deux.

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sherlock ramène le sujet maintenant.

\- Sherlock, le réprimanda-t-il.

\- Pardon. Je voulais juste le préciser.

Le brun se frotta la nuque, les yeux s'égarant sur le sol. Il était loin de son attitude fière et provocatrice habituelle. John le regarda avec un petit sourire, et se leva finalement.

\- Je vais y aller, dit-t-il finalement en prenant sa veste et son sac. On se voit demain.

Sherlock releva les yeux vers John, sourit et hocha la tête. John enfila sa veste, adressa un sourire au brun, et sortit en mettant son sac sur une épaule. Sherlock alla manger quelques minutes plus tard, évitant soigneusement le regard de Mycroft et soupirant aux remontrances peu convaincues de ses parents.

De retour dans sa chambre, Sherlock se laissa tomber sur son lit. L'odeur de John l'enveloppa, l'envahit, et il papillonna des yeux, interloqué. Il les ferma finalement, réfléchissant. Dossier [ **John Watson** ]. Des centaines d'images, de faits et de sensations le submergèrent, et il fronça les sourcils. Avait-il stocké autant de choses ? Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Sherlock enfouit ses doigts dans ses boucles, appuyant les paumes contre ses yeux fermés. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, quelques heures plus tôt ? Cet abruti de Mycroft avait interrompu quelque chose mais… Est-ce que John avait vraiment voulu… L'embrasser ?

Il choisit un moment, celui de John croisant son regard, à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, juste avant que Mycroft n'entre. Toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressenties à ce moment le submergèrent, et il frissonna puissamment. Tout était nouveau, aucune information n'était stockée dans son cerveau pour le préparer à ça ? Il n'avait que quelques données concernant le flirt, et ça s'arrêtait là. Le bouclé s'étira, passant une main distraite sur son ventre. Celui de John apparut dans son esprit, et le bleu qui s'y étendait le fit froncer les sourcils. Il n'était pas supposé ressentir autant de colère et d'inquiétude à cette image. Il n'était pas supposé ressentir du tout, il était sociopathe de toute façon-

\- Sherlock.

Le bouclé ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien entendu ?! Mycroft était debout à côté de son lit, les bras croisés. Sherlock déglutit, et bougea, se reculant contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répliqua-t-il, sur la défensive.

Mycroft le surplombait, un sourire moqueur jouant sur ses lèvres, amusé de la réaction du plus jeune.

\- Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit… Ne jamais s'attacher. Surtout pas aux gens ordinaires.

\- Je ne m'attache pas.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin de revoir la définition du verbe « s'attacher » ? Se moqua Mycroft. John Watson, par contre, est la définition même du mot « ordinaire ».

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Mycroft…

\- Sherlock, le voyou, le rebelle de la famille… L'ignora Mycroft. Le génie incompris et incompréhensible… Qui perd finalement toute sa fierté en batifolant avec un garçon de sa classe.

Des yeux bleus se levèrent vers Mycroft, humiliés et énervés.

\- Je te déteste, articula finalement Sherlock.

\- Ne m'en veux donc pas, Sherlock, soupira Mycroft avec condescendance. Je fais ça pour ton bien. Les gens ne veulent pas être tes amis, ton caractère ne s'y prête pas. John Watson, un joueur de rugby blond et apprécié, est justement tout ce que tu détestes d'habitude. Tout ça pour te rebeller et montrer que tu es spécial, c'est un peu excessif.

\- Tu n'es jamais d'accord avec ce que je fais ! Tu méprises mes enquêtes, mes fréquentations, mes occupations... Tu te moquais même de Barberousse. Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter me rabaisser, Mycroft. Sors de ma chambre.

Voyant que le plus vieux ne bougeait pas, un sourcil haussé et un sourire en coin sur le visage, le bouclé se leva et le poussa hors de la chambre, avant de retourner s'enfouir dans son lit, fermant les yeux. Mycroft avait raison, au fond. Il était trop différent. Il n'avait pas d'amis, personne ne voulait de lui, et son cerveau allait toujours, toujours, toujours trop vite. Il y avait tellement d'éléments à traiter, tellement de choses à assimiler. Il sortit une cigarette pour ralentir un peu tout ça, mais au bout de quelques bouffées, le brun réalisa que ça ne l'aidait pas. Il était encore perturbé du moment qu'il avait partagé avec John, qu'il veuille l'admettre ou non, et son cerveau mélangeait toute notion d'information ou de sensation. Il chercha sous son lit, et sortit deux sachets de plastique. Il sortit un peu de cannabis du premier, et attrapa le second pour prendre une feuille et du tabac. Une fois roulé, il alluma et porta à ses lèvres le joint. Même si Mycroft serait hors de lui s'il le savait, c'était loin d'être nouveau. Seulement, depuis quelques temps, il avait arrêté, se limitant aux cigarettes. Il avait testé beaucoup de choses qui feraient pâlir Mycroft, bien plus stimulantes que de pauvres cigarettes… La plus incroyable de toutes, la cocaïne, ferait se hérisser les cheveux gominés de Mycroft, et lui faisait découvrir tout ce dont son cerveau était capable. Sherlock secoua la tête en laissant la fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres, fermant les yeux pour réfléchir enfin clairement. Il allait se concentrer sur son affaire, et la résoudre. L'image de John tout près de lui apparut sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, et il eut un petit sourire, son cœur s'accélérant un peu.

\- N'importe quoi, Sherlock… Soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

Malgré ses tentatives, il n'arriva pas à dégager les images, et les sensations que John avait provoquées. Il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un. C'était frivole et inutile de toute façon, surtout pour un sociopathe, pas vrai ?

Après avoir jeté le mégot par la fenêtre ouverte, il regarda son jardin, pensif. Le vent jouait sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux, et le souvenir du corps de John pressé contre le sien dans le petit placard, lors de leur enquête ensemble, se joignit aux sensations de tout à l'heure, de ses yeux qui exploraient les siens. John. John qui était toujours plus fatigué, John dont la peau était tuméfiée, John dont il ignorait encore trop de choses. Il n'avait qu'à aller enquêter !

Il se leva hâtivement, prit ses clés et de l'argent, puis marqua une pause. Il n'allait pas rester en uniforme. Il sortit un jean noir déchiré de part et d'autre, un tee-shirt blanc et sa veste en cuir. Le brun ébouriffa un peu ses boucles, enfila ses chaussures, et sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

\- Taxi ! Appela-t-il, quelques rues plus loin pour ne pas être entendu par sa famille.

Il donna l'adresse, qu'il avait gardée dans son palais mental. Son cœur battait à toute allure, et ce n'était pas à cause de l'adrénaline d'une enquête. Une fois devant l'immeuble, il déglutit, puis poussa la porte. Le bâtiment était bruyant : de la musique forte et lourde en basses sortait de quelques appartements, des rires dans certains autres, des cris dans quelques derniers. Il arriva devant l'appartement de John. Les cris passaient au travers de la porte. Essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas intimidé, il frappa, fort. Les voix ne cessèrent pas, mais il entendit des pas s'approcher de la porte. Ce fut John qui lui ouvrit, l'air fatigué et désabusé. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Sherlock, puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à comment répondre à cette question. John soupira, et jeta un œil derrière lui. Les disputes continuaient malgré tout.

\- Ecoute, je… C'est pas vraiment le moment, ok ?

Il fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir.

\- Tu es tout seul ? Tu sais à quel point cet endroit est dangereux ?

Sherlock eut un petit sourire, s'appuyant contre l'entrebâillement.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me laisses dehors ? répliqua-t-il.

John leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, et l'invita à entrer d'un coup de tête. Il enfouit les mains dans ses poches, et Sherlock remarqua qu'il portait sa veste, toujours trop grande pour lui malgré des ourlets. Cette vision accéléra bizarrement son cœur, et il observa silencieusement le blond, les yeux baissés alors qu'il passait devant sa mère et sa sœur. Les deux femmes ne les regardèrent même pas, trop occupées à se crier des insultes. La plus jeune était clairement éméchée. Sherlock tourna de nouveau les yeux vers John. Le blond s'était retourné, demandant du regard ce qu'il faisait. Il semblait effrayé, nerveux et fatigué à la fois. La veste trop grande le rajeunissait, et Sherlock savait qu'il essayait de tout gérer, mais que la situation lui échappait quoi qu'il fasse. Le bouclé tourna la tête vers la famille de John, qui ne prêtait aucune attention à John, ni à lui.

\- Bonsoir, tenta-t-il.

Il fut ignoré. La plus jeune des femmes s'empara d'un verre, menaçant de le briser si l'autre ne la laissait pas tranquille. Le regard bleu alla vers John, ses cernes et sa nervosité, et Sherlock serra le poing. C'était injuste. John méritait mieux que ça. Sherlock sentit la colère monter dans son ventre, et, pour la première fois depuis des années, son cœur prit le contrôle sur son esprit.

De la vaisselle se fracassa par terre, vola en mille éclats autour d'eux. Les cris s'intensifièrent, Sherlock fit trois pas vers John, prit son visage entre ses mains, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les cris stoppèrent net.

John, les yeux écarquillés, bougea inutilement ses mains quelques microsecondes, puis alla les enfouir dans les boucles de Sherlock, avant de répondre au baiser, fermant les yeux. Sherlock, qui n'avait aucune idée de comment embrasser, se laissa entraîner par le blond, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Ils se séparèrent finalement, un peu haletants. Sherlock se tourna vers leur public, avec un sourire en coin provocateur. Les deux femmes étaient bouches bée. Un silence inhabituel résonnait dans l'appartement, presque assourdissant. Sherlock garda son sourire insolent, et accrocha le regard de John, lui proposant sans un mot de venir avec lui. John hocha la tête, plus qu'heureux de s'échapper un peu d'ici. Sherlock lança un dernier regard vers la mère et la fille, l'air narquois, puis sortit, John devant lui.

* * *

\- Il ne faut pas que Mycroft nous entende, murmura Sherlock d'une voix grave, ouvrant la porte de derrière le plus silencieusement possible.

John hocha la tête, et cette fois ci, s'appliqua à rester discret. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Sherlock, la seule chambre dans l'aile droite de la maison. Le brun ferma la porte, et la verrouilla. John s'étira, regardant rapidement sa montre. Bientôt vingt-deux heures trente. Il retira ses chaussures, et alla se mettre sur le lit de Sherlock, les mains derrière la nuque. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le plus jeune, qui était devant son placard, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. La lampe de chevet était la seule source de lumière, et installait une ambiance douce dans la chambre.

\- Tiens, interpella Sherlock en lançant un jogging à John. Ca devrait bien t'aller.

Agile, le blond le rattrapa au vol. Il hésita un peu, puis se déshabilla, enfilant le jogging. Il passa une main sur son ventre douloureux, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il retira finalement sa chemise, posant tout au pied du lit. Il se redressa, et son regard tomba de nouveau sur Sherlock, qui se déshabillait lui aussi. John observa la lumière cuivrée jouer sur le corps du brun. Il retira son tee-shirt, et les ombres épousèrent les muscles de son dos. John remarqua enfin qu'il était habillé différemment que d'habitude, ne le connaissant qu'avec son uniforme. Ses yeux descendirent sur ses fesses, et il prit une inspiration lorsque Sherlock retira son jean. Le blond sentit une chaleur partir de son ventre pour s'étendre dans le reste de son corps, et déglutit silencieusement. Le plus jeune se retourna finalement, ses yeux bleus s'accrochant directement à ceux, bruns, de John, et il le rejoignit sur le lit, en boxer.

Sherlock était perdu, trop d'informations se mélangeaient dans son esprit, l'embrouillaient. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quoique ça soit de ce genre, il s'était très tôt considéré comme sociopathe et incapable de toute attirance sexuelle ou romantique, mais… John était en face de lui, avec ses cheveux décoiffés, ses lèvres attirantes et son torse nu... Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin en voyant Sherlock le détailler, et se rapprocha de lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sa main passa sur sa nuque, ils échangèrent un rapide regard, puis John se pencha pour l'embrasser lentement. Sherlock sentit son cœur s'accélérer déraisonnablement, puis il ferma les yeux avant de répondre, pas très sûr de lui. John eut un petit sourire, et il bougea légèrement, s'asseyant sur le lit et entraînant Sherlock sur ses cuisses. Plus à l'aise, les deux approfondirent peu à peu le baiser, l'autre main de John allant s'égarer dans le dos de Sherlock. Le brun se rapprocha instinctivement de John, attrapant son visage à deux mains pour mieux l'embrasser. John eut un infime soubresaut et ses deux mains descendirent sur les hanches étroites du plus jeune, qui soupira contre ses lèvres en s'arquant vers lui.

Les mains de Sherlock allèrent s'enfouir dans les cheveux blonds, brouillonnes. Les deux amants se séparèrent un instant pour reprendre leur respiration, mais Sherlock fit une pression à l'arrière de la tête de John pour qu'il continue à l'embrasser. Le blond haleta légèrement et obéit à la demande sans attendre, ses mains rapprochant un peu plus Sherlock de lui, tenant plus fermement ses hanches. Le plus jeune laissa échapper un gémissement grave, ses mains se crispant dans les cheveux blonds. Il sentait la chaleur et l'envie envahir délicieusement tout son corps, qui brûlait de se rapprocher de celui de John. Encouragé par les mains fermes sur ses hanches, il bougea sur les cuisses de John pour se presser contre lui, sentant le plaisir envahir sa poitrine et chauffer dans son ventre. Les mains de John descendirent contre ses fesses et Sherlock sentit un frisson l'agiter. Il eut un soupir chaud, et, l'esprit absent, commença à bouger contre John, ses lèvres partant explorer son cou. Le blond bascula la tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus de place, une de ses mains allant empoigner les boucles brunes. Leurs hanches bougeaient ensembles, instinctivement. John guida les mouvements du plus jeune pour qu'il aille plus vite, et il l'entendit gémir gravement dans son cou.

\- Merde, Sherlock, grogna John en sortant sa tête de son cou pour l'embrasser, sentant le brun excité contre lui.

Un gémissement se perdit entre eux, et les mains agitées de John cherchèrent à retirer le boxer de Sherlock. Le plus jeune se tendit instinctivement, ses lèvres se figeant légèrement contre celles du blond. John le sentit directement, et brisa le baiser pour croiser le regard plus foncé de Sherlock.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, le souffle court et les pupilles dilatées.

Sherlock se mordit légèrement la lèvre, et détourna les yeux. Tout ce qu'il savait lui était inutile pour comprendre ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. La seule chose sûre était qu'il avait ressenti de l'appréhension quand John avait voulu retirer ses sous-vêtements. Il releva les yeux vers le blond, qui semblait avoir compris qu'il ne se passerait pas plus aujourd'hui.

\- OK, je dois juste... Je reviens, fit John en se raclant la gorge, remettant son jogging en place. Où sont tes toilettes ?

Sherlock répondit sans réfléchir, semblant essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver. John acquiesça, souleva Sherlock pour le faire retomber à coté de lui sur le lit, et se leva. Commençant à partir, il jeta un dernier regard hésitant à Sherlock, puis retourna rapidement vers lui. Il attrapa son visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, devant le lit. Sherlock répondit directement, passant sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés, se redressant légèrement. Ils se séparèrent finalement, et John le regarda, l'air un peu perdu et hésitant, pas trop sûr de ce qu'il passait entre eux. Sherlock eut un simple sourire, et retomba tranquillement sur le lit. John le regarda quelques instants, puis partit, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Sherlock s'enfouit sous la couette, réfléchissant. Lui qui considérait tout rapprochement physique comme inutile et ridicule, devait à présent reconsidérer tout ce qu'il pensait jusqu'ici. Il ressentait bel et bien des attirances, et ce qu'il avait ressenti avec John, il était prêt à le sentir de nouveau. Bougeant inconfortablement, Sherlock fronça les sourcils à la sensation désagréable de frustration qui le tenaillait depuis que John et lui avaient arrêté leur activité. Il plongea dans son palais mental, essayant de supprimer cette impression, mais rien à faire. C'était comme un bug. Est-ce que c'était le prix à payer pour le plaisir de tout à l'heure ?

* * *

John fixait le sol depuis quelques temps, essayant de faire le clair. Même soulagé, il n'arrivait pas à penser distinctement. Sherlock l'avait embrassé devant sa mère et Harry, et ils avaient... dérapé, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne connaissait pas cet aspect de lui-même, donc toute cette histoire l'embrouillait pas mal. Il avait eu quelques copines, trouvait les filles jolies en général : rien de très compliqué. Mais Sherlock Holmes commençait à draguer des gars de la classe et d'un coup, il était gay ?

John soupira, se levant. Il avait des problèmes plus importants que ça, et il n'était pas gay puisqu'il était aussi attiré par les filles, donc ce n'était pas un trop gros changement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, sortit de la pièce, et revint le plus silencieusement possible dans la chambre de Sherlock. Le brun était allongé sur son lit, les mains jointes sous son menton, les yeux fermés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hésita John.  
\- Palais mental, marmonna le bouclé.

John haussa les sourcils en venant le rejoindre sur le lit, et baissa les yeux pour observer Sherlock qui était toujours en boxer. A sa surprise, le plus jeune était toujours clairement excité, contrairement à John qui s'était occupé de ça.

\- Tu... T'es toujours... Balbutia John.  
\- Je subis une réaction à l'excitation, qui s'exprime par la frustration et cet état indélicat. J'essaye de l'éliminer dans mon palais mental.

John écarquilla les yeux, fixant le visage concentré de Sherlock, puis éclata de rire. Le brun ouvrit un œil mécontent, semblant lui demander pourquoi il riait.

\- T'as juste à te... enfin, tu vois quoi ! Rit-il.  
\- À me quoi ? Demanda curieusement Sherlock.

John rigola un peu plus, puis se calma en voyant qu'il vexait le plus jeune.

\- Oh mon dieu, OK... Te masturber, Sherlock.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de choses frivoles, marmonna dédaigneusement le bouclé.

Le blond le regarda d'un air bizarre, puis recommença à rire sans pouvoir se contrôler. Sherlock, vexé, se retourna, lui tournant le dos.

\- Eh, eh, attends, attends, rigola John, essuyant ses yeux humides à force de rire. Désolé. Oh dieu. Évidemment que tu en as besoin Sherlock, tu as vu ton état ? Tu es humain comme tout le monde.

John, se faisant la réflexion que c'était une des conversations les plus gênantes et bizarres qu'il avait eues, secoua doucement l'épaule du plus jeune, qui s'était roulé en boule dos à lui.

\- Hey... Tu as jamais... ? Hésita-t-il finalement.

Sherlock secoua silencieusement la tête.

\- Normalement mon palais mental suffit à éliminer cette réaction en cas d'érection matinale... Mais pas là...  
\- Tu n'avais jamais été excité ? S'étonna le blond.  
\- Je pensais que je ne ressentais pas ça, je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à qui que ce soit avant, grogna Sherlock, clairement mal à l'aise.

Assez flatté, John eut un sourire qu'il voulait réconfortant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ? Sherlock le regardait, attendant visiblement sa réponse.

\- Tu ne veux pas... le faire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas comment on fait, marmonna-t-il. Enfin, j'ai une vague idée, mais je n'ai pas envie. Pas ce soir.

John fit une moue, comprenant que Sherlock, tout novice qu'il était dans le domaine, avait eu énormément de premières expériences ce soir. Décidant de s'appuyer sur quelque chose que le brun maitrisait, il ouvrit la bouche.

\- OK, on va tenter autre chose. On va te trouver un coupe-envie.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Quelque chose qui te calme, si tu veux. Par exemple, qu'est-ce qui t'excite ?

Sherlock le regarda, s'étant retourné vers lui, et releva un peu le menton, essayant de se donner un air fier malgré sa gêne.

\- Toi, marmonna-t-il.  
\- OK, répondit John avec un petit sourire et une chaleur sur le visage. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui couperait ton envie ?

Sherlock réfléchit un certain temps, puis ses yeux retournèrent dans ceux de John.

\- McDuffy, décida-t-il.  
\- Le gars de la classe qui fait du rugby avec moi ? Rigola John. Le roux ?

Sherlock hocha la tête avec une grimace, et John rigola un peu plus, avant de se reprendre.

\- OK. Eh bien au lieu de penser à... Moi et... A ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, tu penses à McDuffy.  
\- Pourquoi je m'infligerais ça ? Grogna Sherlock.  
\- Pour arrêter d'être excité, génie, rétorqua John.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil curieux, et obéit finalement, fermant les yeux. John l'observa : il s'était redressé en position assise, et avait glissé la couverture jusqu'à sa taille. Il attendit un certain temps, et croisa le regard de Sherlock quand celui-ci rouvrit ses yeux clairs. Le plus jeune eut un sourire satisfait en vérifiant sous la couette, et releva la tête vers John.

\- Merci, sourit-t-il.  
\- Hrmmm... De rien ? Rigola John.

Le brun s'allongea sur le ventre, observant le blond de ses yeux vifs.

\- Tu es fatigué, John Watson, déclara-t-il finalement.  
\- De plus en plus doué en déduction, dis donc, railla John.

Sherlock grogna, et laissa tomber son visage dans les draps, près des jambes de John. Le blond bailla, et s'allongea en face du bouclé.

\- Raconte des choses, murmura finalement John après un silence confortable.  
\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Sherlock.  
\- Ta voix est grave. J'aime bien, chuchota-t-il, les yeux presque fermés.

Sherlock eut un sourire en coin, son ego flatté, et commença à parler. Il aimait parler, et John aimait l'écouter. Ils s'endormirent sans le réaliser, fatigués.

* * *

John, réveillé par la douleur dans son ventre, avait profité de l'heure matinale pour pouvoir prendre une douche, le plus rapidement possible. Il revint sans croiser personne, et rentra dans la chambre de Sherlock pour le trouver éveillé sur le lit, ses yeux clairs perdus dans le vide.

\- Sherlock ? Appela John.  
\- Mmh ?  
\- Ça va ?

Sherlock hocha vaguement la tête, et John ne se posa pas plus de questions. Une fois habillé, il enfila ses chaussures, attrapa son sac, et se dirigea vers la porte avant qu'une voix rauque ne le stoppe.

\- Tu fais quoi ?  
\- Eh bien... Je m'en vais ? Hésita John. Je dois repasser chez moi et la distance est grande, je vais essayer de choper un métro.

Le brun l'observa silencieusement, regarda l'heure, et soupira.

\- Tu ne seras jamais à l'heure en cours si tu passes chez toi, il reste une vingtaine de minutes avant le début des cours et tu habites à l'autre bout de Londres.  
\- Eh bien je serais en retard en cours, marmonna John.  
\- Tu n'as pas mangé, non plus, fit remarquer Sherlock.  
\- Je croyais que je n'avais pas le temps ? Répliqua John.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne manges pas plutôt ? Tu as de toute évidence faim, puisque c'est la faim qui t'a réveillé.  
\- Hein ? Comment est-ce que tu pourrais possiblement sav-  
\- Tu es épuisé, comme le montrent tes cernes et tes mains faibles, et malgré le fait d'être dans un endroit silencieux et sécurisé, tu te réveilles tôt, sans réveil : la faim. Au lieu de te préoccuper de choses frivoles tu devrais remédier à ce problème rapidement.

John, de mauvaise humeur, ne répondit pas et sortit, laissant Sherlock tout seul sur son lit. Le brun fixa la porte fermée quelques secondes, grogna, hésita, puis secoua finalement la tête, se levant pour s'habiller.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de métro, John sortit à sa station, toujours de mauvaise humeur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait une fois chez lui, après le baiser d'hier. Il monta les marches sans réfléchir, et poussa la porte sans rien dire, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage.

Sa mère était endormie sur le canapé, dos à lui. Harry était probablement dans sa chambre, parce qu'il ne l'entendait pas vomir. Lâchant son sac à l'entrée, il alla prendre un uniforme propre dans sa chambre, et se changea. Il attrapa sa tenue de rugby, et la balança dans son sac de sport.

Après une rapide vérification, il trouva le frigo vide, mises à part les bouteilles d'Harry. Il soupira en se passant une main sur le visage, et cherchant dans les placards. Rien de très concluant, le plus intéressant étant un fond de pâtes. Pas très utile pour le matin. John sentit son ventre se tordre, et se dirigea vers le sac de sa mère : peut-être qu'elle avait eu sa paye et qu'il pouvait aller faire un peu de courses avant d'attraper un métro pour aller au lycée.  
Il fouilla dans le sac à main, sans résultats. Tout devait être parti dans les bouteilles dans le frigo et les sorties d'Harry. La fin du mois arrivait, la paye devrait venir bientôt, ils n'avaient plus que quelques jours à tenir. John allait devoir trouver quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir ce matin.

Abandonnant le petit-déjeuner, il partit jeter un œil dans la chambre d'Harry. Il n'entendait pas un bruit, et les lumières étaient éteintes. John soupira, refermant discrètement la porte, et sortit de chez lui en attrapant son sac au passage.

* * *

\- Watson ?

Silence.

\- Watson ? Watsoon ? Insista d'un ton monocorde le professeur, l'air d'être mort à l'intérieur.  
\- Il est pas là, abrégea un élève, agacé.  
\- Watson : absent, nota-t-il. Toujours le même... Commenta-t-il d'un air méprisant.

Sherlock, au fond de la classe, le foudroya du regard, mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit, pour une fois. Il ne pouvait pas signaler que ce n'était qu'un retard, pour passer chez lui... si les autres comprenaient qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensembles, les rumeurs et l'homophobie exploseraient et John n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Sherlock ne s'intéressa pas du tout au cours, perdu dans ses pensées. Hier avait été riche en émotions et sensations nouvelles, et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à les ranger dans son palais mental. Ce n'étaient ni des idées, ni des informations. Tout ce qu'il ressentait en pensant à hier était brouillon, indescriptible.

\- Holmes ? Hoolmes ?

\- Si vous êtes incapable de me voir, songez à prendre des lunettes plus puissantes, répliqua Sherlock avec ennui, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Holmes, votre intelligence ne vous donne pas tous les droits, soyez respectueux. Ne partez pas sur la même pente que Watson.

Le brun releva la tête, ses yeux clairs se dardant sur le professeur, et toute la salle fut persuadée qu'il allait réussir en quelques secondes à déduire que le prof trompait sa femme avec le directeur. Cependant, il n'en fit rien. Il serra la mâchoire, et se recula sur sa chaise, se renfermant un peu plus.

\- Eh, le bizarre, appela son voisin une fois le cours commencé.

Sherlock cligna imperceptiblement les yeux, prit une inspiration, puis tourna la tête vers le gars qui avait dit ça, un joueur de rugby au dernier rang comme lui.

\- T'as pas d'émotions, tu fais chier tout le monde avec tes déductions, t'as pas d'amis, je t'ai jamais vu avec une fille... C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?

Sherlock sentit sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement, mais garda un visage neutre.

\- Je suis sociopathe, répliqua-t-il avec dédain.

Le sportif le regarda avec les sourcils haussés, puis ricana avant de se tourner vers son autre voisin pour lui murmurer des choses de toute évidence à propos de Sherlock. Les deux rirent, et Sherlock inspira en se laissant retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda une blonde en se retournant, les entendant rire.

Le rugbyman ne répondit pas, mais, un sourire aux lèvres, fit un petit mouvement de tête pour désigner Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi vous parlez du bizarre ? Rigola-t-elle, baissant à peine sa voix.

\- Il s'invente des mots pour justifier le fait que personne ne veuille être ami avec lui, répondit le voisin du rugbyman.

Les trois s'esclaffèrent, et la fille jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui fixait le tableau d'un air ennuyé, avant de rire un peu plus.

\- Attention, sinon il va nous analyser, ricana le rugbyman.

\- Et se la péter parce qu'il a deviné que t'as fait la fête Samedi dernier, rigola l'autre. Sans vouloir te vexer, Holmes, continua-t-il à l'attention de Sherlock avec un sourire moqueur.

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de le regarder. Ca ne l'atteignait pas, ce genre de personnes ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se répétait, se sentant humilié et seul. « Personne ne veut être ami avec toi »… même son frère le disait, et il avait peut-être raison au fond. Même John était énervé par ce qu'il disait. Il crispa légèrement sa main sur le stylo, inspira profondément, et commença à prendre des notes du cours pour penser à autre chose. Sociopathe. Il était sociopathe.

* * *

\- Watson ! Interpella une voix.

John sursauta légèrement dans le hall du lycée, puis tourna la tête vers la voix. Le principal, un grand homme intimidant, était sorti de son bureau et venait apparemment de l'appeler. Il fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à le suivre, et John obéit sans protester. Ils traversèrent un petit couloir vide et sombre, pour arriver finalement au bureau.

\- Fermez la porte derrière vous, ordonna l'homme en entrant. Asseyez-vous, ajouta-t-il une fois la porte fermée.

Le blond posa son sac à ses pieds et s'assit. Le principal, assis derrière son un lourd bureau, semblait agacé, méprisant.

\- Cela vous amuse-t-il de ne pas venir en cours ? Commença-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je…

\- Ne me coupez pas la parole, coupa l'homme. Votre comportement est devenu inacceptable. Tant que vous fournissiez de bons résultats sans faire trop d'histoires, il n'y avait pas trop de problèmes. Mais à présent, vous manquez des heures, n'êtes plus attentif à aucun cours, faites l'affront de dormir à chaque heure à laquelle vous assistez. Vos résultats ont baissé. Vous entrainez même un élève brillant sur une mauvaise pente. Watson, vous êtes un très mauvais élément, et je n'accepte plus ce comportement. Est-ce bien clair ?!

Les yeux fixés sur ses mains, John hocha la tête, essayant de se concentrer. Il avait tellement faim.

\- Cessez d'être insolent, et regardez-moi quand je vous parle ! S'agaça le proviseur, tapant une main sur le bureau. Vous savez bien que vous n'êtes pas un élève très précieux à cette école, et que la bourse qui vous permet de toujours étudier ici peut vous être enlevée pour mauvais comportement. Je pourrais vous virer pour absences répétées et insolence dans vos cours. C'est ce que vous voulez, Watson ?

\- Non, répondit John entre ses dents en le regardant, le ventre noué de faim et de stress.

\- Alors vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreaux. Je ne tolérerais plus d'absence, ni de siestes en cours. Pas une seule, vous avez bien compris ? Notre école à une réputation à tenir, et ne peut se laisser affaiblir par des éléments feignants et indisciplinés.

John hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire pour ne pas dormir en cours ?

\- Très bien. Sortez.

Le lycéen marmonna un « Au revoir », attrapa son sac, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Une fois dehors, il s'appuya contre le mur, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il n'allait jamais y arriver.

\- John ? Appela doucement une voix grave.

Le blond laissa tomber sa main pour voir Sherlock en face de lui. Le bouclé le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus vifs, qui semblaient en permanence l'analyser. Il leva une main pâle vers lui, hésita, puis la remit dans sa poche de pantalon. Le génie prit une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai deviné que tu serais là, ajouta-t-il finalement, à voix basse.

John le fixa, essayant de tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête. La faim lui faisait tourner la tête, et ramenait la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée malgré les quelques nuits éparses chez Sherlock. Le plus jeune le sortit de ses pensées en prenant un sandwich dans son sac, lui tendant.

\- Je t'ai apporté ça, hésita-t-il un peu. Je ne voulais pas te vexer ce matin. Je voulais juste que tu manges.

Le blond regarda le sandwich, puis releva la tête vers Sherlock. Il était le seul à penser à lui, et à le considérer comme autre chose qu'un feignant, un bon-à-rien, ou un voleur.

\- John ? Tenta-t-il. Tu m'en veux toujours ? Je suis désolé, mais même si tu m'en veux, tu dois manger quelque chose, tes yeux sont vitreux et-

Le blond l'interrompit en l'attirant contre lui, plaquant leurs lèvres ensembles. Sherlock haleta, surpris, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains, mais se calma instantanément quand John passa une main douce dans ses boucles, commençant à l'embrasser. Le plus jeune ferma finalement les yeux, passant sa main libre autour de la taille de John, répondant au baiser en se pressant contre lui. Un bruit de chaise dans le bureau du principal à côté d'eux les fit sursauter, et John se sépara de Sherlock, une main s'égarant dans le bas de son dos.

\- Apparemment je te pousse vers « une mauvaise pente », murmura John, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'emmène sur des scènes de crime, répliqua malicieusement Sherlock.

Ils rirent ensembles, et se turent directement en entendant le principal se lever dans son bureau, probablement alerté par les bruits. La porte s'ouvrit, cachant les deux garçons collés contre le mur juste à côté. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, puis referma la porte en marmonnant. Les yeux écarquillés, John et Sherlock sortirent le plus silencieusement possible du petit couloir sombre, avant d'éclater de rire, une fois éloignés.

\- Mange ce fichu sandwich, insista Sherlock, une fois calmé.

John eut un sourire, et s'empara du sandwich après avoir remercié le brun. Ils passèrent la pause sur un banc de la cour, pour que John mange tranquillement.

\- La prof de maths est absente, avertit soudainement Sherlock.

\- Hein ? Comment est-ce que-

\- Eh Watson, t'as vu ? Johnson est absente ! Intervint un camarade de rugby de John, passant devant eux avant d'aller avertir le reste de la classe.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as pu prédire ça ? Demanda finalement John en se tournant vers Sherlock.

\- Joshua semblait heureux et excité, et ce niveau de contentement au lycée ne peut provenir que de l'absence d'un professeur. J'ai su la nature de la matière, car nous avons mathématiques en dernière heure et que ça implique terminer plus tôt. Enfin, il comptait clairement te dire l'information qui le rendait joyeux, et étant donné qu'il n'est qu'une connaissance pour toi, cela ne pouvait être qu'une nouvelle concernant le domaine scolaire et étant capable de réjouir toute la classe.

John cligna des yeux, assimilant toutes les informations que le cerveau de Sherlock avait réussi à détecter en quelques secondes, puis mordit dans son sandwich avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire ? S'étonna Sherlock. Mon raisonnement était bon, Joshua nous l'a confirmé.

\- Oh oui, parfait. Sauf qu'il s'appelle Oliver.

Sherlock haussa les sourcils, surpris, alors que John commençait à rire. Le brun marmonna « ne te moque pas » en poussant légèrement son épaule, faisant rire John un peu plus.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ton heure de libre ? Demanda Sherlock alors qu'ils sortaient tous de cours.

\- Je vais rester travailler ici, je devais manger là de toute façon, répondit le blond. Et toi ?

\- Je vais retourner voir la vieille dame.

\- Quoi, tout seul ? Pas question, répliqua John, regardant l'heure à son poignet. Je serais disponible à 15:30, on ira ensembles si tu veux vraiment y aller.

\- Pourquoi pas avant 15:30 ?

\- J'ai rugby le mercredi.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quelle perte de temps ! Tu devrais venir interroger la vieille dame avec moi au lieu de faire ça, tes aptitudes sociales aideraient. Je n'ai rien à faire chez moi en plus.

\- Tu n'as qu'à attendre dans les gradins, comme ça tu pourras voir l'entraînement, suggéra John.

\- Ok, soupira Sherlock d'un air ennuyé.

* * *

John essuya son front de sa manche, avant de remettre ses cheveux en place, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. L'entraînement était particulièrement difficile aujourd'hui, l'entraîneur ne les laissait pas s'arrêter pour une pause. John intercepta le ballon, et courut à toute vitesse pour s'approcher le plus possible de la ligne. En un regard, il repéra Tennant qui courait derrière lui, comptant le plaquer, et bougea, le laissant s'étaler.

Bien Watson ! Cria l'entraîneur.

John accéléra un peu plus, et atteignit finalement la ligne, marquant. L'entraîneur siffla, et le blond se releva, haletant. Quelques gars de l'équipe avec qui il s'entendait bien lui tapèrent gentiment l'épaule pour le féliciter alors qu'ils rejoignaient tous le vestiaire. John se déshabilla rapidement pour aller se doucher, essayant de camoufler un peu l'hématome sur son ventre, qui avait pris une teinte violacée, presque noire. Une fois lavé, séché et habillé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides, se dépêchant pour sortir avant les autres.

\- Hey, fit-il en rejoignant Sherlock à l'entrée du lycée, comme convenu.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée du lycée déserte, et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Surpris, John lâcha ses sacs, avant d'enfouir ses mains dans les boucles de Sherlock, répondant au baiser. Ils se séparèrent finalement, John fixant Sherlock. C'était la première fois que c'était le brun qui initiait un baiser entre eux sans intention de provoquer ou de se faire remarquer.

\- Je ne comprends pas mais… Te voir faire du rugby ça a… Enfin ça m'a donné envie de t'embrasser et même de faire d'autres trucs que je ne pensais pas avoir envie de faire avant, s'embrouilla Sherlock, perdant son habituelle arrogance.

John rigola légèrement, puis s'éloigna tranquillement du bâtiment, commençant à marcher. Sherlock, après un petit temps, le suivit, puis intercepta un taxi pour eux deux.

* * *

Après avoir frappé à la porte, Sherlock et John entendirent des pas s'approcher, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur la vieille dame. Elle sembla les reconnaître tout de suite, et déglutit.

\- Entrez.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chemistry 7**

 _Holà les gens ! Encore une fois désolée, désolée, désolée de mon retard ! Vous commencez à être habitués… Malheureusement. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser (désormais je réponds aux reviews non-anonymes en PM)_

 _Personne inconnu : Merci ! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, ça me touche beaucoup ! Oui tu es récompensée par ton attente : le chapitre est là !_

 _Caliste : En effet_

* * *

 _Après avoir frappé à la porte, Sherlock et John entendirent des pas s'approcher, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur la vieille dame. Elle sembla les reconnaître tout de suite, et déglutit._

 _\- Entrez._

* * *

Pendant que John parlait, expliquant la raison de leur venue, Sherlock observait attentivement autour de lui. L'appartement était petit, sombre, humide, capiteux, étouffant. Une odeur de renfermé s'accrochait partout, écœurant le bouclé.

\- Quel type de relation votre fille entretenait-elle avec James Hooper ? Entendit-il John demander.

\- Ils étaient mariés, répondit-elle doucement, évitant le regard de John.

\- Savez-vous si leur relation était bonne ?

La vieille femme hésita, les mains sur les genoux. En un coup d'œil, Sherlock détecta ses doigts crispés, son corps tendu et ses yeux fuyants. Tout transpirait le mensonge.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me mêlais pas de leurs affaires.

\- Où est votre fille à présent ? Demanda doucement John, croisant rapidement le regard de Sherlock.

La vieille femme était crispée, et ne croisa pas le regard de John en articulant d'une voix tremblotante :

\- Ma fille s'est suicidée.

\- Oh.

John papillonna des yeux, échangeant un regard avec Sherlock. Le brun semblait relativement désintéressé, son nez froncé et ses yeux plissés, probablement frustré du manque d'information que leur seule suspecte leur fournissait, et préférait chercher discrètement des éléments à relever. John étouffa un soupir, et se retourna vers la femme.

\- Je suis profondément navré, répondit doucement John. Toutes mes condoléances.

Elle leva enfin ses yeux vers lui. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en plongeant dans son regard, déstabilisé. Elle semblait totalement perdue et paniquée. Qu'est-ce que cette affaire cachait ?

\- Merci, répondit-elle finalement, brisant le moment. Avez-vous fini ?

\- Euh…

\- Non, coupa Sherlock. Quand est-ce que votre fille s'est-elle suicidée ?

\- Sherlock ! S'insurgea à voix basse John, se tournant vers lui, mais fut ignoré.

La femme grabataire se tendit, hésita, puis se racla la gorge.

\- Le 20 juillet, articula-t-elle. Pouvez-vous partir ? Je ne supporte plus de parler de ça.

\- Où étiez-vous le-, commença Sherlock.

\- Bien sûr, merci, interrompit fortement John en se levant, poussant légèrement Sherlock pour qu'il bouge à son tour.

Ils saluèrent la vieille dame, puis sortirent, s'éloignant un peu de la maison crasseuse.

\- Oh merde, j'allais étouffer dans ce truc, grogna John en inspirant longuement l'air froid de Londres.

Sherlock marmonna, semblant mécontent.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de lui demander où est-ce qu'elle était le jour du crime ?!

\- Parce que ce n'est pas elle ! Tu l'as vu ?!

\- Je ne me fie pas à l'apparence, seulement au mobile, rétorqua Sherlock. Et elle en a un qui tient la route.

\- Lequel ?

\- Utilise ton cerveau, John ! S'impatienta Sherlock. C'est évident !

\- Pas pour tout le monde, Sherlock, s'agaça le blond.

\- Sa fille s'est suicidée le 20 juillet. Le meurtre a eu lieu début septembre. Tu ne fais pas le lien ? Elle en voulait au mari, tout simplement !

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'une petite vieille comme elle va étrangler un grand homme en pleine santé, soupira John.

\- La rage peut faire faire des choses insoupçonnées, ou l'adrénaline, répondit calmement Sherlock.

John l'observa, puis souffla.

\- Sherlock, je ne peux pas croire ça. Tu ne l'as pas vue comme moi. Tu aurais vu son regard… Ce n'est pas elle, je le sens.

\- Je me base sur les faits, pas sur les sensations.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, replaçant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, et se plongea dans le regard bleu de son vis-à-vis.

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-il. Tu vas aller livrer cette mamie à la police ?

\- Non, non, je ne peux pas me baser uniquement sur des suppositions, marmonna le brun en passant une main frustrée dans ses boucles. Réfléchis, réfléchis, s'intima-t-il plus bas.

\- Sherlock, elle avait vraiment l'air… Affectée, tenta John.

\- Sa fille s'est suicidée. Je suppose que c'est comme ça que les gens réagissent à la perte d'un proche.

Le génie ne vit pas John se tendre, occupé à trier les informations, son regard vitreux. Le blond l'arrêta alors qu'ils marchaient dans la petite ruelle mal famée.

\- Non. C'était différent, différent du simple chagrin ou de la souffrance. Tu n'es pas doué pour analyser les sentiments humains, Sherlock.

Le brun grogna, mais accepta de se concentrer sur John. Il avait raison. Celui-ci en profita, et enchaîna sur son idée.

\- Ce n'était pas seulement du chagrin et de la souffrance. Cette femme est perdue dans quelque chose, elle est paniquée, elle fuit le regard, donc elle se sent coupable… Cela dépasse les sentiments habituels du deuil. Elle cache quelque chose.

Les yeux clairs de Sherlock étincelèrent d'intelligence alors qu'il réfléchissait rapidement, fixés sur le blond, et John dut se rappeler que, eh, respirer, c'était pas mal pour vivre. Il se reconcentra quand la voix grave de Sherlock commença à parler, un peu plus doucement alors qu'ils allaient croiser quelqu'un dans la ruelle.

\- Tu as raison. Quelque chose nous échappe… Je suis quand même persuadé qu'elle reste étroitement liée au meurtre, mais il est possible qu'elle se fasse manipuler, ou... Aïe !

John réagit en un quart de tour en voyant un homme agripper violemment le bras de Sherlock, et fit une rapide prise sur lui pour le faire lâcher. Il attrapa son col avec force, et siffla :

\- T'auras pas de fric. Dégage.

Il le repoussa, et l'homme s'éloigna rapidement. John le surveilla quelques secondes pour vérifier qu'il s'éloignait, puis alla voir Sherlock.

\- Tout va bien ? Montre-moi ton bras.

Encore un peu choqué, Sherlock se laissa faire, et John remonta les manches de sa veste et de sa chemise. La peau normalement blanche était rouge vive, mais ce n'est pas ce qui interpella John.

\- Tu… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche en passant son pouce sur les petites marques au creux de son coude.

\- Je… Hésita Sherlock.

John le lâcha, et se recula légèrement, les yeux vaguement vitreux.

\- Cocaïne ? De la putain de _cocaïne_ ?

Tendu, Sherlock baissa sa manche, puis se mit sur la défensive.

\- C'est bon, John. Je crois que ça ne te regarde pas.

La respiration du blond se coupa un court instant. Il ne lui répondit pas, mais avança vers lui, attrapant fermement son bras, remontant de nouveau les manches. Sherlock se tendit, mais laissa le blond observer les multiples marques de piqures. Il pouvait sentir la colère qui affluait par vagues du plus petit, et se dégagea finalement. John le regarda d'une façon qui lui fit ressentir bien trop de choses, et ça le paniqua.

\- Pourquoi ça t'importerait, de toute façon ? Cracha-t-il presque.

Cette phrase sembla comme frapper John dans le ventre, et Sherlock sentit son cœur se serrer. Merde. Le blond ouvrit la bouche, et une centaine de choses parurent se bousculer pour sortir, mais il la referma finalement. Il raffermit sa prise sur ses sacs, et tourna les talons.

\- John ? L'appela Sherlock, essayant de rester calme et maîtrisé.

\- J'ai des choses à gérer, marmonna John. Amuse-toi bien avec ton meurtre.

Il s'éloigna sans laisser à Sherlock le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, disparaissant rapidement. Merde. Merde. Putain. Quelque chose avait foiré. Merde ! Comment les choses liées aux émotions pouvaient changer si vite ? Être si puissantes ? Sherlock était totalement perdu, et il n'avait personne à qui parler. Il était seul. Encore.

* * *

John avait passé le trajet de métro à fixer ses chaussures. Il pouvait entendre son pouls pulser, sa respiration irrégulière, son esprit embrouillé. Ok. Ok. Sherlock était un drogué à la drogue dure. Il consommait. Sherlock consommait de la putain de cocaïne.

Pourquoi tous les gens à qu'il s'attachait était atteint ?! Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 18:04. Déjà. Il monta lentement les escaliers, le ventre noué. Il déglutit, chassa Sherlock et ses addictions de ses pensées, puis tourna la poignée prudemment.

\- Tu l'as contaminé ! Accusa sa mère alors qu'il entrait silencieusement.

\- Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je me barre ! S'écria Harry en balançant une de ses bouteilles vides par terre.

Choqué, John contempla le chaos. Le verre volait partout, sa mère hurlait des insanités qu'il ne comprenait même pas, et sa sœur s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Hésitant, le blond posa ses sacs et commença à ramasser le verre sans un bruit, pour que personne ne se blesse. Il sursauta en entendant Harry ressortir, marchant d'un pas vif.

\- Harry ? Appela-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La blonde l'ignora, et alla ouvrir le frigo violemment, ignorant sa mère qui parlait sans s'arrêter, d'homosexualité, de déshonneur, de contamination, de discipline militaire, de leur père…

\- Harry ? Répéta-t-il, effrayé.

La respiration de John se perdit, revint, plus instable. Il savait ce qu'Harry faisait.

\- Ne pars pas, articula-t-il difficilement.

La blonde ne le regarda pas. C'était comme s'il n'existait pas. Elle enfouit deux bouteilles dans un sac de voyage, puis le ferma. Tout se passait trop vite. John la vit enfiler rapidement son manteau et ses chaussures, son esprit s'éteignant sous le stress.

\- Harry, appela-t-il de nouveau, faiblement, sa voix noyée sous les reproches de sa mère. S'il te plait.

Rien. Pas un regard, pas un marmonnement. La blonde ouvrit brutalement la porte. Sortit. La claqua derrière elle. Puis plus rien.

Respirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Inspirer. Sa tête tournait, son ventre était plus noué que jamais, son cœur tentait de briser sa cage thoracique. Le temps se dilata. Il devait faire quelque chose, autre que de rester bloqué là, perdu, les mains pleines de verre et de sang. Il se força à respirer correctement, lâcha les bouts de verre, et se précipita vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte en trombe, dévalant les escaliers. Personne dans le hall. Il sortit dans la rue froide et déjà sombre, mais personne. Rien d'autre que les passants étouffants et le trafic assourdissant.

Volatilisée.

Le froid mordait ses mains, qu'il serra, ignorant le sang. Quelqu'un le bouscula, et il prit une inspiration paniquée. Il devait faire quelque chose. Ne pas craquer. Gérer.

L'esprit absent, John remonta plus lentement dans l'immeuble, puis dans l'appartement. Sa mère marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, des larmes inondant son visage. John aurait été incapable de dire si elle avait conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais c'était sans aucun doute un nouveau choc terriblement violent pour elle, un nouveau deuil. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Il prit sur lui, et, silencieux, alla ramasser le reste des bouts de verre.

* * *

C'était le deuxième jour où John était absent. Sherlock vivait la solitude bien plus durement qu'avant, mais plus que tout, il était inquiet. Il n'avait pas osé aller voir John, après leur altercation, mais son inquiétude prenait le dessus. John l'avait bouleversé, changé, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Ressentir lui faisait peur, surtout tous ces sentiments contradictoires.

Toute la journée du Vendredi passa sans l'arrivée de John et de ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Les professeurs étaient critiques pour la plupart, voire insultants pour les pires. Sherlock n'en pouvait plus. Le professeur de sciences de la vie n'avait même pas prit la peine d'appeler le nom de John, et le brun avait du se retenir de frapper dans un mur.

\- Watson, absent… Marmonna le professeur de mathématiques durant leur avant-dernière heure. C'est de pire en pire… Il ne va pas faire long feu ici, si vous voulez mon avis. Ne vous avisez pas de prendre ce genre d'exemple.

\- Oh putain, grogna Sherlock, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Mais fermez-la.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Mr. Holmes ?! S'indigna-t-il alors que quelques élèves pouffaient, excités à l'idée d'une dispute.

\- Vous baissez le niveau de Q.I de la classe quand vous parlez. Fermez-la.

\- Holmes ! Cessez ce comportement !

Sherlock laissa échapper un rire froid.

\- Je peux vous insulter et m'en tirer mais Watson ne peut pas rater deux cours sans manquer de se faire virer.

\- Watson n'est pas un bon élément, rétorqua avec acidité le professeur. Il ne travaille pas, dort en cours et rate ces derniers. Maintenant taisez-vous, assez de ces enfantillages. Nous allons commencer le cours. Holmes, taisez vous ! Répéta-t-il en voyant Sherlock ouvrir la bouche.

Le génie se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la chaise, bouillonnant de colère. Ca ne servait à rien et ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur John et lui, quelle que soit leur relation. Les autres élèves se calmèrent aussitôt que le professeur commença à faire cours -il entendit la plupart se moquer de lui, mais les ignora, la gorge serrée. Sherlock enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, refusant de suivre le cours qui ne l'intéressait pas de toute façon. Les deux heures de mathématiques furent longues, pleines d'inquiétude pour Sherlock qui ne savait définitivement pas gérer les émotions.

\- Ça va, Holmes ?

Il leva les yeux pour voir Molly Hooper, son sac sur les épaules. Il analysa directement son air concerné, sa moue stressée, ses doigts qui jouaient nerveusement avec la lanière de son sac.

\- Ouais. Pas besoin de prétendre que ça t'intéresse, marmonna Sherlock de mauvaise humeur en finissant de ranger son sac.

\- Ça m'intéresse, protesta-t-elle. Si tu n'étais pas aussi… Renfermé tu réaliserais peut-être que tu intéresses des gens. Que tu intéresses Watson.

Sherlock se tendit et son regard scanna la classe vide –même le professeur était parti dans une autre salle de cours, aussi ils avaient quelques instants avant qu'un autre ne vienne s'y installer. Il finit par poser ses yeux clairs sur la jeune fille.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où tu tires cette idée mais c'est faux.

\- Tu analyses tout le monde, mais tu ne penses jamais que les gens peuvent t'analyser aussi, répondit-elle doucement. Tu es persuadé que personne ne s'intéresse à toi, alors tu ne prends même pas la peine de camoufler ce que tu ressens.

\- Je suis sociopathe, répliqua-t-il avec acidité.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, puis soupira.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de repousser tout le monde, Sherlock, dit-elle doucement, presque trop pour être entendue. Les gens ont besoin de toi aussi. Watson a besoin de toi et tu ne le vois même pas.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, cherchant un mensonge dans ses yeux, mais ne trouva pas. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de continuer la conversation, un professeur ouvrit la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ? Les salles de cours ne sont pas des endroits pour les couples ! S'agaça-t-il. Sortez, coupa-t-il en ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Sherlock sortit, et Molly se fondit dans la masse d'élèves. Il était perturbé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire ? L'inquiétude, le manque, le stress, la solitude, la confusion, tout se mélangeait en lui. Il avait besoin d'une pause.

En rentrant chez lui, il commença à fouiller sous son lit pour trouver ses réserves… Illégales, mais s'arrêta avec un froncement de sourcils. C'était une mauvaise idée. Un instinct étrange l'empêcha de continuer, et il attrapa à la place ses écouteurs, lançant ses musiques. Il alluma néanmoins une cigarette pour se calmer un peu, et recommença à bosser sur l'enquête.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, John avait raison. La vieille femme était suspecte, bien sûr, mais il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur les raisons du suicide de sa fille, de la femme de l'avocat. Il y passa une bonne partie de son week-end, à fouiller un peu partout, interrogeant les voisins, explorant la maison toujours scène de crime. Ca avait le mérite de l'occuper, même s'il se sentait seul et étouffait tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'aller voir John, pas maintenant.

* * *

Le lundi matin, la respiration de Sherlock se bloqua lorsqu'il vit le blond entrer en cours, en dernier, le visage fermé et des cernes sous les yeux. Il nota rapidement les bandages sur ses mains, sa pâleur. Il s'assit et n'ouvrit pas la bouche de l'heure, mais ne dormit pas malgré sa fatigue évidente. De toute la journée, John fut impossible à aborder. Il sortait le premier de la classe, arrivait en dernier, ne s'était pas montré au restaurant scolaire, était introuvable aux pauses. Sherlock se sentait plus abandonné que jamais. John le détestait parce qu'il n'était qu'un drogué, il était faible et John l'avait enfin compris. Il rentra chez lui le cœur lourd, et n'eut même pas envie de se droguer pour se soulager de tout ça après tout c'est ce qui avait fait fuir John. Il s'enfouit sous sa couette, et laissa la chaleur l'endormir. Il sentit vaguement une main douce contre lui durant sa somnolence, et devina que c'était sa mère, grâce à son parfum. Il la sentit inquiète, mais ne laissa rien transparaître. Il aurait juste voulu que ce soit la main de John à la place, et ce constat le blessa encore plus. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

Il sortit de sa somnolence à peu près deux heures plus tard, se sentant toujours mal. Il se concentra sur son affaire. Il refusa de venir manger, absorbé dans son enquête. Il était apparu évident que l'épouse était en effet battue, grâce aux témoignages des voisins. L'ADN retrouvé dans les plaies de la gorge du cadavre correspondait au sien. Tout la désignait comme coupable, alors ? C'était trop simple. Ca cachait quelque chose. Sherlock utilisa sa mémoire et se rappela du corps qu'il avait étudié rapidement. Les traces de doigts étaient trop épaisses, ça ne fonctionnait pas. De toute façon, si la femme s'était suicidée le 20 juillet, comment aurait-elle pu tuer l'avocat ?

Sherlock sortit de son palais mental en entendant des petits coups à sa fenêtre. Il tourna la tête, et sa respiration se coupa. John. Il se dépêcha d'aller lui ouvrir, et le blond escalada sans peine jusqu'à l'intérieur, puisque la chambre de Sherlock était au rez-de-chaussée. Le brun referma rapidement la fenêtre et se tourna aussitôt vers John. Ses cernes, la détresse et la tension qui se dégageait de lui par vagues le submergea brutalement. Sans réfléchir, Sherlock tira John vers lui, l'entraînant dans une étreinte serrée.

Le blond resta tendu quelques instants, puis se détendit peu à peu, avant de finalement lui retourner l'étreinte, s'accrochant presque désespérément à lui. Sherlock sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant les sanglots de John contre sa peau.

\- Elle est partie, articula-t-il difficilement. Elle est partie.

\- Qui ? Murmura Sherlock, frottant doucement le dos de John, hésitant du comportement à adopter.

\- H… Harry. Ma sœur.

Merde. Sherlock resserra l'étreinte, perdu. Il ne savait pas gérer ce genre de choses, il n'était pas la personne pour John, il ne servait à rien… Les émotions, les sentiments, ce n'était pas pour lui. Pire qu'une machine. Le cœur lourd, il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de John, et trébucha sans réfléchir vers son lit. Il garda John fermement dans ses bras, souffrant de ses sanglots déchirants qui ne semblaient pas s'arrêter. Ils restèrent comme ça un certain temps, Sherlock perdu et John à bout.

Sherlock sentit quelque chose se nouer dans sa gorge, et appuya son menton contre les cheveux ébouriffés de John, avant de bouger légèrement pour y enfouir le nez, inspirant longuement son odeur, entre shampoing à la pomme et autre chose, indescriptible. Ca n'allait pas du tout, et il ne l'avait pas réalisé, n'avait rien fait, s'était juste imposé et avait accaparé John qui avait pourtant déjà tellement à gérer… La culpabilité l'envahit, et il caressa légèrement la nuque du blond, qui sembla se calmer un petit peu à ce geste. Hooper avait raison, il aurait dû faire plus attention à John, mieux gérer sa situation… Le ventre de John gronda, et Sherlock réalisa que le blond n'avait probablement pas mangé correctement depuis un bout de temps, et fuirais le lendemain matin sans en avoir le temps non plus.

Très lentement, il se dégagea, lançant un regard triste à John recroquevillé sur son lit, dans un piètre état. Il sortit discrètement de la chambre pour aller farfouiller dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose de nutritif. Il fit réchauffer les restes du diner, se promettant de consacrer un autel à son micro-onde silencieux, et ramena l'assiette et les couverts jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- John, il faut vraiment que tu manges, appela Sherlock en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Le blond secoua la tête pour refuser, mais Sherlock insista, tant et si bien que John se redressa lentement, semblant ailleurs alors que Sherlock lui tendait la nourriture. Il pleurait toujours, silencieusement, les yeux vides.

Un silence douloureux s'installa, puis John cessa de manger, avant de poser l'assiette à moitié vide sur la table de nuit à côté du lit. Sherlock les allongea de nouveau, prudemment, et le blond se laissa faire, quelques hoquets l'agitant. Le brun éteignit la lumière puis serra John contre lui, avec force. C'est tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser pour l'instant – étreindre John, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pleure plus. Sherlock avait compris que John ne voulait pas parler pour l'instant, aussi il se contenta de se mettre en boxer, mouvement suivi par John un peu plus tard. Les hoquets se calmèrent après de longues, interminables minutes. Les larmes ne se tarirent que quand le blond sombra dans le sommeil, de toute évidence épuisé.

Le plus jeune inspira longuement, comme s'il sortait enfin la tête de l'eau. Son ventre n'était plus noué, son cœur n'était plus lourd, même s'il se sentait toujours triste et inquiet à propos de l'état de John. Avec un soupir, Sherlock serra le blond accroché à lui, sa respiration se faisant plus profonde alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le cou du sportif. Entouré et réchauffé, il ne se sentit même pas s'endormir.

* * *

Sherlock ouvrit un œil, puis deux, embrouillé. Il avait _chaud_. Humidifiant ses lèvres sèches, il se redressa légèrement, sortant d'une étreinte lâche. Le soleil illuminait sa chambre. Il jeta un regard à son réveil : bientôt dix heures. Ils avaient ratés des cours –mais Sherlock ne pouvait pas s'en préoccuper moins alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur le blond étendu dans son lit.

Le visage de John était détendu, ses cheveux tout ébouriffés, ses joues rosées. Sa peau semblait douce et chaude, et avec un petit soupir, Sherlock laissa son regard errer sur John. Il avait un nez retroussé, des lèvres roses, une mâchoire bien dessinée, un début de barbe. Son torse était musclé, sa peau légèrement hâlée, et le plus jeune sentit son corps se réchauffer en observant le bas ventre ferme de John. En voyant un frisson parcourir le blond, il se rapprocha de nouveau, laissant les draps retomber sur eux, les recouvrir entièrement alors qu'il se collait de nouveau à lui. Sa chaleur l'envahit et le brun enfouit sa tête dans son cou, entremêlant leurs jambes. La jambe de John entre les siennes, Sherlock respirait lentement dans le cou de John, ses boucles effleurant la joue du blond. La lumière tamisée par les draps, la chaleur qu'ils partageaient, leurs souffles comme seule musique. Le plus jeune bougea lentement pour se rapprocher encore, et sa respiration s'essouffla légèrement à la sensation de plaisir qu'il ressentit à la friction entre la jambe de John et son entrejambe. Un peu hésitant, il déposa dans le cou du blond quelques baisers timides, qui se réchauffèrent avec les gémissements graves de John, très bas au début. La jambe entre les siennes bougea un peu, John s'éveillant doucement, et Sherlock haleta dans le cou du blond, entendant un petit rire rauque se perdre dans leurs respirations de plus en plus courtes. Une main chaude vint serrer une des fesses du brun, qui retint difficilement un gémissement. Le plus vieux commença à bouger sa jambe lascivement entre celles du brun, se réveillant au son des gémissements graves de Sherlock. Ils bougèrent ainsi quelques temps, déposant des baisers un peu partout sur la peau de l'autre, leur timidité quelque peu étouffée dans l'ambiance intime et douce.

Haletant, le blond attrapa finalement le visage de Sherlock et l'embrassa, chaudement et un peu maladroitement à cause de leurs mouvements. Les mains de John descendirent vers son boxer, qu'il enleva rapidement, avant de replacer sa jambe entre celles de Sherlock qui gémit bruyamment contre sa joue, les lèvres entrouvertes et ses propres joues brûlantes.

\- Sherlock, haleta John d'une voix rauque alors que ses mains descendaient vers le boxer du brun. Je peux ?

Une de ses mains passa sur la bosse encore cachée par le tissu, geste accueilli par un gémissement grave et un « oui » haleté. Lentement, le blond retira le sous-vêtement puis, d'un coup de hanche, fit basculer l'autre sur le dos, les deux riant un peu, essoufflés.

Après quelques interminables secondes, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, John pressa son bassin contre celui du brun, lascivement. Sherlock gémit avec force, s'accrochant à son dos en écartant les jambes instinctivement. John enfouit sa tête dans son cou pâle, s'appliquant à le rougir de baisers pendant que son bassin se mouvait lentement contre celui de Sherlock, qui se perdait dans toutes les nouvelles sensations. Mais John allait lentement. Trop lentement. Avec un grognement de frustration, Sherlock leva le bassin pour qu'il rencontre plus vite celui de John, plus fort. Haletant, John laissa échapper un rire, et alla embrasser Sherlock profondément. Une des mains de Sherlock alla s'enfouir dans les cheveux doux du blond, l'autre toujours accrochée à son dos pour garder leurs corps brûlants proches l'un de l'autre. Il bougea les hanches un peu plus vite, frustré –il avait trop chaud, il y avait trop de plaisir, mais il en voulait toujours plus.

\- Impatient, souffla John contre ses lèvres chaudes et humides, se détachant de quelques millimètres pour respirer.

Sherlock voulut répondre, mais le blond recommença à l'embrasser, passionnément, longtemps, assez pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il voulait dire. Ses mains descendirent contre les hanches brûlantes, étroites du plus jeune, et rapprochèrent encore leurs bassins. Ses mouvements se firent plus fermes, forts, rapides. Le brun gémit longuement contre ses lèvres, la respiration erratique, s'accrochant un peu plus au dos de John alors que leurs érections se frottaient activement. La chaleur et le plaisir envahirent leur ventre, leurs souffles se firent très courts alors que le baiser devenait brouillon et brûlant. Les boucles légèrement humides de Sherlock bougeaient contre son front, se collaient à sa peau –John, en brisant quelques instants le baiser, monta une main pour dégager son front, passa son pouce contre la joue rougie. Sherlock était à court de souffle, les yeux fermés, les lèvres gonflées, rouges, humides et entrouvertes qui laissaient passer des gémissements réguliers, à chaque mouvement. Les yeux fixés sur lui, John sentit la chaleur monter un peu plus.

Un peu incertain, le blond descendit sa main entre leurs corps et empoigna leurs membres tendus, commençant des mouvements. Sherlock lâcha un fort gémissement, plus aigu que les autres, et s'arqua contre la main chaude de John. Avec un juron étouffé, John appuya son front contre l'épaule de Sherlock, la respiration haletante alors qu'il accélérait peu à peu, se guidant avec les soupirs et gémissements du plus jeune.

Leurs respirations se raccourcissaient de plus en plus, sifflantes, la chaleur était partout, le plaisir les submergeait- le point de non-retour était proche. Sherlock fut le premier à atteindre le septième ciel, gémissant bruyamment en s'accrochant un peu plus à John qui continuait ses mouvements rapides.

\- _Sherlock_ , gémit longuement le blond en le suivant dans l'orgasme.

Cette vague de plaisir qui surplombait l'esprit et le corps, c'était tout nouveau pour Sherlock, et… Wow. Haletant, il papillonna les yeux, le poids et la chaleur de John contre lui alors qu'il tentait de se remettre de son premier orgasme. Ce n'était pas si effrayant qu'il l'avait pensé. Il se sentait bien, et son esprit était plus calme.

John se laissa tomber à côté pour reprendre sa respiration, étendu sur le dos, le regard vitreux. D'un geste machinal, il attrapa un mouchoir sur la table de nuit, les nettoya rapidement avant de retomber, épuisé. Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration de nouveau normale, Sherlock osa un regard vers John, qui le remarqua et lui sourit.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement, la voix rauque.

\- Très bien, et toi, ça va mieux ? Réplique Sherlock avec une voix plus rauque encore que d'habitude, les sourcils légèrement froncés d'inquiétude.

\- J'ai eu un bon réveil, répond le blond avec un petit clin d'œil qui fait rire Sherlock.

\- Je ne veux pas te gâcher l'humeur, mais on a raté les cours, grimaça le brun.

John soupira, jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, puis posa de nouveau les yeux sur Sherlock.

\- Une raison de plus pour eux pour me virer, sourit-il dans une tentative d'humour, mais le brun pouvait voir le stress dans ses yeux.

\- Ils ne te vireront pas, protesta Sherlock.

Le blond se tendit et Sherlock vit sa mâchoire se contracter légèrement, ses yeux fuyants. Le brun ne comprenait pas. Il avait dit quelque chose qui était censé être réconfortant, alors pourquoi cette réaction ? Ca ne coïncidait pas.

\- John ? Appela-t-il, hésitant.

Silence. Le blond évitait son regard, et comme pour fuir la conversation, chercha son boxer dans les draps puis l'enfila. Son regard était occupé, sombre, et Sherlock craignit qu'il ne retombe dans son mutisme. Il était novice dans toutes ces histoires d'émotions, de sentiments, il apprenait tout.

\- John, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? demanda-il en passant une main sur l'épaule de John.

\- Rien. Il faut aller en cours, répondit le blond simplement en se dégageant doucement.

Il se leva, et commença à mettre son uniforme, dos à Sherlock. Inquiet, celui-ci enfila son boxer, puis se rapprocha, à genoux, du bord du lit. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous la chemise à moitié fermée, et Sherlock sentit un frisson parcourir John alors qu'il caressait doucement sa peau. Le front appuyé contre son dos, le brun pouvait sentir toute la tension de John –pas aussi forte qu'hier, mais bien là- dans ses muscles. Sherlock réfléchit rapidement. S'il laissait John s'enfermer dans ses problèmes, sa souffrance et les non-dits, cela pouvait très mal finir. Les sanglots douloureux du blond lui revinrent tristement en mémoire, ainsi que les paroles de Molly Hooper. Qu'il comprenne pourquoi ou non, John avait besoin de lui.

\- Tu t'es tendu lorsque j'ai évoqué le renvoi. J'ai affirmé qu'ils ne te renverraient pas, mais lors de ta convocation dans le bureau du directeur l'autre jour…

Sherlock n'avait même pas besoin d'attendre une réponse ou même de finir sa phrase pour avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. John s'était un peu plus tendu, nerveux.

\- Le directeur t'a menacé de renvoi, c'est ça ?

Très lentement, John hocha la tête, toujours de dos. Sherlock sentit une grande colère l'envahir, et serra les dents.

\- Il n'a pas le droit.

\- Ca ne l'empêchera pas, Sherlock, murmura enfin John.

\- _Je_ l'empêcherais.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis John se retourna et Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que déjà leurs lèvres étaient liées. Il hésita, toujours surpris au début, mais enfouit finalement ses mains dans les cheveux de John en répondant au baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément quelques temps et, lorsque le blond ralentit peu à peu le baiser pour commencer à s'éloigner à contrecœur, Sherlock mit ses mains dans le dos de John, l'attira vers lui en relançant le baiser. Il s'assit sur le lit et plaça ses jambes derrière John, de façon à le faire basculer sur le lit avec lui, ses mains froissant sa chemise en caressant sa peau douce et chaude. Le blond brisa finalement le baiser, souriant au marmonnement mécontent de Sherlock.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça toute la journée, le réprimanda-t-il, amusé.

\- Techniquement, si, répliqua le brun, les yeux pétillants.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et attira encore John contre lui, retrouvant la chaleur de ses lèvres. Ses mains allèrent s'égarer sur ses fesses, et le blond retint un bruit, surpris. Sherlock apprenait vite, et il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps si ça continuait. Lorsque des baisers chauds commencèrent à couvrir la peau de son cou, John se força à réagir – il les fit tourner, se redressa, puis s'assit au bord du lit, le brun sur ses cuisses.

\- Il faut aller en cours, dit finalement John, après un baiser rapide.

Sherlock soupira, ses doigts passant sur l'épaule tendue de John. Tristement, le blond l'éloigna, et sortit définitivement du lit, du cocon de sécurité et de chaleur loin des problèmes qui l'oppressaient.

Pendant un gros petit déjeuner, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de ne pas arriver en même temps –déjà qu'ils avaient manqué les mêmes cours... Sherlock prendrait un taxi, John le métro.

* * *

Sherlock lança un petit regard à John qui prenait le cours, mais détourna rapidement les yeux. Molly Hooper avait déjà compris –et rien ne garantissait son silence. Ils devaient être prudents, quoi que soit leur relation. Le brun redirigea son esprit sur-vitaminé sur l'affaire en cours, retardée par toutes ces émotions extérieures –la police allait finir par le rattraper !

L'avocat battait sa femme, ce qui faisait d'elle la coupable toute désignée. Après tout, son ADN était sur les marques de strangulation ! Mais comment est-ce que son ADN pouvait se trouver sur les marques, si elle était morte depuis des semaines le jour du crime ? Sherlock ferma les yeux et réfléchit, ne pouvant pas vraiment accéder à son palais mental dans ce bruit.

L'image des doigts de la vieille femme et celle des marques sur le cou de l'avocat se superposèrent : ça ne correspondait en aucun cas. La personne âgée avait les doigts noueux, fins, presque tremblants, et les marques de strangulation étaient larges. Sherlock se projeta toutes les images, chiffres, informations, témoignages qu'il avait, et souffla, agacé. Un élément manquait. _Quelque chose_ de plus. Quelque chose en plus… –mais oui ! Un élément extérieur, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Sherlock ouvrit grand les yeux. Tout coïncidait. La grand-mère avait embauché un tueur à gages, avait fourni de l'ADN de sa fille, et l'homme avait terminé le travail. Affaire résolue. Ou presque… Qui était cet homme ? Il n'avait pas trouvé d'ADN différent dans ses prélèvements, ce qui impliquait sûrement que le tueur avait prit ses précautions. Il devait parler à la vieille dame, encore –en sachant cette fois que c'était elle qui avait provoqué le meurtre de l'homme.

La sonnerie le tira de sa réflexion, et il embarqua ses affaires. C'était la fin des cours, alors beaucoup se précipitèrent dehors, ne laissant que quelques élèves dans la classe. Sherlock rejoignit John qui rangeait ses affaires, et le contempla quelques secondes. Ses gestes étaient plus lents que d'habitude. Le génie nota que John ne dormait plus en cours, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ, cela ne trahissait peut-être pas moins de fatigue. John effaça toutes ses inquiétudes d'un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai trouvé la réponse à l'enquête, annonça fièrement Sherlock.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna John.

\- La vieille dame est la coupable, affirma le brun. Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! Coupa-t-il alors que John ouvrait la bouche. Elle est coupable, mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. Elle a le mobile parfait mais pas la force. Alors elle a engagé un homme de main ! Elle a fourni elle-même les empreintes ADN de sa fille, mais a oublié que les empreintes des doigts correspondaient à celles d'un homme.

John haussa les sourcils, semblant réfléchir à la logique de la chose, puis sembla prêt à parler avant que James Moriarty, se détachant des élèves en train de sortir, ne le devance.

\- Salut, commença-t-il avec un petit sourire destiné à Sherlock. Ca te dirait de sortir un de ces soirs ?

John serra la mâchoire en observant l'intrus. Il respirait la malhonnêteté et la ruse vile et cruelle. John ne l'aimait pas. Tout son langage corporel lui donnait envie de le frapper : ses yeux s'égarant sur les lèvres de Sherlock, sa main comme par hasard posée sur son bras… Sherlock, lui, semblait égaré.

\- Où ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Où tu veux, répliqua James avec un sourire. Ça peut être chez moi.

John crut qu'il allait lui sauter dessus. Sérieusement. _Sérieusement_ ?

\- Je… Euh, ouais, ok, hésita Sherlock avant de se racler la gorge, reprenant son air fier habituel.

\- Ça marche, rit légèrement Moriarty.

En quelques gestes rapides, il sortit un chewing-gum, l'enleva de l'emballage, mit le bonbon dans sa bouche, griffonna quelque chose sur le papier avant de le tendre à Sherlock.

\- T'as un téléphone ? Appelle-moi, sourit-il avant de faire un petit clin d'œil. Ok, à plus.

Il partit rapidement, les joues un peu rosées. John, remonté, enfonça les mains dans ses poches et sortit également. Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui lui sembla encore plus détestable avec son chewing-gum à l'odeur chimique de fraise. _Ouais, c'est ça. Étouffe toi avec_.

\- John ? L'appela Sherlock en le suivant hors de la classe.

Le brun profita du couloir surpeuplé pour attraper discrètement son bras. John ralentit, puis se dégagea, trop énervé. Il entendit vaguement Sherlock grogner, et la prise sur son bras revint, plus ferme. Il emboîta le mouvement, ne voulant pas se battre avec Sherlock en plein milieu du couloir. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin à l'abri des regards. L'ambiance était électrique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Lâcha finalement Sherlock.

\- Rien, marmonna John.

\- C'est faux. Ta mâchoire est serrée, tu es tendu, tes sourcils sont froncés, ta…

\- Laisse-tomber, ok ? Interrompit John.

Il était blessé, jaloux. Il pensait que… Enfin, que Sherlock et lui avaient un truc, quelque chose de spécial –mais après tout, ils n'avaient rien mis au point, Sherlock pouvait bien aller avec qui il voulait. Mais _Moriarty_ ?

\- John… Hésita Sherlock, fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun semblait perdu. Après tout, ce n'était pas étonnant ! Aussi bon en déduction le génie était, il avait énormément de mal à comprendre le fonctionnement des émotions.

\- De toute façon tu ne comprendrais pas, lâcha John d'une voix plus en colère qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.

\- Je comprends tout, contesta Sherlock.

\- Eh bien pas ça, apparemment ! Répliqua John.

Sherlock soupira de frustration, et passa rapidement une main dans ses boucles. John suivit ce geste, sa détermination prenant un sacré coup. Il tint bon, toujours énervé et blessé. Il savait que Sherlock n'admettrait pas son erreur, ne se résoudrait pas à dire qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Si c'est pour l'histoire de la vieille dame, tu ne devrais pas te sentir vexé de t'être trompé. Tout le monde n'a pas mon intellect, avança Sherlock.

Oh Dieu. John s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel, mais haussa les sourcils. Sherlock n'avait vraiment aucun tact. Le brun l'observa avec attention, sondant son visage, puis soupira de frustration.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

Le blond secoua la tête, et, agacé, commença à sortir du coin tranquille qu'ils s'étaient trouvé. Il en avait marre, il était blessé, jaloux, vexé, et fatigué. Après tout, Sherlock n'était pas son petit-ami, il avait le droit de voir qui il voulait. Même Moriarty.

* * *

Sherlock ne savait pas quoi faire. Son esprit s'alerta lorsqu'il vit que John commençait à partir et réfléchit en quelques microsecondes. Les mots, qu'il maîtrisait normalement si bien, semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur la situation. Les gestes toucheraient peut-être John davantage.

Le temps reprit son cours. Sherlock empêcha John de sortir de son bras, gagnant un regard surpris du blond. Il se pencha légèrement sur John, puis sa main s'empara de sa joue, et il l'embrassa. Le sportif le repoussa sans répondre, de la colère dans ses gestes, une flamme au fond des yeux. Les secondes se firent plus longues, l'ambiance plus tendue, l'air plus lourd alors que les yeux bleus soutenaient les marrons. Sherlock se rapprocha de nouveau, plus lentement, et John leva la tête, les yeux brûlants de provocation et de colère. Ils étaient si proches que leurs respirations se mélangeaient, la main de Sherlock de retour sur le mur à côté d'eux.

Le brun hésita quelques secondes, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de John. Après tout il ne savait toujours pas ce que John avait, et malgré l'envie dévorante qui éteignait une à une ses pensées, l'inquiétude était là, en arrière fond. Et si John lui en voulait pour autre chose, pour la drogue ou-

\- Arrête de réfléchir, grogna soudainement John.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais les mains de John s'étaient agrippées à ses boucles pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné. L'esprit de Sherlock clignota avant de s'éteindre, perdant toute notion de continuité lorsque la langue de John se mêla à la sienne. Le brun gémit légèrement, répondant au baiser maladroitement mais avec envie. John les fit tourner, plaquant Sherlock contre le mur avec son corps, étouffant le grognement du brun avec ses lèvres. Il continua à l'embrasser profondément, sa jambe écartant celles de Sherlock alors que ses mains déboutonnaient rapidement sa chemise. Le blond brisa le baiser, et ses lèvres rejoignirent le torse de Sherlock. Le brun, perdu dans toutes ces nouvelles sensations, laissa échapper un gémissement puissant, rapidement étouffé par la main que John plaqua contre sa bouche. John était lui novice dans les relations homosexuelles, mais savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Sherlock eut un petit grognement en sentant le léger pincement sur sa peau, vite compensé par les lèvres chaudes de John de retour contre les siennes. Toutes les sensations stoppèrent soudainement, et Sherlock ouvrit les yeux lentement, perdu. John s'était éloigné, se recoiffant vaguement avant de sortir du coin isolé sans un mot.

Le plus jeune cligna des yeux, essayant de rassembler ses idées. L'air froid fit frissonner sa peau chaude et exposée, et il baissa les yeux pour fermer sa chemise. Juste sous le col, sa peau était rougie. Son esprit lui rappela la sensation des lèvres de John à cet endroit, et il frissonna. Pourquoi ce geste ? Sa logique s'activa finalement alors qu'il se donnait un aspect plus présentable, tentant de penser à autre chose. John l'avait _marqué_. Cette réalisation manqua de faire échouer la technique du coupe-envie, et il se racla la gorge en redirigeant son esprit vers des images et pensées moins luxurieuses. " _Pense à McDuffy qui voudrait te marquer_ ", s'intima-t-il et- ugh, ew, ok, ça allait mieux. Il sortit finalement à son tour, à moitié surpris de voir que John l'avait attendu, nonchalamment adossé contre le mur du couloir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Sherlock tenta de décrypter celui de John. Son ventre se noua légèrement en voyant toutes les émotions contradictoires et négatives qu'il contenait. Le blond détourna finalement le regard, puis soupira légèrement.

\- Je suppose que tu veux aller interroger la vieille femme. Je t'accompagne.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Sherlock.

\- Si on suit ton raisonnement, elle a fait tuer son gendre, répondit durement John. Y'a pas moyen que t'y ailles tout seul.

Malgré le ton ferme de John, la poitrine de Sherlock se réchauffa un peu. Il eut une ombre de sourire, et hocha la tête. Ils sortirent puis attrapèrent un taxi, que Sherlock paya. Le ciel était inhabituellement sombre et lourd, un brouillard épais étouffait la ville. Le duo arriva finalement devant la porte abîmée de la maison de la vieille, toqua mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Sherlock fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, et repéra la fenêtre entrouverte à côté. D'un signe de tête, il incita John à rentrer, puis le suivit. En voyant que la femme grabataire n'était pas dans le salon, ils s'accordèrent d'un regard. Sherlock partit vers la cuisine, appelant son nom d'une voix polie, expliquant qu'ils voulaient lui parler.

John monta silencieusement les quelques marches de bois décrépi pour atteindre l'étage, et fronça le nez à l'odeur désagréable de la maison. Il poussa une des portes, et entra prudemment dans la petite pièce presque noire. Ses yeux trouvèrent un lit, et la forme de la vieille dame allongée. L'odeur était plus forte que jamais, et John fronça les sourcils. Sans réfléchir, il fit quelques pas, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, son regard fixé sur la forme à peine définie dans le noir. Elle se précisa peu à peu, et bientôt John put distinguer la vieille femme, ses rides marquées, la plaie béante et sanglante trouant son visage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chemistry 8**

 _Hey ! Je pense reprendre la réponse aux reviews au début du chapitre, parce qu'avec ma mémoire de 5 secondes c'est assez compliqué de se rappeler à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je n'ai pas répondu hahaha ! Rapidement :_

 _Personne inconnue : La joie dans ton lit ? Ah non mais chacun fait ce qu'il veut hein, je ne te juge pas ) ) Blague à part merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments, ça fait plaisir !_

* * *

 _John monta silencieusement les quelques marches de bois décrépi pour atteindre l'étage, et fronça le nez à l'odeur désagréable de la maison. Il poussa une des portes, et entra prudemment dans la petite pièce presque noire. Ses yeux trouvèrent un lit, et la forme de la vieille dame allongée. L'odeur était plus forte que jamais, et John fronça les sourcils. Sans réfléchir, il fit quelques pas, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, son regard fixé sur la forme à peine définie dans le noir. Elle se précisa peu à peu, et bientôt John put distinguer la vieille femme, ses rides marquées, la plaie béante et sanglante trouant son visage._

* * *

Sherlock sursauta en entendant des bruits de voix dans le salon. Si on le trouvait ici, il aurait d'énormes ennuis. Il repéra la fenêtre tout juste assez large pour qu'il passe, et réfléchit en un éclair à John. Sherlock était acculé, la cuisine donnant directement sur le salon, impossible pour lui d'aller le prévenir. Priant pour qu'il entende les bruits et déguerpisse, Sherlock se faufila par la fenêtre et atterrit devant la maison.

John, choqué, vacilla en reculant, la respiration coupée. Merde. Merde.

\- Les mains en l'air ! Hurla une voix masculine.

Le blond fit volte-face, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Eut-il le réflexe de dire.

\- Les mains en l'air ! Répéta durement le policier.

La vision trouble, John leva les mains, et sentit à peine le policier le retourner pour lui passer des menottes. L'homme agrippa l'arrière de sa veste et le traîna hors de la chambre, criant des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. _Merde_. Il distingua vaguement être jeté à l'arrière d'une voiture, sa tête cognant contre le bord. Il avait envie de vomir. Les lumières de la ville étaient floues, ses bras faisaient mal derrière son dos, son esprit était en panique totale.

\- Dehors, claqua une voix sèche.

John obéit sans rien dire, et on le poussa pour qu'il entre dans le commissariat. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était réel. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était s'assurer que Sherlock n'ait rien. La question « où est Sherlock ? » se fraya difficilement un chemin dans son esprit embrumé, et fut rapidement balayée par la panique. On le traîna jusqu'à ce qu'il supposa être une salle d'interrogatoire, et il fut attaché à un des pieds de la table. Il frotta sans réfléchir ses poignets douloureux, et se mit à fixer la table, essayant de rassembler ce qu'il devait dire au policier. Qu'il n'était pas coupable, qu'ils ne trouveraient aucune arme avec ses empreintes dessus, qu'il n'était arrivé que depuis quelques minutes… Il continua à réfléchir quelques minutes, puis, se sentant seul et oppressé, ferma les yeux. L'image du visage détruit de la vieille dame le fit sursauter violemment, et il se força à garder les yeux ouverts, fixant la table sans rien dire. Il lui sembla que le temps n'existait plus, qu'il avait passé une seconde et une éternité à fixer cette table.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre l'interrompit dans ses pensées, et il leva la tête. Le policier qui s'assit en face de lui, John le connaissait. C'était celui qui l'avait pris en charge après son vol. Il ne parla pas, se contentant de fixer John. L'adolescent pouvait entendre son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, le silence siffler à ses oreilles.

\- Je ne suis pas coupable.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, répliqua l'homme.

\- Je venais d'arriver, elle était déjà comme ça lorsque je suis arrivé, se défendit John.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut me prouver ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi, je le promets, mon ami et moi on s'amuse juste à enquêter sur des affaires, je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin, je n'ai pas d'armes, je n'ai aucun mobile…

\- Bien sûr que si tu as un mobile, sourit le policier. Quelqu'un t'a payé, pas vrai ?

\- Personne ne- je ne suis pas coupable, ok ? Insista John. Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tu penses que je vais te croire ? Siffla le policier en frappant sa main contre le bureau, faisant sursauter légèrement John. Tout est contre toi !

\- Attendez l'autopsie, et vous verrez que la femme était morte depuis au moins trente minutes avant que vous arriviez ! Pourquoi est-ce que je serais resté trente minutes sur les lieux de mon crime ?! Répliqua John.

\- Comment est-ce que tu pourrais savoir depuis combien de temps elle est morte, si tu ne l'as pas tuée ?

\- J'ai quelques notions en médecine légiste. Je vous répète que je ne suis pas coupable. Je ne suis pas censé avoir un avocat ?

Le policier se recula sur son siège, contemplant le blond, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton petit jeu ? Ricana-t-il.

\- Quel jeu ?

\- Nous savons que tu es coupable, l'ignora le policier.

\- Je ne suis pas coupable ! S'énerva John.

\- Cesse de mentir et facilite la vie à tout le monde ! Avoue-le !

\- A part ma présence sur les lieux, vous n'avez rien ! Pas de mobile, pas de lien avec la victime, pas de…

\- Tu as des antécédents, Watson.

\- J'ai juste fait une tentative de vol à l'étalage !

\- Ca suffit pour nous montrer quel genre de gars tu es, répondit calmement le policier. Vous êtes tous les mêmes.

\- Quoi ? Demanda faiblement John.

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, répliqua l'homme, agacé. On connaît la réalité des quartiers.

John se laissa à son tour tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, papillonnant des yeux.

\- Si j'avais été de Chelsea ou d'un des quartiers riches, ça n'aurait pas été pareil, pas vrai ? Ricana-t-il amèrement.

Le policier ne lui répondit pas, les yeux fermement fixés sur lui, la mâchoire tendue. John se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, et rigola nerveusement avant de reprendre :

\- J'étais juste là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je n'ai rien fait.

L'homme le fixa, puis se leva pour aller éteindre la caméra dans le coin de la pièce. La respiration de John s'altéra, et il se tendit. Le policier s'empara de sa chaise, pour la mettre juste en face de la sienne.

\- Je connais les gars comme toi, Watson, fit-il doucement. Je suis dans le métier depuis des années, je sais de quoi je parle. Tu es coupable.

\- C'est faux je... Je n'ai tué personne.

\- Avoue-le ! S'énerva-t-il soudain. Tu étais à côté de la victime quand on l'a découverte !

\- Je vous ai déjà expliqué que j'étais là par hasard !

John eut à peine le temps de voir le mouvement du policier qu'il sentit la brûlante piqure de la gifle sur sa joue. Il serra les dents en fermant les yeux, et se recula un peu plus dans sa chaise.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, murmura l'adolescent.

\- Qui va me blâmer ? Vous n'avez pas de père dans ce genre de quartiers. C'est pour ça que vous êtes violents et irrespectueux.

L'ignorance et les préjugés du policier le frappèrent plus fort que le coup, et John déglutit, essayant de s'empêcher de trembler.

\- Vous- vous ne savez _rien_ de moi.

\- J'en sais bien assez.

Sur ces mots, il le détacha de la table, lui remit les menottes aux poignets, et le poussa jusqu'à une salle assez sombre. Plusieurs hommes y étaient déjà, aucun ne parla lorsque le lycéen y fut jeté.

Sa vie était foutue. Qui allait s'occuper de sa mère ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir, _lui_ ? Il se destinait à la médecine –son avenir venait de lui glisser des doigts. Il allait passer le reste de sa vie en prison pour un foutu _béguin_. Pour Sherlock Holmes, qui l'avait entraîné dans toute cette histoire. Il allait être condamné pour meurtre et tout ça à cause de lui ?! Et où était-il, le beau brun à qui il avait fait tourner la tête ce matin même ?! Probablement chez lui, tranquillement, à étudier les indices récoltés pour sa _stupide_ affaire. John avait eu raison dès le début sur lui. Il était grand, charismatique, terriblement intelligent. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les gens communs. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensembles. Il le méprisait ou le rabaissait inconsciemment, il n'était pas foutu de comprendre ses émotions et préférait se tourner vers James Moriarty. De toute façon, quand John pourrirait dans sa cellule, il faudra bien un remplaçant ! Le plan cul, le faire valoir…

Le blond passa une bonne partie de la nuit (ou du moins les quelques heures durant lesquelles il resta en cellule) à se ressasser le meurtre de la vieille femme, son avenir ruiné, l'abandon de Sherlock et son ressentiment. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un autre policier que tout à l'heure vint ouvrir la porte de la salle. Tous les hommes levèrent la tête, et le policier s'adressa à John, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu peux sortir, gamin. La voisine fouineuse qui observe tout a entendu le coup de feu à 18:15, mais elle vous a aussi vu passer par la fenêtre à 18:40. Tu es vraiment arrivé au mauvais moment.

Le blond s'illumina, et se leva rapidement. Une main sur son épaule l'arrêta cependant.

\- Tu es quand même bon pour violation de domicile, tu sais ? Et toute cette histoire restera sur ton dossier.

\- C'est mieux qu'un meurtre, répliqua John.

Le policier eut un discret esclaffement, puis lui fit signe de déguerpir. L'humeur de John fut largement entamée lorsqu'il vit le policier qui l'avait interrogé le fixer, derrière le comptoir. Lui, il le croyait toujours responsable. Après tout, John faisait un si bon coupable ! Le blond souffla rapidement, et secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Eh, attends !

\- Ouais ? Soupira John en tournant la tête distraitement, fatigué de ses émotions.

\- Ca te dirait de t'engager dans l'Armée ?

Le blond se concentra finalement sur l'homme qui venait de parler. Assez jeune, cheveux presque ras, yeux bleus expressifs. John fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous ramassez n'importe quel mec assez vieux pour faire l'affaire ?

\- Non, s'amusa le jeune homme. A vrai dire, je recrute pas mal dans les commissariats. Il y a beaucoup de jeunes hommes perdus, qui risquent de tomber dans la violence, qui ont besoin d'aide. L'Armée leur donne un toit, un cadre, un but.

\- Et moi je fais parti de ces « jeunes hommes perdus » je suppose ?

\- N'y vois pas un préjugé ! S'avança l'homme. J'ai un ami dans la police, c'est celui qui t'a fait sortir. Il m'a dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide et que l'Armée semblait être une bonne alternative.

Déstabilisé, John cligna les paupières difficilement. Non, non, il ne pouvait pas…

\- J'ai trop de responsabilités ici, refusa John.

\- Garde en tête que l'Armée offre un salaire, que tu pourrais envoyer à ta famille si c'est le problème. Pense aussi à toi. Sous toutes les responsabilités et les problèmes, on a tendance à oublier qui on est vraiment –crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle, fit gentiment le jeune homme avec un sourire. Tiens, prend ce tract. Tu y trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin pour t'inscrire, même si ce n'est pas sur le long terme. Réfléchis-y.

Un peu perdu, John prit le bout de papier qu'on lui tendait, fit un signe de tête pour saluer, et se dirigea vers la sortie du commissariat. L'esprit absent, il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle d'attente, et son regard s'arrêta sur quelqu'un en particulier. Sherlock, assis les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine, avec des cernes sous les yeux.

\- Hey, appela-t-il doucement, fatigué.

Sherlock leva la tête, et se leva directement pour le rejoindre.

\- Alors, le verdict ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

\- Pas coupable, sinon je ne serais pas là, soupira-t-il.

\- Sortons, fit doucement Sherlock avec un regard que John supposa inquiet.

Il voulut lui attraper discrètement la main, peut-être pour lui aussi se rassurer après toute cette histoire, mais John enfouit les siennes dans ses poches, tendu et mal à l'aise. Ca faisait vraiment trop en 24 heures, il avait juste envie de se renfermer. Il ne remarqua pas le regard blessé que Sherlock fit disparaître rapidement, et sortit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là bas ? Interrogea Sherlock alors qu'ils sortaient dans la nuit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Répliqua John, le regard fixé devant lui.

\- Je n'ai pas pu, si je sortais on me voyait directement.

\- Alors tu t'es dit que de me laisser tout seul serait logique. Pas étonnant, marmonna John.

Sherlock papillonna des yeux, mais ignora le dernier commentaire.

\- Je pensais que tu entendrais les voix toi aussi.

\- J'étais à l'étage.

\- Si on me trouvait là, on était tous les deux embarqués pour effraction de domicile !

\- Alors tu t'es dit que juste moi, ça allait ?!

\- Non, j'ai cru que tu entendrais ! Je ne voulais pas avoir d'ennuis !

\- J'ai été accusé de meurtre, Sherlock ! Explosa finalement John.

Un douloureux silence s'installa, les deux jeunes hommes se fixant face à face dans la rue. John avait un regard noir, et Sherlock fit instinctivement un pas en arrière en réalisant toute la colère qu'il gardait en lui. John le remarqua, eut un ricanement amer et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Je suppose que je suis menaçant pour tout le monde.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, une boule dans la gorge alors que son cerveau s'activait. Il avait probablement rencontré pas mal de préjugés sur son milieu social pendant son interrogation. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de démentir quoi que ce soit, John raffermit son sac sur son épaule, et inspira.

\- Il faut que je rentre un peu chez moi. J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer à l'apprenti détective.

La phrase frappa Sherlock douloureusement, mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. En désespoir de cause, il appela John :

\- Les vacances sont à la fin de la semaine et mes parents partent en avance, alors il n'y a personne à la maison jusqu'à dans deux semaines. Mycroft bosse je ne sais où. Si tu veux, tu pourras venir passer un peu de temps à la maison.

La phrase avait une intonation interrogative. John sembla s'adoucir légèrement, cligna des yeux, puis haussa les épaules en détournant le regard.

\- Je suppose que ça pourra se faire.

Sherlock lui sourit, pas sûr de lui et de son idée pour aider John à se remettre de ce qu'il avait traversé. Le blond esquissa un vague sourire hésitant, puis tourna rapidement les talons, descendant dans une station de métro. Sherlock l'observa descendre les marches, sans rien dire, puis secoua la tête avant d'aller prendre un taxi.

* * *

\- J'ai reçu un appel de la _police_ ! Hurla sa mère dès qu'il poussa la porte de l'appartement. Un meurtre ! Un _meurtre_ ! Tu es pire que ta sœur !

\- C'était un malentendu, protesta-t-il. J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Un meurtre ! L'ignora-t-elle. Quelle honte ! Quelle honte !

Avec un soupir, John, acquiesçant vaguement à ce que sa mère disait, regarda autour de lui. C'était un bordel monstre. Du verre un peu partout, une ampoule semblait cassée, le linge sale s'entassait à chaque recoin. Il ramassa les lettres à l'entrée, passant les factures impayées, les rappels au tampon rouge et les avertissements pour tomber sur une lettre venant de l'entreprise qui embauchait sa mère. Elle semblait déjà avoir été ouverte, aussi John la sortit sans difficultés.

Elle était licenciée.

John eut la sensation d'un énième coup dans la poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible, ça n'était pas en train d'arriver. Il se passa la main sur le visage, et réfléchit activement. Il _devait_ se trouver un job s'il voulait garder le strict minimum. Il regarda rapidement sa montre : quatre heures du matin. Puisqu'il allait être fatigué demain, autant utiliser le temps qu'il restait. En étouffant son épuisement émotionnel et physique, il claqua la porte à sa mère qui continuait ses insultes et lamentations. Elle n'était plus la femme qui l'avait élevé enfant. Il secoua la tête et dévala les escaliers, partant à la recherche d'un boulot dans les épiceries ouvertes 24h/24 tellement nombreuses à Londres.

Après des heures, l'une d'elles accepta finalement de l'embaucher dans les heures de la nuit, et John les remercia en se demandant vaguement quand est-ce qu'il aurait le temps de dormir. Il sortit avec des horaires et un uniforme dans son sac, plissant les yeux. Le soleil s'était levé.

La journée fut brumeuse pour John. Il savait que s'il dormait, il serait renvoyé par le directeur qui n'attendait qu'un faux pas de sa part. Il se contenta donc de se pincer fréquemment et de prendre les cours. Rien ne lui paraissait réel. La voix monotone du prof, les bavardages de ses camarades, les yeux hypnotiques de Sherlock au fond de la classe, fixés sur lui. Merde, il devait _vraiment_ arrêter de faire ça.

John ne savait plus quoi ressentir. D'un côté, il lui en voulait pour la nuit dernière, pour le baiser devant sa famille qui avait entraîné le départ de sa sœur et indirectement, le licenciement de sa mère, pour lui faire perdre le sens des responsabilités. De l'autre, Sherlock était une bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie, il partageait son attrait pour l'adrénaline, et John… John se sentait bien avec lui. Il se sentait en sécurité, il se sentait lui-même.

Il se tourna en sentant de nouveau les yeux de Sherlock sur lui, et ils échangèrent un regard plus long que prévu. John se détacha des yeux perçants de Sherlock en voyant un des rugbymen les regarder suspicieusement, et se reconcentra sur le cours, la boule au ventre.

\- Hey, commença Sherlock en s'approcha de lui à la fin d'un cours.

\- Alors tu traînes avec le bizarre, Watson ? Rigola un des gars de la classe en sortant de la salle.

John observa Sherlock ciller mais ne rien dire, et il déglutit. S'il faisait des ennuis, il pouvait dire adieu à sa place ici. Il avait déjà cru voir son avenir lui échapper, pas deux fois. Il laissa donc couler, soupirant nerveusement en remettant son sac sur l'épaule.

\- Tu veux venir chez moi après les cours ? Reprit Sherlock plus doucement, regardant derrière lui avec prudence. Ma mère a préparé de quoi manger pour une semaine et je ne mangerais jamais tout ça.

\- Je… J'ai rugby le mercredi, soupira John. Et après je dois faire mes devoirs.

\- Les faire dans un endroit silencieux serait mieux, non ? Je t'aiderais.

Le blond hésita, observant Sherlock. Il avait raison. Avec un soupir, John hocha la tête, et sortit de la classe pour ne pas être en retard au prochain cours.

\- Eh Watson, tu devrais t'éloigner du bizarre. Je crois qu'il est obsédé par toi, lui lança un des mecs de son équipe pendant l'entraînement. Il vient même t'observer pendant que tu fais du sport.

John haussa les épaules, épuisé. Il arrivait à peine à se concentrer sur ses mouvements, rassemblait difficilement assez de force pour les exercices, et en plus de tout, il pleuvait des trombes. Le coach n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, après tout ils étaient en Angleterre. Pendant la pause, John ouvrit un des livres qu'ils avaient à lire pour la classe d'anglais et lut parmi les discussions bruyantes de ses camarades.

\- Watson ? L'appela finalement le capitaine. On y retourne.

John hocha la tête, rangea l'ouvrage et suivit le reste de l'équipe. Rien n'était vraiment réel. Chaque mouvement était mécanique, ses yeux avaient un temps de réaction pour suivre ses mouvements, ses pensées étaient confuses, inquiétantes. Il finit l'entraînement et le coach le prit à part pour lui parler. C'était un homme d'assez petite taille, très bien bâti, clair dans ses propos, mais John arriva à peine à assembler les mots qu'il disait pour créer une phrase compréhensible. Baisse de niveau. Résultats insatisfaisants pour l'équipe du lycée. Bourse en danger. Besoin de s'améliorer. John hocha la tête mécaniquement, lâcha quelques mots génériques et partit se laver.

Le bleu que lui avaient fait les agents de sécurité du magasin avait pris une teinte jaunâtre. Le blond eut envie de vomir en le voyant sur son ventre, et ferma les yeux fortement, tremblant. Ce qui lui avait paru le fond du fond quelques semaines plus tôt n'était même pas le tiers de la merde dans laquelle il était aujourd'hui. Il se sentait seul, sans avenir, dépassé, perdu, et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Le souvenir du gars de l'Armée refit surface pendant qu'il se lavait les cheveux, et il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa mère comme ça, ni Sherlock… Sherlock qui l'avait lui abandonné la veille et presque condamné à un meurtre. John soupira, essayant de faire passer cette amertume douloureuse dans sa gorge, mais rien à faire. Il allait devoir vivre avec aussi.

« _Que de pensées joyeuses_ », ironisa-t-il en se rinçant puis attrapant la serviette à côté de lui. Le blond cette fois attendit que tous ses coéquipiers partent avant de rejoindre Sherlock. Le plus jeune était assis en tailleur sous un petit abri dans un coin des gradins, l'air plongé dans ses pensées comme il en avait l'habitude. John s'arrêta un petit instant en le voyant, essayant de contrôler les émotions puissantes et contradictoires qui l'assaillaient, puis reprit sa marche et le rejoignit, tapant sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

\- Allons prendre un taxi, fit la voix grave de Sherlock en se levant.

John haussa les sourcils quand le brun lui passa rapidement devant, et le suivit en ignorant les tiraillements de ses muscles.

Le blond se laissa tomber sur le lit de Sherlock, et dut se forcer à ne pas s'allonger directement, sortant son agenda de son sac en soupirant. Il enleva ses chaussures en quelques mouvements, ouvrit un cahier et commença à bosser. Ils avaient cet important devoir à la fin de la semaine et John ne pouvait se permettre aucun écart. Il sentit Sherlock s'asseoir à côté de lui et commencer à étudier à son tour, il ne faisait pas de bruit alors ça lui allait. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Harry et sa mère, mais il se secoua légèrement et se reconcentra sur les formules de physique.

\- Tu as faim ? S'étonna Sherlock après un gargouillement de son ventre.

John haussa les épaules, concentré. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus longtemps qu'il voulait bien l'admettre, mais son organisme était trop confus pour différencier les douleurs. Une main grande et douce se posa soudainement contre sa joue et lui fit doucement lever la tête. John sentit sa gorge se nouer à ce geste, mais étouffa tout ça. Non. Pas le moment. Le regard clair le sonda, et son propriétaire finit par soupirer. Il s'éloigna et sortit de sa chambre, et John se surprit à regretter le contact chaud et réconfortant contre sa peau. Sherlock revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette pleine et des couverts, qu'il tendit à John. Un merci fut marmonné. John mangea en silence, lisant toujours son cours, et, une fois le plat fini, se frotta vigoureusement les yeux, sans grand succès. Il ne _devait_ _pas_ dormir, il devait réviser. Le directeur le virerait sans hésitation pour gonfler ses statistiques, sous l'excuse du comportement –s'il avait de trop mauvaises notes, la pression serait encore plus lourde. C'était le dernier pan d'espoir qu'il lui restait, les études. Le dernier moyen de s'échapper d'ici, de réussir. John puisa dans ses réserves et travailla jusqu'à à peu près 18 heures.

\- Tu restes dormir ? Demanda la voix de Sherlock, le sortant de son apprentissage.

John secoua négativement la tête, et vérifia sa montre. Il fallait qu'il aille faire des courses avec l'avance qu'avait accepté de lui donner son nouvel employeur, qu'il fasse à manger pour sa mère et lui, et il lui restait plusieurs exercices de maths à faire. Il devrait partir dans à peu près une heure si on comptait les transports. Peut-être qu'il aurait le temps de faire une sieste si sa mère ne l'embêtait pas trop…

Ses pensées furent coupées lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres douces de Sherlock effleurer les siennes. Sa gorge se noua aux sensations qui déferlèrent en lui au contact imprévu, ses yeux papillonnèrent, puis se fermèrent quand Sherlock l'embrassa une deuxième fois, un peu plus ferme. John répondit au baiser chaste en tournant la tête vers le brun, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement, puis se rejoignirent de nouveau, le baiser tendre s'approfondissant peu à peu. La main de John alla caresser les boucles dans la nuque de Sherlock, qui frissonna.

\- Tu restes dormir ? Répéta Sherlock en brisant le baiser, d'une voix beaucoup plus rauque.

John frissonna, mais se retint d'aller embrasser Sherlock de nouveau, fronçant les sourcils. Il avait envie d'embrasser Sherlock. Embrasser Sherlock le faisait se sentir bien. Il avait envie de le toucher, de passer la soirée avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait arrêter d'être égoïste. Il était celui qui apportait l'argent maintenant, il avait d'autres responsabilités. L'espèce de jeu de séduction entre Sherlock et lui était devenue beaucoup trop présent dans sa vie, malgré le bien-être que ça lui amenait. Il n'avait plus le temps de jouer. Il n'avait plus le temps d'être l'expérience physique de Sherlock, ça lui faisait bien plus d'effet que prévu.

John refusa une seconde fois, et se leva, marmonnant quelques mots de remerciements pour le repas et l'accueil. Il s'en alla sans vraiment laisser le temps à Sherlock de comprendre, et rejoignit une station de métro.

Idiot. Idiot. Depuis quand un simple baiser le perturbait autant ? Sherlock n'en avait rien à faire de lui, et lui était en train de… Non. Il confondait, il manquait de sommeil, c'était la seule explication rationnelle. Il n'avait pas de place pour autre chose que ses responsabilités. John passa tout son trajet à enfouir ce qu'il -soit disant- ressentait pour Sherlock. C'était une confusion, il était en manque désespéré d'affection, Sherlock était un sociopathe qui était tellement novice dans le domaine des relations qu'il se servait de John pour apprendre.

Les courses faites, il rejoignit l'appartement, ignora sa mère, lança le repas, alla s'isoler dans sa chambre pour travailler, revint surveiller le repas, ignora les insultes de sa mère, retourna faire ses maths, revint remuer, ignora les lamentations de sa mère, repartit travailler, revint servir le repas, sortit une des dernières assiettes propres pour la poser devant sa mère, évita à moitié la dite assiette qu'elle lui renvoya à la figure. Sa tête tournait.

\- Je ne vais pas manger ça, tu veux m'empoisonner ! Tu es un meurtrier ! Un gâchis, un tel gâchis-

John ne réfléchissait même plus, occupé à ramasser ce qui aurait pu être leur repas. Il avait envie de vomir. Il tenta de s'isoler dans sa chambre, mais sa mère attrapa son bras, soudainement larmoyante.

\- Tu vas m'abandonner toi aussi, hein ? Comme tous les autres. Je ferais peut-être mieux d'arrêter de vivre, je ne suis qu'un poids pour ceux que j'aime…

Le blond ferma les yeux, l'envie de vomir s'accentuant. Il marmonna une protestation en rouvrant les yeux, essayant de stabiliser son regard sur quelque chose. Sa tête tournait, tournait, tournait, à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il regarda l'heure, dégagea son bras, et attrapa le sac et son nouvel uniforme de travail. Il habitait loin de la supérette qui l'avait embauché, il fallait partir tôt, et il avait besoin de s'échapper.

La nuit de travail lui sembla hors du temps. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis une éternité, la coupure que l'assiette lui avait fait au bras lançait, sa tête tournait toujours. Il rentra alors que le soleil se levait, traînant son corps épuisé jusqu'au métro puis dans son appartement. Il poussa difficilement la porte, se forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

Merde.

Tout fut flou, haché. Le cœur battant déraisonnablement vite, John lâcha son sac et se précipita vers la forme inanimée de sa mère, dégageant le couteau de cuisine de sa main lâche. Il l'appela, cria, aucun réaction. Son voisin vint voir ce qu'il se passait, et repartit rapidement dans son appartement en disant qu'il appelait les secours. John attrapa sa chemise dans son sac et l'enroula rapidement autour du bras de sa mère pour empêcher les profondes entailles de trop saigner, puis vérifia son pouls. Faible, mais présent.

Son voisin l'aida à la transporter jusqu'à l'ambulance, et John monta, répondant aux questions d'une voix sourde. Non, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était comme ça. Non, elle n'avait pas mangé récemment. Non, il n'y avait personne avec elle au moment de l'acte.

C'était de sa faute.

* * *

Ca faisait des heures qu'il était dans la salle d'attente, fixant la porte en espérant voir un membre de l'hôpital, n'importe quelle personne qui l'informerait. Il était bientôt midi, il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours mais il était incapable de fermer l'œil. Si sa mère mourait, il était seul. Si sa mère mourait, c'était de sa faute. John inspira longuement, nerveusement, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. C'était un cauchemar. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar.

\- Watson ?

Il leva la tête rapidement, et l'infirmier lui sourit gentiment, s'approchant de lui.

\- Ta mère est en vie, mais elle est encore endormie pour l'instant. On va devoir la garder à l'hôpital, à la fois à cause de son état physique et mental. Est-ce que tu as un parent qui va arriver bientôt ?

John secoua la tête. Non, il n'avait pas de parent. Pas de responsable. Il y avait juste lui. L'infirmier sembla désolé, et lui annonça les frais d'hospitalisation et le coût de ceux à venir avant de s'en aller. Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, réfléchissant malgré son esprit épuisé. Il n'aurait jamais une somme pareille aussi vite, jamais ! Même en prenant un autre boulot, même en quittant le lycée. Il était trop jeune pour faire un emprunt à la banque. Ils n'avaient pas d'assurance.

L'épuisement gagna finalement contre les soucis, et il s'endormit dans son siège, réveillé un peu moins de deux heures plus tard par une infirmière qui l'informa du réveil de sa mère. John, encore un peu dans les vapes, attrapa son sac et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à la chambre. Elle les laissa, et John alla au chevet de sa mère, qui tourna la tête vers lui dans un mouvement faible.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de mourir ? Murmura-t-elle.

John vacilla sous le choc, et déglutit sans répondre, refoulant les larmes.

\- Pourquoi ? Plus rien ne me retient ici. Tu es si égoïste.

John recula, puis trébucha jusqu'à la sortie. Tout faisait mal, il avait besoin de respirer, d'échapper à ses responsabilités, juste un peu. Au moins un peu. Il sortit rapidement, et se laissa guider par ses jambes. Il atterrit devant le lycée, pas en uniforme et haletant. Son regard repéra rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : une silhouette élancée aux boucles noires ébouriffées, de dos, apparemment en train de fumer étant donné sa position. John fronça les sourcils en voyant que Sherlock semblait parler à quelqu'un, qui avait une main sur son bras. Cette personne le vit, et lui fit un petit sourire moqueur avec un clin d'œil. Moriarty.

John se détourna rapidement, l'envie de vomir revenant. Sherlock n'était pas différent des autres, finalement. Il aurait dû le voir plus tôt. John n'était utile à personne, personne ne voulait rester avec lui. Sa sœur l'avait abandonné là, sa mère avait tenté de se suicider, et Sherlock le remplaçait en un clin d'œil. Les mains enfouies dans ses poches, il sentit du bout des doigts un papier, qu'il sortit. « _Rendez-vous utile : rejoignez l'Armée_ ».


	9. Chapter 9

Chemistry 9

 _Salut les loulous, deux mois pour celui-ci, je mets décidément toujours du temps pour cette fiction, désolée ! Merci de vous accrocher à la fic et de toujours commenter, ça me fait très plaisir. J'ai écrit un long chapitre pour me rattraper. Les reviews !_

 _ **Reapersis** : J'ai mal aussi au cœur pour lui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, le chapitre huit était le pire pour John, maintenant ça ira mieux ! En quelque sorte… Mais en tout cas, merci d'avoir commenté, j'espère avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre !_

 _ **Personne inconnue** : Hahaha, oui j'ai essayé de vraiment l'écraser sous les problèmes et apparemment c'est réussi ! Je suis contente si tu as envie de lire la suite, car elle est juste ici ! Merci pour ton commentaire, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu as pensé du chapitre 9 aussi !_

 _ **Sire Alamane de Navarre** : Merci pour le compliment, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas les éloigner 20 ans, jamais ! Lis et tu verras héhé (merci pour le commentaire, n'hésite pas à réagir à ce chapitre aussi !)_

 _ **Clelia Kerlais** : Quelqu'un de sadique comme moi, yess hahaha Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, le chapitre sur les difficultés de John était vraiment triste à écrire et je commençais à craindre que ça soit trop d'angst pour les lecteurs, mais apparemment ça va, et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Aah, pour cette réaction, il faut lire le chapitre, alors go go go et commente à la fin s'il te plaait ! Je veux lire ta review héhé_

 _ **Mimi Kitsune** : C'est gentil de compatir, en effet John n'a pas beaucoup de chance, et le chapitre 8 était un concentré de tout ce qui menaçait de lui tomber dessus depuis le début, alors c'est vrai que ça fait triste. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'écris toujours des happy ends ! Si tu te sens de reviewer sur ce chapitre aussi, j'en serais très heureuse, en tout cas merci pour cette review_

 _ **Shinobu24** : Oui, pauvre petit John, je ne l'ai pas épargné haha. L'armée sera une aide, mais cela ne sera peut-être ce qu'il faut… A toi de voir, c'est dans le chapitre ! Merci pour ta review, bisous_

 _ **Regina lily Swan** : Merci de ta review !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Il atterrit devant le lycée, pas en uniforme et haletant. Son regard repéra rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : une silhouette élancée aux boucles noires ébouriffées, de dos, apparemment en train de fumer étant donné sa position. John fronça les sourcils en voyant que Sherlock semblait parler à quelqu'un, qui avait une main sur son bras. Cette personne le vit, et lui fit un petit sourire moqueur avec un clin d'œil. Moriarty._

 _John se détourna rapidement, l'envie de vomir revenant. Sherlock n'était pas différent des autres, finalement. Il aurait dû le voir plus tôt. John n'était utile à personne, personne ne voulait rester avec lui. Sa sœur l'avait abandonné là, sa mère avait tenté de se suicider, et Sherlock le remplaçait en un clin d'œil. Les mains enfouies dans ses poches, il sentit du bout des doigts un papier, qu'il sortit. « Rendez-vous utile : rejoignez l'Armée »._

* * *

\- Excellent Watson ! Le complimenta un des coachs alors qu'il sortait de la séance de tir.

\- Merci, sourit John en rangeant le casque et le pistolet à leur place.

Le blond enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et rejoignit le self. Avec son plateau, il s'assit parmi ses amis, entre Keith et Jacob.

\- Alors, tu brilles encore au tir Johnny Boy ? L'interpella Paul en face de lui avec un clin d'œil.

\- Eh oui, répliqua John avec un sourire en coin. Peut-être qu'un jour tu arriveras à mon niveau.

\- Tu es là depuis une semaine et demi petit con, rigola Paul, lui lançant un bout de pain qu'il évita agilement, poussant Keith.

\- On ne peut plus manger en paix ici, râla Keith.

\- Oh pardonne-nous grand Keith, supplia exagérément Paul, ses yeux noisette pétillant de malice.

\- Oh oui grand Keith, renchérit John, joignant ses mains en prière et se tournant vers Keith. Pardonne nos pauvres âmes.

Le jeune homme prétendit de les ignorer, s'appliquant à manger son poulet-petits pois carotte. Il releva finalement la tête en prenant une bouchée de petits pois, et manqua de s'étouffer en voyant John et Paul qui le fixaient toujours d'un air éperdu, priant faussement.

\- Vous êtes pardonnés, articula-t-il finalement en réussissant à avaler, si vous arrêtez de me regarder comme ça putain.

\- Dites, vous avez vu Mary ? Interrogea Jacob.

\- Tiens donc oui Johnny Boy, où est Mary ? Demanda Paul avec un sourire narquois.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et à son tour jeta un bout de pain au brun, qui l'attrapa au vol et le mangea sans se départir de son sourire. Jacob, en avalant un bout de poulet, sourit.

\- Ca avance, entre elle et toi ?

\- Vous vous imaginez vraiment des trucs, rit légèrement John. Il n'y a rien, on a dû se sourire trois fois et vous vous faîtes des films.

\- Elle est super classe quand même, fit pensivement Keith en ouvrant sa compote. Je veux dire, elle ne foire jamais un tir. J'aimerais bien avoir son niveau.

\- Elle a quel âge, d'ailleurs ? S'interrogea Jacob.

\- Secret défense, intervint une voix féminine au dessus de sa tête.

Jacob sursauta, faisant rire les autres alors que Mary s'asseyait à côté de Paul, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Par contre, je sais que tu as 19 ans, continua-t-elle en regardant Jacob, que Keith en a 20, Paul 19, et notre petit John 17.

\- Comment tu fais ? Marmonna Jacob en retournant à sa compote.

\- Tu as une capacité d'attention limitée à quatre secondes, répliqua la blonde avec un sourire plus large. Moi, j'enregistre.

\- T'as 18 ans, Mary, glissa John en se servant un verre d'eau, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

La blonde sembla brièvement étonnée, puis rit légèrement. Les discussions reprirent, le regard de Mary restant plongé dans celui de John. Le blond détourna finalement le regard, et se concentra sur son plateau, avant que Keith ne le happe dans la discussion qu'il avait avec Jacob.

* * *

John alla à la douche plus tard que le reste des gars, ce qu'il faisait depuis le premier jour. Le reste d'hématome sur son ventre avait tourné jaunâtre et ne faisait plus vraiment mal. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : que cette marque honteuse disparaisse. Encore une autre partie de lui qu'il détestait : le voleur, le voyou embarqué au commissariat. Qui voudrait fréquenter ce genre de personne ?

Distraitement, John ouvrit le robinet et laissa l'eau chaude dégringoler sur ses épaules tendues. Comme le premier jour, il se concentra sur sa respiration, sans succès. Comme le premier jour, il agrippa son ventre et se plia peu à peu, la poitrine terriblement douloureuse. Comme le premier jour, des hoquets silencieux s'échappèrent de sa gorge pour se perdre dans le bruit de l'eau frappant contre le carrelage. Comme le premier jour, John avait mal.

Il n'y avait pas de raison, pourtant –il était enfin à sa place, militaire comme l'avait été son père, il dormait, de plus dans un environnement calme, mangeait à sa faim, n'avait plus de responsabilités plus lourdes que lui. Alors quoi ? John ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il savait bien pourquoi il avait mal.

La perte amère d'un avenir plus brillant, le manque d'Harry et la douleur d'être abandonné, oui… Le rejet de sa mère et sa tentative de suicide, bien sûr… L'injustice de la police, aussi. Mais surtout, et quoi qu'en dise John, Sherlock lui manquait. Sherlock lui manquait comme jamais personne ne lui avait manqué, et ça le terrifiait. Il avait enfin l'opportunité d'être épanoui, heureux, accepté ! Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

John se força à se redresser, passant ses mains sur son visage. Il sentait l'eau tomber par milliers de gouttes sur ses doigts, et dégagea ses mains pour laisser son visage être exposé. Sherlock était égoïste, le considérait consciemment _et_ inconsciemment comme inférieur, jouait avec les émotions humaines comme avec des souris de laboratoire, était prêt à le laisser porter un meurtre seul tout en étant celui les ayant entraînés là-dedans… Sherlock n'était pas quelqu'un de _bien_. Sherlock était mauvais.

John eut un petit rire nerveux en attrapant le shampoing. Qui est-ce qu'il espérait tromper ? Pas lui, en tout cas. Il ferma les yeux en se frottant la tête, incapable d'empêcher les souvenirs et sensations de l'envahir. Les yeux de Sherlock. Le rire de Sherlock. Les lèvres douces de Sherlock contre les siennes.

\- Putain, marmonna John pour lui-même, frustré. Juste oublie ça.

Il se rinça rapidement, et coupa le robinet avec un soupir. D'autres problématiques vinrent lui oppresser la poitrine : est-ce qu'il s'engageait véritablement dans l'armée ? Devait-il quitter le lycée ? Les cours reprenaient dans quelques jours, et il était quasiment sûr que l'appartement allait être saisi sous peu, sans compter qu'il était loin d'avoir assez d'argent pour les soins médicaux de sa mère pour l'instant. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ça serait le directeur qui serait content. L'esprit ailleurs, John rejoint le dortoir, où le couvre feu n'avait pas encore été sifflé, et s'allongea dans son lit, les bras derrière la tête, fixant les lattes du lit au dessus.

\- Hey, se signala Paul en descendant agilement de son lit au dessus pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Ca va Johnny Boy ?

John se redressa un peu, puis hocha la tête. Le brun l'observa avec un air suspicieux, l'intelligence brillant dans son regard, et John se surprit à le trouver mignon. Il papillonna les yeux, chassant cette pensée, et se concentra sur Paul, qui semblait pensif.

\- Tu as déjà été amoureux, Johnny Boy ?

Ouch. John ne répondit pas, ignorant son ventre serré, muselant ses pensées, et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Le brun l'observa, les yeux perçants, puis eut un sourire en coin lorsque John détourna le regard.

\- Je l'ai été, reprit-il. Elle s'appelait Karen.

\- S'appelait ?

\- Elle est morte.

John croisa de nouveau le regard noisette, surpris.

\- Oh... Je suis désolé Paul.

\- T'as rien fait Johnny Boy, soupira légèrement Paul en haussant les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On sortait tout juste du lycée, elle venait d'être admise en fac de droit et moi en art, à Londres tous les deux.

Il marqua une petite pause, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, les yeux pleins de souvenirs. Puis, il reprit, plus sombre.

\- Le lendemain de notre remise de diplômes, elle m'a appelé. Elle sortait tout juste de chez le médecin. Elle… Elle avait un sale truc, une maladie avec un nom bien trop long. Il lui restait trois semaines à vivre.

John ferma brièvement, douloureusement les yeux. Il était là à se plaindre de sa petite vie alors qu'il y avait bien pire à côté. Paul s'adossa contre le cadre du lit, l'air pensif.

\- J'ai essayé de rester à ses côtés, mais- ses parents… l'administration… mes problèmes personnels… Ca a été dur. Trop dur, j'ai- j'ai paniqué et… je suis parti.

Paul fit un sourire mais John sentait bien qu'il était nerveux, que c'était quelque chose de difficile à raconter.

\- Je ne pouvais pas la voir mourir. J'en étais incapable, je voulais… Echapper à tout ça. Il y avait trop de choses à gérer, alors je suis parti et je me suis engagé dans l'armée. Elle est morte peu de temps après et… Je n'étais pas là pour elle. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je me suis haï, rigola-t-il nerveusement.

\- Je n'avais aucune idée de tout ça, Paul, fit doucement John, observant le brun assis en tailleur en face de lui.

\- Keith et Jacob m'ont bien aidé.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Johnny Boy, sourit finalement Paul avec un petit clin d'œil. Je ne te raconte pas ça pour te culpabiliser mais pour… être honnête avec toi, je suppose. Parce que je t'aime bien, aussi.

Le couvre-feu fut déclaré, et Paul eut un sourire en coin en commençant à se faufiler hors du lit.

\- Je me suis dit, ajouta-il, que ça pourrait peut-être te servir.

John fronça les sourcils.

\- Hein ? Demanda-t-il alors que Paul se glissait dans son lit au dessus.

Silence.

\- Paul ! Insista-t-il.

\- On dort ! S'éleva une voix forte.

John grogna, mais se retourna dans son lit, et enfouit la tête dans son oreiller. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire ?

Les jours défilèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse, entre les rires et les entraînements. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Paul de leur discussion, mais ça l'avait travaillé. Il avait pensé à demander à Mary de sortir avec lui, puisqu'ils s'aimaient bien, mais le rêve qu'il avait fait de Sherlock récemment l'en avait dissuadé. Il avait le ventre lourd en se levant, la gorge nouée en se couchant, et tentait d'oublier le vide qui rampait au creux de son ventre. S'il n'y pensait pas, s'occupait suffisamment la tête, ça irait.

Le jour de la rentrée, John s'y exhorta encore plus. Ne pas penser, oublier. Tant pis pour l'école privée, sa bourse, la médecine, Sherlock. Ca irait mieux s'il oubliait sa frustration, sa déception, son amertume. S'il oubliait Sherlock.

\- C'est la fin de votre période d'essai, Mr. Watson.

John hocha la tête devant Mr. Perkins, et le reste de l'entretien lui parut flou, lointain. Il finit par signer son contrat, et se leva en même temps que l'homme, qui lui serra la main.

\- Bienvenue dans l'Armée, John Watson.

* * *

Sherlock fixa la fumée s'élever lentement, les yeux absents, puis tira de nouveau sur le joint. John n'était pas venu. Il n'était pas venu passer quelques jours avec lui, et il n'était pas venu non plus au lycée. Il n'était pas venu.

Le brun souffla rapidement, frustré. John avait disparu, purement et simplement, de la circulation. Il était passé chez lui, mais personne.

En premier lieu, Sherlock avait considéré l'option du besoin d'air que John semblait avoir. Après tout, il avait été accusé d'un meurtre, et principalement à cause de Sherlock – il ne voulait probablement pas vraiment passer du temps avec lui après ça. Alors, le génie ne l'avait pas cherché, s'était empêché d'y réfléchir : pour ne pas perdre John, il fallait le laisser tranquille. Ca ne faisait pas mal, non – il fallait juste augmenter la consommation de drogue et ça allait, c'était mathématique.

Mais John n'était pas venu au lycée ce matin. Ce n'était plus « prendre l'air » à présent, c'était disparaître. Si John disparaissait, ça concernait de nouveau Sherlock. Le brun souffla longuement, et réfléchit. En réalité, il savait déjà où était John. Selon toute probabilité, le blond était parti à l'Armée. Son désir de s'engager, son absence de figure d'autorité, son besoin d'argent… Tout l'indiquait. Son absence aujourd'hui ne faisait que renforcer cette hypothèse, et suggérait qu'il s'était engagé.

Sherlock ferma les yeux, le ventre noué. John était parti, du jour au lendemain, et n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de revenir. La solitude rampante dans sa poitrine envahit sa gorge, et il inspira difficilement. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute, John était son ami… John n'allait pas bien, et il avait besoin d'aide, c'était ça l'important.

* * *

Sherlock enfonça la casquette sur sa tête, essayant de se donner de l'assurance. Il savait qu'il avait l'air trop jeune pour se faire passer pour un officier, alors il s'était contenté de subtiliser un uniforme d'agent de nettoyage. Plus discret, plus oubliable. Ok. Ca allait le faire.

Il nettoya les dortoirs un à un, observant discrètement chacun des hommes présents. Aucune trace de John. Le doute le gagnait peu à peu –s'était-il trompé ?

On l'envoya nettoyer les douches, et Sherlock n'eut pas de mal à trouver leur emplacement. Il était bientôt 21:30, et les douches étaient vides. Sherlock se laissa tomber sur le banc avec un soupir, découragé et déprimé. Il releva les yeux rapidement en entendant un bruit de casier se fermer.

John.

John torse nu, avec un jogging lâche, les cheveux humides, une serviette sur l'épaule. Une vague de manque contenu, de ressentiment, de colère, de stress et de bien trop de sentiments frappa Sherlock, et il retira sa casquette pour passer une main agitée dans ses cheveux.

Le mouvement sortit John de ses pensées, et il tourna la tête vers lui. Sherlock observa les yeux du blond se faire vides, pleins d'incompréhension, et le brun se leva rapidement.

\- Tu es parti, accusa-t-il directement.

Il se fustigea mentalement, fermant brièvement les yeux. La colère avait prit la parole, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. John se tendit, et son regard se fit fuyant.

\- Comment… Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu n'es pas dur à déchiffrer. La question, c'est plutôt ce que _toi_ , tu fais là.

Le blond souffla, détourna encore le regard.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

\- Sherlock… Souffla John.

\- Tu es parti, répéta Sherlock, d'une voix plus dure. Tu es parti sans rien dire, d'un coup.

\- Bordel Sherlock, j'étais accusé de meurtre –par ta faute ! S'agaça John en se tournant finalement vers lui.

\- Je ne savais pas que la vieille dame était-

\- On en est plus à là ! Ma vie était à _ça_ d'être foutue pour une de tes enquêtes ridicules !

\- Elles ne sont pas ridicules !

\- Tu fais ça pour t'amuser.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu t'ennuyer, répliqua Sherlock avec acidité. Je ne comprends pas franchement de quoi tu m'accuses, John. Je ne pouvais pas prédire le meurtre, et je ne t'ai jamais forcé à m'accompagner.

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard, désormais face à face. Des dizaines de questions brûlaient les lèvres de Sherlock, et une seule brisa le silence :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ?

\- C'est… C'était… Je ne pouvais plus, Sherlock, marmonna John, les dents serrées.

\- Tu ne pouvais plus quoi ? Demanda le brun, le cœur serré.

\- Tout ! C'était trop, ok ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu chez moi ? Tu aurais pu faire une pause, au lieu de prendre une décision stupide.

Le regard de John se durcit, et il secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas une décision stupide.

\- Tu t'es engagé dans l'Armée ! A 17 ans !

\- C'était ma seule échappatoire !

\- Tu m'avais ! J'étais là pour toi !

\- Tu ne comprends pas…

\- J'aurais pu t'aider…

\- Personne ne peut m'aider ! S'énerva finalement John. Personne ne peut m'aider Sherlock. Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi.

Le blond commença à retourner vers son casier pour prendre ses vêtements, mais la main de Sherlock sur son bras l'arrêta.

\- Non, John- Juste… Tout n'est pas trop tard. Reviens au lycée, on trouvera un moyen, tu as besoin d'une éducation. Tu n'as que 17 ans.

\- Je n'ai que 17 ans, répéta John avec un rire amer. Ouais, je sais. Mais tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes chances, Sherlock.

Les yeux bleus le dévisagèrent intensément, et John détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise mais incapable de s'éloigner. Sherlock semblait dégager une aura encore plus puissante qu'avant, et lutter contre devenait difficile. La tension entre eux monta encore d'un cran, et John fit ressortir sa colère plutôt que d'admettre à quel point il lui avait manqué.

\- De toute façon, pourquoi ça t'importe, hein ?! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire à un mec riche et intelligent que quelqu'un comme moi parte à l'Armée ?

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? Que je ne t'attache aucune importance ? Murmura Sherlock d'une voix rauque, bien trop proche pour que John reste de marbre.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai jamais su, et c'est trop tard maintenant, articula John, les yeux irrémédiablement attirés par les lèvres roses de Sherlock, son bas ventre brûlant.

Le manque qu'il étouffait jusqu'ici plutôt bien le submergea, et son cœur s'accéléra. Non. Il ne devait pas, il devait tourner la page Sherlock, passer à autre chose, gagner l'argent pour sa famille… Des lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes, et son esprit s'arrêta. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais le goût des lèvres de Sherlock lui fit tout oublier et il ferma les yeux en répondant au baiser. Ses doigts agrippèrent les boucles brunes fermement, et ils s'embrassèrent avec une envie dévorante, passionnée. Tout ce qui avait été enfoui ressortait maintenant. John haleta en sentant les doigts fins et fébriles de Sherlock passer dans son dos, et en retour, s'empressa de se débarrasser de la veste de gardien trop grande et de sa chemise, continuant à l'embrasser autant qu'il était physiquement possible. Leurs corps se touchèrent, se redécouvrirent et Sherlock eut un long et puissant frisson de plaisir lorsque les doigts de John s'enfoncèrent dans la peau sensible de ses hanches. Il voulait que John revienne. Il avait _besoin_ de John.

Il brisa le baiser, et empêcha John de le reprendre en descendant dans son cou pour réapprendre l'odeur de sa peau, avant de s'agenouiller rapidement. Son esprit tournait en arrière fond, et pour une fois son corps et ses actions étaient plus rapides. Il baissa en même temps le jogging et le boxer de John, et sentit une main l'arrêter. Il leva la tête vers John, sentant le frisson de plaisir parcourir le blond lorsqu'il fit ça.

\- Sherlock t'es… T'es sûr ? Articula-t-il finalement d'une voix rauque. Je… veux pas que tu fasses ça pour les mauvaises raisons.

John s'inquiétait encore pour lui. Essayant d'ignorer le bordel qu'étaient ses sentiments, Sherlock se contenta d'hocher la tête, éloigna la main de John, et, très incertain, le prit en bouche. La main de John alla s'enfouir dans ses cheveux, légèrement tremblante, et la température remonta en flèche alors que Sherlock commençait des mouvements lents. John s'exhortait à ne pas faire de bruit, la main agrippée aux boucles de Sherlock, le poussant instinctivement à aller plus vite. Le brun accéléra finalement peu à peu, et John dut chercher une prise sur la première chose à portée de main, les jambes tremblantes. Merde. Merde, merde, merde. Son esprit ne fonctionnait plus, il perdait toute notion du temps. Il ne sentait plus que la bouche chaude et humide autour de son érection, les mouvements de plus en plus rapides, les boucles épaisses entre ses doigts. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça lors d'une expérience précédente, tout était décuplé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il eut un coup de bassin incontrôlé, et toucha le fond de la gorge de Sherlock.

\- Oh merde, haleta-t-il. Sherlock, je vais-

Il tira maladroitement sur ses boucles, l'esprit embrumé de plaisir, et Sherlock remonta, perdu. John se contenta de l'embrasser profondément, les mains agrippées à son visage, baissant rapidement son pantalon et son boxer. Leurs corps se collèrent, leurs chaleurs se confondirent, et John les fit tourner, appuyant Sherlock contre les casiers en l'embrassant encore et encore, comme s'il refusait de le laisser s'éloigner. Leurs bassins se heurtèrent, leurs sexes se frottèrent, la frustration et le plaisir atteignaient les sommets.

\- Johnny Boy, tu-

John ouvrit grand les yeux, et se détacha de Sherlock, remontant en une seconde son pantalon. Le brun fit de même, haletant. Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce, et John rentra la tête dans les épaules, humilié, s'attendant au pire. Paul les regardait, choqué, et balbutia quelque chose à propos du couvre feu avant de s'en aller rapidement.

Le retour à la réalité était difficile. John s'arracha au réconfort que Sherlock apportait, à ses envies, et évita catégoriquement ses yeux bleus intenses. Ce n'était pas responsable. Ca ne marcherait pas.

\- John… Murmura Sherlock.

La voix grave et douloureuse de son amant lui fit fermer les yeux. Non. Il fallait être réaliste maintenant. Il se racla la gorge, et força quelques mots à passer ses lèvres.

\- C'était sympa, mais je n'ai plus le temps de m'amuser. J'ai plus important à faire, une famille à gérer, un salaire à gagner.

\- Je…

\- Rentre chez toi, Sherlock.

John s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder, et alla plutôt chercher ses affaires dans son casier, laissant le brun se rhabiller. Il avait envie de vomir, sa poitrine était plus oppressée que jamais. C'était la bonne décision. Il sortit rapidement, claqua la porte, se faufilant dans son lit alors que les lumières s'éteignaient. La présence de Paul au dessus le stressait encore plus, et il se cacha sous la couette pour laisser quelques larmes silencieuses couler.

Les quelques minutes avec Sherlock l'avaient rendu plus heureux que ces dernières semaines.

* * *

Sherlock se laissa glisser sur le carrelage, et essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration. John l'avait rejeté. Personne ne l'aimait, personne ne voulait de lui. Les gestes vides, il se releva, remit sa chemise, la veste, et sortit comme il était entré avant de prendre un taxi. En arrivant chez lui, il tremblait, de plus en plus violemment. Il entra par la fenêtre, et sortit ses réserves de sous son lit. Le cannabis ne suffirait pas.

Il se réveilla difficilement avec une sonnerie stridente et répétitive, l'esprit embrouillé. Une sensation étrange, comme si plus rien n'avait de sens- John. John l'avait rayé de sa vie.

Tout lui revint. Il s'était senti humilié, utilisé, ridicule, inutile et _seul._ Retour à la case départ, mais en pire et avec la comparaison de quelque chose d'autre.

Sherlock contempla la marque sur son bras, et inspira. Il ne devait pas recommencer. Il était capable de se contrôler, la cocaïne n'était qu'occasionnelle, il était assez intelligent pour connaître les risques qu'elle représentait. Hier était une occasion exceptionnelle, ça irait mieux à présent. Son téléphone eut une petite sonnerie, et il le consulta : un message de James Moriarty, qui lui proposait de déjeuner avec lui au lycée. Sherlock inspira difficilement, puis accepta. Il devait oublier John.

\- Tu sais, je suis content qu'on se rapproche, toi et moi, sourit Moriarty durant le déjeuner.

\- Moi aussi, Moriarty.

\- Oh je t'en prie ! Appelle-moi Jim. Alors, tu es très intelligent, pas vrai ?

\- Mmh, marmonna Sherlock, poussant son assiette sans y toucher.

\- Tu pourrais me dire tout ce que tu sais sur les gens de notre classe ?

Sherlock s'exécuta, prenant goût au jeu, s'y investissant peut-être même un peu trop, essayant d'oublier. Il découvrit que Jim était lui aussi intelligent, plus qu'il ne l'avait cru, et ce fut une bonne surprise. Ils allèrent fumer derrière l'école, et Jim resta avec lui toute la journée.

* * *

Jim les avait emmenés dans une soirée étudiante. Ca faisait une semaine qu'ils traînaient ensembles tous les jours, et Sherlock commençait à l'apprécier. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour oublier John, et Jim était gentil et intelligent.

Sherlock expira et fit passer le joint. Jim était Dieu savait où, probablement en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un des mecs qui le draguait depuis le début de la soirée. Il se rappela des lèvres douces de John contre les siennes, et but son verre d'une traite avant de reprendre une taffe, ce qui fit rire son voisin.

\- Eh bah, tu n'y vas pas de main morte toi !

Sherlock haussa les épaules, et refit passer le joint. Il avait compris que pour lui, mieux valait ne pas parler. Ce fut donc le jeune homme d'à côté, qui devait avoir à peu près 23 ans, qui parla la majorité de la soirée, donnant régulièrement de quoi boire ou fumer à Sherlock. Les idées de plus en plus embrouillées, il ne protesta pas lorsque son compagnon de soirée lui proposa quelque chose d'autre, de différent. Il ouvrit distraitement la bouche, et on lui posa quelque chose sur la langue. L'esprit normalement vif de Sherlock mit quelques secondes à déduire que c'était de l'ecstasy, mais ne s'alarma pas. Peut-être qu'il se sentirait mieux après tout ?

* * *

\- T'as pas besoin d'aller en cours, Sher', lâcha sans prévenir Jim pendant qu'ils fumaient leur cigarette derrière le lycée.

\- Si je n'y vais pas, mon frère va me faire des misères, soupira le bouclé.

\- C'est une perte de temps. Je suis sûr que tu régresses parmi tous ces idiots. Tu ne te sens pas toujours seul au milieu de ces gens stupides ?

Sherlock hésita, puis hocha la tête.

\- Je sais pirater le système pour que nos absences ne soient pas comptées, sourit fièrement Jim. Ca te dit d'aller faire d'autres trucs cet après-midi ? Loin de tous ces abrutis.

\- Ouais, ça me dit, sourit finalement Sherlock en retour.

Jim l'emmena dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à en comprendre la nature en voyant les différentes personnes allongées sur des matelas le long des murs, l'air totalement ailleurs. Ils prirent place au fond, dans un coin tranquille, et Jim lui sourit.

\- Je sais que ça peut être effrayant, mais je pense que tu raterais quelque chose si tu n'exploitais pas ton intelligence à fond.

Il lui tendit une seringue, et Sherlock hésita. John lui avait reproché ce comportement…

\- Il n'est plus là, murmura Jim d'une voix qui lui sembla lointaine, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Sherlock hocha vaguement la tête, et fit ce qui était nécessaire. La drogue mit quelques temps à agir, mais lorsqu'elle le fit, il eut un petit rire, euphorique de sentir de nouveau son esprit aller à la vitesse qu'il méritait. Quelques secondes ou heures plus tard, il sentit des lèvres contre les siennes, et répondit au baiser.

* * *

Il y avait forcément un moyen de trouver le tueur sans passer par la vieille dame. Forcément ! S'il pouvait accéder aux dossiers de Scotland Yard… Ils avaient les informations mais pas l'esprit nécessaire pour les utiliser !

Sherlock grogna de frustration, et alluma une cigarette pour se calmer, sans grand succès. Encore plus frustré, il sauta sur ses pieds, sortit par sa fenêtre pour éviter la confrontation avec ses parents ou Mycroft, et prit un taxi jusqu'à la scène de crime. Y retourner seul lui mettait la boule au ventre, mais il l'ignora fermement. S'il arrivait à résoudre cette enquête- juste ça, juste une petite satisfaction par rapport à l'échec qu'était sa vie-, il se sentirait mieux.

Rien. Pas une trace de pas non identifiée, pas un cheveu, pas un indice valable ! Scotland Yard avait tout emporté et tout saccagé, le témoin clé de l'affaire était dans une morgue et il ne pouvait pas non plus y accéder. Sherlock rentra chez lui les mains vides, le ventre noué et la gorge serrée.

* * *

\- Alors le pédé, ça va ?

Sherlock se tendit, sentant la douleur et l'humiliation le frapper en pleine poitrine, et se tourna vers la personne qui avait dit ça. Un des rugbymen de l'équipe de John.

\- Je ne suis pas « pédé », répondit-il avec une voix hautaine.

\- Ouais, une pédale, c'est pareil. Une pédale qui a fait fuir Watson.

D'autres gens le regardaient à présent, avec un air de mépris. Jim restait en retrait, sur son téléphone. Sherlock se concentra sur sa respiration, sur la boule dans sa gorge, sur la pression derrière ses yeux. Il se tut et alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe lorsque le professeur arriva.

Il était tout seul.

* * *

\- Hey Johnny Boy-

\- Je dois aller m'entraîner ! Prétexta rapidement le blond.

\- John, on doit parler, l'arrêta fermement Paul, retenant son poignet.

La tête rentrée dans les épaules et le regard fuyant, John le suivit dans un endroit plus tranquille. Ca faisait quelques jours qu'il arrivait à échapper à la conversation, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il allait perdre son seul vrai ami ici. Peut-être serait-il viré ?

\- Eh, Johnny Boy, détends toi, sourit Paul. On dirait que tu vas te mettre à pleurer.

Le silence lui répondit, et Paul soupira.

\- Ecoute… Je suis désolé si j'ai pu te paraître choqué. Je tiens à te dire que je ne suis pas homophobe.

\- Je ne suis pas g-

\- Je m'en fous Johnny Boy. Fait est que tu étais en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec ce mec, et que j'ai interrompu ça. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu, est-ce que c'est quelqu'un de notre année ?

\- Non. C'est…

John hésita. La présence d'un civil était probablement interdite. Paul eut l'air de comprendre.

\- Pas un mec de l'Armée donc. Quelqu'un de ton lycée ? Il est très mignon, sourit-il gentiment quand John hocha la tête. C'est de lui dont tu es amoureux ?

John se bloqua. Quoi ? Quoi ?! Comment il avait- Non, de toute façon il n'était pas- Oh mon dieu. Merde. Merde. Il n'était pas amoureux de Sherlock. Sherlock n'était qu'un ami avec-

\- Je vois que j'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose qui n'est pas résolu. On en reparlera plus tard, t'inquiète pas- je voulais juste qu'on mette tout ça au point. John… Personne ne va te juger ici. Ni Keith, ni Jacob, ni Mary, ni moi.

\- Merci, murmura John, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

\- … Ce n'est pas tout, hein ?

Le blond leva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Paul avait un petit sourire, presque triste. Il s'appuya contre le mur, et l'observa quelques secondes.

\- Tu es malheureux. Tu étais déjà malheureux avant, mais là ça se voit encore plus.

\- Je ne suis pas malheureux !

\- Hmm hmm. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que je sois parti ?

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Paul, marmonna John en essayant de trouver une échappatoire.

\- Je ne te forcerais pas, le rassura doucement le plus âgé. Mais je t'aime bien Johnny Boy, et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de choses dont tu devrais parler à quelqu'un.

John déglutit, tendu. Non, pas maintenant. Il devait juste oublier Sherlock. C'était la bonne décision.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, répéta-t-il.

\- D'accord. Je suis là si tu en as besoin, ok ? Et on te juge pas Johnny Boy, tu t'envoies en l'air avec qui tu veux ! Plaisanta joyeusement Paul en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Paul ! Tais-toi ! Marmonna hâtivement John, nerveux.

Le brun rit, et retourna à l'entraînement. John cligna des yeux pour essayer d'assimiler tout ça, puis secoua la tête avant de le suivre, se remettant à courir. Il penserait à ça plus tard, ça faisait trop mal pour l'instant.

* * *

\- Je sais que les cours sont chiants Sher', mais faut qu'on y aille un peu… Les profs commencent à remarquer, soupira Jim d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? Grogna Sherlock.

\- Parce que ça nous fait des ennuis, putain réfléchis un peu ! T'es con ou quoi ? S'agaça soudainement Jim.

Sherlock rentra la tête dans les épaules, et tira longuement sur le joint avant de le passer à Jim. C'était le seul truc qui faisait effet maintenant, les cigarettes ne le calmaient plus du tout. Les camarades de rugby de John devenaient de plus en plus cruels. Mal à l'aise, il détourna les yeux.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y retourner, avança-il prudemment, tendu.

\- T'es vraiment chiant. T'es plus drôle quand t'es défoncé.

La main de Jim lui tourna la tête, et ses lèvres se collèrent aux siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche par réflexe, et inspira la fumée que Jim souffla. Il papillonna des yeux en se reculant, et Jim devint d'un coup très doux, mielleux.

\- On va retourner en cours pour montrer à ces idiots ce qu'est l'intelligence, d'accord Sher' ?

\- …D'accord.

Ils attendirent de redescendre, puis prirent leurs affaires et un taxi pour retourner discrètement en cours. Sherlock perdait le sens du temps, mais il comprit que c'était l'heure du déjeuner lorsque tout le monde se précipita vers le self. Il tenta de l'éviter- il n'avait pas très faim- mais Jim prit sa main avec un sourire et l'entraîna avec les autres pour aller manger.

John ne lui avait jamais tenu la main en public. En même temps ils ne sortaient pas ensembles- il ne sortait pas avec Jim non plus, si ? Les relations sociales étaient beaucoup trop complexes. Les autres les regardèrent bizarrement, et il s'agrippa à la main de Jim. Un mec le poussa, et il fit quelques pas pour se stabiliser avant de reprendre sa place, les épaules tendues. Jim n'avait pas du tout réagi, l'air totalement ailleurs, peut-être encore sous influence. Non, mieux valait ne rien faire. Quelqu'un d'autre le poussa, un peu plus fort, lui faisant perdre la prise de Jim, et il bouscula le garçon devant lui sans faire exprès. Un des joueurs de rugby.

\- T'essaye de me draguer pédé ? Menaça le jeune homme en se retournant à demi.

\- Selon mes observations, le flirt ne se fait pas de cette façon, répondit calmement Sherlock, le cœur battant à toute allure.

Quelques personnes rirent, mais Sherlock sentait que ce n'était pas avec lui mais plutôt de lui. Il lutta contre le nœud dans sa gorge- il ne ressentait pas, il ne ressentait rien.

\- Et Watson, il t'a baisé aussi ? Glissa le rugbyman en se retournant totalement.

\- Q- Non, je- ça ne te concerne pas, répondit froidement Sherlock, que l'évocation de John ébranlait plus que prévu.

\- Menteur.

\- Dis la vérité, pédale ! S'énerva quelqu'un derrière lui, le poussant un peu plus fort.

Il heurta une des rambardes dans la file d'attente, et serra les dents en sentant la douleur piquer dans sa hanche. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et écarquilla les yeux lorsque l'un des mecs, Parker, agrippa son col de chemise.

\- T'as fait fuir Watson. Notre équipe est affaiblie à cause de toi. Watson était sympa et normal, il faisait pas chier. Il a fallu que tu t'intéresses à lui, alors il est parti, _à cause de toi_.

\- Ouais, à cause de toi, reprit un autre.

Les mots s'imprimèrent au fer rouge dans son esprit pendant que Parker le rejetait brutalement contre la même rambarde, cognant son dos. Quelques personnes passèrent devant lui, et il leva les yeux vers Jim, humilié et tremblant.

\- Je pouvais rien faire, Sher'… Soupira son ami. T'as vu leur carrure, t'as vu la mienne ? Tu dois apprendre à te défendre.

L'esprit embrouillé et un peu éteint, Sherlock hocha la tête. C'était logique. Ils allèrent finalement manger, mais le génie n'avala rien, se contentant d'écouter Jim parler avec animation d'un des étudiants avec qui il couchait en ce moment.

* * *

Le temps n'était plus rien. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il n'était pas rentré ? Depuis combien de temps John l'avait-il rejeté ? Deux mois ? Trois ?

L'esprit absent, il se piqua une nouvelle fois, et grimaça. Ce n'était pas assez. Il regarda autour de lui- personne n'était à ses côtés. Où était John ? Jim ? Il n'était pas assez bien pour que quelqu'un reste avec lui. John ne voulait pas de lui, l'avait abandonné- même Jim se désintéressait de lui. Il n'avait aucune valeur. Il se redressa, son corps protestant lointainement, essuya machinalement son nez et se piqua encore.

* * *

\- Watson !

John sursauta, et tourna la tête de son assiette. Un haut gradé venait de l'appeler, et John détecta directement son trouble. Oh merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il remarqua finalement tous les regards rivés sur lui, et se racla la gorge, se levant pour rejoindre rapidement l'homme.

\- Suis-moi.

Il s'exécuta sans réfléchir, suivant le pas rapide et nerveux de son supérieur. Ils arrivèrent à un bureau, le bureau du plus haut placé ici. John déglutit. Est-ce que sa demande pour partir en Iraq avait été acceptée ? Est-ce que ça se déroulait comme ça habituellement ? Ils entrèrent, et celui qui était venu le chercher s'en alla rapidement après avoir salué.

\- Mycroft ?

L'aîné Holmes haussa un sourcil, et le Colonel se leva directement.

\- Soldat ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu peux t'adresser ainsi à quelqu'un du gouvernement ?

Plein d'incompréhension, John se tourna vers Mycroft. C'était Mycroft, le frère de Sherlock- et même si sa vue ravivait des souvenirs bien trop douloureux, il savait encore qui c'était ! Mycroft l'observa quelques secondes, puis eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Mr. Watson et moi-même nous sommes déjà rencontrés, Colonel. Cependant, j'aurais apprécié que vous ne révéliez pas mon statut, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme, lisse.

Le Colonel se rassit, et hocha vaguement la tête. John se fit la réflexion que la scène était comique, vraiment- le Colonel d'une cinquantaine d'années faisant le dos rond devant un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans. Il se reconcentra directement lorsque Mycroft parla.

\- J'aimerais, si vous le voulez bien, m'entretenir personnellement avec Mr. Watson.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est très légal, hésita le Colonel.

\- Je pense très bien savoir ce qui est légal et ce qui ne l'est pas.

La voix presque douceâtre de Mycroft sembla embrouiller le Colonel quelques instants, puis il soupira en hochant la tête. Lui et Mycroft échangèrent quelques mots, puis il partit. Mycroft prit place dans son fauteuil, confiant.

\- Assieds-toi, John, l'invita-t-il.

Méfiant, le souvenir de leur première rencontre encore en tête, John obéit cependant. Les deux s'observèrent quelques secondes, puis Mycroft soupira.

\- Combien veux-tu ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Allons, sourit-il doucement. Combien d'argent est-ce que tu veux ? Tu as besoin d'argent, pas vrai ?

\- Ca ne vous concerne pas, et je ne vois pas le but de cette discussion, siffla John, sur la défensive.

Mycroft soupira, et se recula sur son fauteuil.

\- John… Il faut que tu reviennes pour Sherlock.

\- Je croyais que je ne devais pas me faire d'idées ? Que Sherlock n'appréciait personne ? Répliqua John, camouflant la douleur par l'agressivité. Ecoutez, la… relation entre Sherlock et moi ne vous concerne pas, et je veux encore moins de votre argent pour lui servir de faire-valoir.

Il se leva et partit d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Tout commençait à tourner, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il avait envie de pleurer et son ventre était plus lourd que jamais. Pourquoi lui rappeler Sherlock ? Il avait fait un bon travail à tout enfouir jusqu'ici…

\- Sherlock a fait une overdose.

John se figea. Mycroft ajouta quelque chose, mais il ne l'entendit pas.

Sherlock avait fait une overdose. Sherlock avait fait une overdose. La panique l'envahit, et il se retourna vers Mycroft.

\- Comment- comment est-ce qu'il va ?!

\- Il s'en est bien sorti, soupira Mycroft. Il est retourné en cours ce matin.

\- Vous l'avez laissé retourner en cours ?! S'énerva John.

\- Il a besoin du cadre du-

\- Ce lycée est une merde ! Personne ne s'inquiète de l'état des élèves, la putain de preuve est ce qui est arrivé à Sherlock ! Et vous vous le renvoyez là bas après une overdose ?! Il n'a pas besoin de ça, il a besoin d'un traitement adapté !

\- Il a tout refusé en bloc, répondit Mycroft. Il n'a accepté que de retourner au lycée.

John se laissa tomber sur la chaise, tout à coup épuisé. Sherlock avait fait une overdose. Les mots de Paul il y a des semaines de cela lui revinrent, et il ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il n'avait pas été là.

\- Il risque de recommencer, et je ne serais pas là pour le trouver, reprit calmement Mycroft.

\- Pourquoi il l'a fait en premier lieu, de toute façon ?! Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?! S'énerva de nouveau John. Comment vous avez pu le laisser faire ça ?

\- Sherlock ne m'écoute pas.

\- N'importe quoi- Sherlock écoute sans problème quand on accepte de l'écouter en retour !

Mycroft accusa le coup, mais ne protesta pas. Il eut un petit soupir, puis se redressa légèrement.

\- En effet. Et toi, il t'écoute.

John le fixa, les yeux douloureux. Non. Pourquoi ça, maintenant ? Il s'intégrait enfin, commençait à pouvoir payer peu à peu les frais de traitement de sa mère, et maintenant ça.

\- Je ne peux pas. J'ai d'autres choses à faire, fit-il d'une voix froide, espérant faire fuir Mycroft.

\- Je sais bien, dit l'aîné des Holmes. Ecoute, je suis… Désolé si je t'ai vexé tout à l'heure. Je te propose sincèrement de l'argent, mais pas pour ce que tu crois. Je veux juste que tu puisses être libre de tes choix.

\- Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?

\- Parce que je sais ce que tu veux. Tu veux retourner auprès de mon petit frère, soupira doucement Mycroft, et tu ne peux pas. Ecoute… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu heureux, c'était grâce à toi. Tu es parti, et il fait une overdose. Je ne peux pas le protéger, avoua-t-il à contrecœur. J'ai cru que je le pouvais mais la preuve est là. Il a besoin de toi.

John se passa une main sur le visage, épuisé et tendu. S'il n'écoutait que lui, il n'aurait jamais quitté Sherlock, bien sûr. Mais c'était plus important que lui et de ce qu'il voulait. Mycroft l'observa quelques instants, et sortit quelque chose de sa poche, griffonnant dessus quelques secondes avant de lui tendre.

\- C'est un chèque pour les soins de ta mère, qui sera encaissé quelque soit ton choix. Je peux aussi m'arranger pour ta sœur et un appartement. Ne commence pas ! Je sais ce que tu veux, mais tu ne peux pas. Maintenant tu peux. Alors fais ton choix.

\- Je me suis engagé-

Mycroft se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, soupirant, avant de revenir sur lui.

\- Si j'accepte, hésita finalement John, je peux… Voir Sherlock ?

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel une seconde fois.

\- C'est le principe.

\- J'accepte.

\- Parfait. Partons maintenant.

John secoua la tête, et se leva.

\- Donnez-moi juste une minute- s'il vous plait. J'arrive.

\- Très bien, soupira l'aîné Holmes. Retrouve-moi sur le parking.

John se précipita presque à l'extérieur, et courut jusqu'au réfectoire, l'esprit en ébullition, un sourire en train de naître sur ses lèvres. Il allait revoir Sherlock. Il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait à la sortie, en train de rire avec Keith.

\- Paul !

Le brun se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il arriva à son niveau, et hésita soudainement.

\- Oui, Johnny Boy ? Sourit finalement son ami.

Le surnom lui noua la gorge. Merde, il allait tellement lui manquer.

\- Je m'en vais. C'est… Compliqué. Je pars maintenant et je ne reviendrais pas. J'ai très peu de temps.

Les autres l'observèrent, les yeux grands ouverts, Paul inclus.

\- Tu n'as pas le temps d'expliquer je suppose ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Non, je… Je voulais te dire au revoir. Vous dire au revoir, se corrigea-t-il en regardant les autres.

Paul l'attira dans ses bras, et le serra fort.

\- Ca a à voir avec le gars des douches ? Murmura-t-il.

John hocha discrètement la tête en lui retournant l'étreinte, et sentit Paul sourire avant de s'éloigner. Les autres l'étreignirent rapidement, et il se tourna de nouveau vers Paul.

\- Allez, file, sourit-t-il.

\- Tu vas me manquer, avoua-t-il. Vous allez tous me manquer.

\- File ! Répéta Paul plus fermement, la voix nouée.

John courut presque vers le Parking, refusant de se retourner. Mycroft l'attendait à l'arrière d'une voiture haut de gamme, et lui fit signe d'entrer. Sa vue lui rappela pourquoi il partait, et son esprit balaya presque aussitôt sa tristesse pour laisser place à une hâte et appréhension qu'il eut énormément de mal à contenir.

\- Il y a autre chose que je souhaitais évoquer, l'interpella Mycroft, le distrayant. Certains… indices laissent à penser que mon petit frère a des problèmes au lycée. J'aimerais que tu ailles voir par toi-même avant toute chose. Sois discret, car si Sherlock te voit dans ces conditions, je ne sais pas comment il réagira.

La boule au ventre, John hocha la tête, et se perdit dans des théories sombres. Sherlock, des problèmes ?

* * *

Il arriva au lycée, s'y infiltra discrètement grâce à Mycroft qui avait fait passer un coup de fil au directeur, et repéra rapidement Sherlock, de loin.

Il eut l'impression de se prendre un train en pleine figure. Sherlock avait changé –il avait maigri, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, son attitude semblait différente, moins fière. John combattit difficilement le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahit, et déglutit. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il se reconcentra sur Sherlock, et vit rouge. Un de ses « amis » rugbymen venait de pousser violemment Sherlock contre le coin d'une porte. John dut user de toute sa maîtrise de lui-même pour rester caché, serrant les poings. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis qu'il était parti, et il commençait à comprendre ce qui avait mené Sherlock à l'overdose.

Moriarty arriva quelques secondes après – _sérieusement ? Et on allait lui faire croire que Moriarty n'avait pas vu l'incident ?-_ et lui sourit en prenant sa main, leur attirant les regards mauvais des autres. _Oh mais quel con. Vas-y ! Te gêne pas, enfonce le encore plus –c'est exactement ce dont il a besoin._ John grinça des dents, mais se força à expirer calmement. Ok. Il en avait vu bien assez.

* * *

\- Holmes !

Sherlock leva les yeux de sa copie. Il n'avait rien fait cette fois, alors il se contenta d'hausser les sourcils. Le surveillant lui fit un signe de tête, et avec un soupir, Sherlock attrapa ses affaires et sortit de la classe.

Il n'avait accepté de revenir au lycée uniquement pour voir Jim et ainsi avoir accès à la cocaïne. Mycroft avait finalement fait le ménage dans sa chambre et avait confisqué tous les stupéfiants qu'il avait sous son lit –or, après une overdose, Sherlock ne pouvait décemment pas se priver d'un coup et complètement.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel tout en marchant derrière le surveillant. Une « overdose »… -son frère exagérait, vraiment. Il allait bien.

On le mena jusqu'au bureau du directeur, et Sherlock fusilla des yeux le principal en entrant. Il était un des responsables du départ de John –s'il avait fait un peu plus attention à lui, John n'aurait pas été obligé de quitter le lycée. Sherlock secoua la tête, la gorge nouée et douloureuse. John ne voulait plus de lui de toute façon.

\- Sherlock, l'interpella finalement la voix posée et maîtrisée de son frère. Je dois te ramener à la maison.

\- Et pourquoi ? Soupira Sherlock, peu enclin à rentrer pour s'ennuyer.

\- Ordre du médecin. Cesse de geindre et suis-moi. Monsieur, au revoir.

Le principal les salua poliment, et Sherlock suivit Mycroft de mauvaise grâce, fatigué. Ils montèrent dans la voiture sans un mot, Mycroft sur le siège passager et Sherlock à l'arrière, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Il remarquait les quelques regards inquiets que Mycroft lui lançait à travers le rétroviseur, mais les ignora. Une fois arrivés à la maison, il descendit hâtivement, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'aller dans sa chambre, coupant Mycroft dans quelque inutilité qu'il comptait dire.

Sherlock ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en se passant une main sur le visage, laissant tomber son sac à l'entrée. Il n'y arriverait jamais.

\- Hey, Sherlock.


End file.
